Island of no Return
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Bella is on a flight that crashes but she seems to be the only person upset about being lost. Something strange is going on and she is determined to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was running through the airport in Bangkok trying to make it to a flight that was going to be shutting the doors any moment. When I reached the gate I tossed my backpack down the gangplank and collapsed breathlessly on the check in counter.

"Did I miss it?" I gasped.

The women looked at me with a confused expression and then turned to look at the awaiting plane. It was half the size I was expecting so I pointed and said, "Is that the flight?"

She nodded and I stuck out my hand and clicked my fingers for a boarding pass as I tried to steady my breathing. She hesitantly handed me a card and I ran for the plane door, grabbing my backpack as I rushed by. The stewardess was a gorgeous blonde who looked at me with shock.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm taking this plane to Chili," I said, and pushed my way past her. The plane only had about 60 passengers but the back was filled with large crates secured into the floor and ceiling. I saw an empty seat next to a gorgeous guy and suddenly wished I wasn't sweating from my rush. "Excuse me," I said and he stood and allowed me to sit.

His manner was tense and he sat back down without looking at me. He looked official and I subtly looked around and noticed two clean cut men sitting with a real loser between them. They were also staring straight forward. The greasy guy between them had a blanket on his lap despite the warmth. I chuckled with the realization they were some sort of officers transporting a man in custody. He must be pretty dangerous to require three escorts.

My father spent his entire life in law enforcement and I learned a thing or two along the way. I even considered it as a career once or twice. I couldn't restrain myself and whispered to my neighbor, "Relax, your posture is making it obvious."

His head spun around to look at me with pure astonishment. I shrugged and smiled as I nodded my head toward the other men. He looked over his shoulder and then back at my face. I made him angry and I could tell by his expression. I expected some sort of conversation but he slowly turned his head and went back to staring forward.

Another flight attendant approached me with a pixie cut and way too much enthusiasm. "Do you have your boarding pass?"

I handed her the card and she bit her lip for a moment as if trying to determine what to say or do. A large Native American man tapped her so she turned away from me. "Are we leaving soon?" he asked.

I looked over to hear the answer for myself and saw he was traveling with a very good looking younger man. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail and his dark eyes practically twinkled as he winked at me. I smiled and then quickly looked away.

"Talk about obvious," the man next to me said under his breath.

"Wow, Wyatt Earp speaks," I said just as quietly. I wanted the guy to know I knew he was a federal agent but I didn't want to clue in any clueless people.

The plane began to back away from the gate and the tension that filled the aircraft began to wane immediately. I found it odd because it usually worked the other way around. I took a moment to rise a bit in my seat and looked around. The passengers had nothing in common. It was almost like they tried to find the most varied people they could for this one flight. Once we were safely in the air I asked for a pillow and went right to sleep.

Commotion on the plane woke me up and it took me a moment to realize where I was. The pilot came over the intercom and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is Captain Cullen. We are experiencing mechanical problems and are looking for the first available place to land. Remain calm and stay buckled into your seats."

"What's going on?" I asked to no one specifically.

The girl in front of me peeked between the seats and said, "Something's wrong with the plane." She was on the verge of hysteria so I refrained from asking anything else. I looked out my window and saw nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see.

I knew karma would catch up to me eventually. My parents had no idea where I was and wouldn't even know to look for me if I turned up missing at sea. I purposely stayed away from them, finding it easier to live my life of irresponsibility without their questions or disappointed coaxing. It wasn't like they hadn't disappointed me along the way. My father wouldn't leave Washington for my mother and she wasn't willing to live in the rain to keep our family together. They were selfish so raising a selfish daughter should have been expected.

I felt an overwhelming need to talk so I turned to my seatmate and said, "Did you ever see that movie where they plane crashes in the ocean and they sink to the bottom like sardines stuck in a can?"

He nodded toward the cockpit and said, "I've flown with the Cullens many times. They are excellent pilots."

"Cullens?"

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme. They are our pilot and copilot."

My eyes followed his toward the front and then I said very softly, "They're with you guys, aren't they?" I was now very worried about the man being escorted. He must be a really hardened criminal to demand this much caution. My neighbor wouldn't confirm my suspicions and remained silent. "Come on," I said angrily. "I'm going to die so it isn't like I'll tell anyone."

"You are not going to die," he said forcefully.

I glanced out the window again and then said, "So are you telling me this plane morphs into a boat? Because if we go down we are going down in the water and sinking."

He gave me a half smile and tried to reassure me by saying, "If we land in the ocean I promise we'll get out of this plane. I'll even open the door for you."

"Great," I said and threw up my hands, "Being eaten by sharks, sounds so much better."

He leaned over my lap and looked out the window. I could smell his cologne and it smelled expensive and delicious. His hair was shortly cut but it had just the hint of curl. His brow furrowed and he said, "Yeah, we are right over shark infested waters."

I wanted to smile and flirt with him, but the realization I was going to die had my mind a bit preoccupied. I took a jagged breath and said seriously. "I'm not ready to die."

"No?" he asked softly. "What is it you have left to do?"

"I….I…."

He reached out to take my hand and I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't tell him that I had to accomplish something….anything. I needed to apologize to so many people and I needed to find a purpose. I stopped trying to speak and he knew there were things I couldn't tell a stranger even if it was moments from death.

He squeezed my hand and said, "Sometimes life surprises us by giving us something we never thought we wanted or needed. The important part of that sentence is the word 'life'. You are not going to die….um…"

"Bella," I automatically answered.

He smiled and nodded before saying, "I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you, Bella."

The small perky attendant informed us they were turning out the lights and we were to place our head on our laps with our fingers interlocked for protection. Edward removed his hand from mine and we both took the appropriate position. I wanted to pray, but I felt it was too audacious since I had vocally denied belief in a deity. I could hear several other people praying so I concentrated on their words.

A woman's voice came over the intercom and spoke in a confident tone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to make a very risky landing on a small island. It is important to remain calm and listen to the captain's instruction as soon as we land. God be with us all."

"Shit," I mumbled, angry at myself for rushing to make the flight. I was supposed to be on a different flight but I willingly got off when it was overbooked in order to be rewarded with a free flight.

We were heading down at a steep angle and several women began to cry. The engines were protesting and the wings rocked back and forth as if the pilots were struggling to control our descent. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the crushing end I was sure was heading right for me. The nose of the plane suddenly rose sharply and then we hit the ground with such force we bounced back into the air. The sound of metal crunching was deafening and the air was filled with screams. We came to sudden stop that sent us all into the back of the seats in front of us as the seatbelts dug into our flesh to keep us attached to our seats.

Suddenly everything went silent. Nobody moved out of fear it was only a temporary stillness. Slowly people began to sit up and look around. One of the wings was bent at a weird angle but aside from that the plane was still intact. Everyone began to cheer so I looked out my window. I could see sand and gentle waves on my side. I looked across the aisle and saw only green, thick jungle out the window.

The cockpit door opened and a tall, handsome man stepped out, followed by an equally stunning woman. Whatever government agency they worked for believed in hiring beautiful people. He quieted the cheers and then picked two men to accompany him to make sure it was a safe place to unload the plane. Anything was better than the prospect of drowning.

The woman pilot pointed at Edward and said, "Can you come up here, please?"

I was a little offended she took my soothing partner. Just because I wasn't collapsed in shock didn't mean I was fine with our situation. My hand automatically reached out and grabbed his slacks. He looked back and pried my hand off of the fabric and said calmly. "I'll be right back. It's okay."

He was asked to act as the leader of those still on the plane and began dividing us up into groups. We were told to remain with our groups and it concerned me when a pretty redhead was paired with the psycho and his two watchers. It made me think his crime wasn't violent in nature.

I was assigned to stay with the two Native American men. They younger one stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Jake. This is my father Billy Black."

"Hi," I managed to say, "I'm Bella."

"Can you believe how tropical Chili is?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm just grateful for dry ground," I said, trying to be optimistic. My destination wasn't Chili. I was only planning on making a connecting flight.

At that moment Captain Cullen returned and asked us all to disembark in our groups and gather at a specific spot on the beach. When I made my way to the sand I noticed how damaged the plane was on the outside. There was no way it was going to fly again, not that I would get on board if it would.

I noticed the prisoner was now walking freely without restraints. I guess they realized there wasn't anywhere he could run away if he wanted. One escort was large with bulging muscles. The other was tall with a studious look. My attention was turned to the woman in their group and how she seemed to gravitate toward the man who obviously lived a hard life.

The two captain Cullen's stood in front of the group and tried to talk honestly about our situation. They introduced our flight attendants as Alice and Rosalie, then introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme.

"Listen up," Carlisle shouted. "Okay, we have some things in our favor and some things that are quite detrimental. The radio is out and this plane doesn't have a working transponder."

A murmur spread through the crowd and he took a moment before continuing. "Fortunately, this plane was loaded with supplies going to build a village in Patagonia and people with specific expertise. Unfortunately, we strayed from the normal air path and we are far from any shipping lanes. This island isn't even on our maps. Dr. Banner is a botanist and is transporting several varieties of plants that we can use to grow more food."

I gasped loudly and everyone turned to look at me. I stood in anger and looked right at the two captains. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "This isn't Gilligan's Island. We haven't even been here an hour and you're talking about planting crops. Shouldn't we make a signal fire or something? Doesn't your plane have some homing device?"

I was quickly reaching a hysterical level and the only person nodding his head in agreement was Jake. Mrs. Cullen put out her hands to calm me and said, "Honey, we are only looking at the worst case scenario and saying our situation isn't a dire as it could be."

Her husband interrupted and continued on with his speech. "The homing device is the transponder and this particular plane was due for a refit. We don't have one right now. But, as we came down on this island we saw a waterfall somewhere near that peak. It could mean fresh water, so we need to arrange a scouting group."

I looked around at the group and realized they all had loved ones who would be searching for them. My parents would have no idea I was missing, but surely these people had better relationships. My eyes moved to Edward and he was staring right back at me. He looked like he was trying to reassure me or possibly tell me something without actually saying it. I raised my eyebrows and he looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Cullens were going to interview each passenger and find out their strengths and weaknesses. I sat patiently for my turn as I churned on the inside at their preparation for a long stay. When I finally walked back to the plane and sat across from them I was boiling.

"I don't understand why we aren't doing anything to get off this island. We can't be found if we don't light a fire or something," I demanded.

"My first responsibility is to the care of my passengers," Mr. Cullen said. "I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize their safety."

I laughed incredulously as I replied, "You mean like crashing?"

His jaw tightened and he finally pointed out what I was trying to forget. "You were not supposed to be on this flight."

"But I'm here!"

"Yes, you are," his wife replied. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Where are you from? What is your occupation, that sort of thing?"

My mouth suddenly went dry as I tried to come up with something to tell these people. I wasn't about to tell them the truth so I simply lied. "I'm a writer. I work with people who are trying to write their autobiographies."

Mr. Cullen suddenly looked interested. He reached over my head and revealed a shelf full of tablets. "These are flight books. You can use them to keep a record of our time here. I would also like you to interview each passenger and get their biographical information logged."

I was a bit peeved that he was giving me an assignment so I smiled at his wife and said, "Does that include the two of you?"

Like true professionals they didn't even blink. "Certainly," Mrs. Cullen said with a smile, "But start with the others."

Of course she would want me to start with the others. If they were agents they would want to get their stories straight. I nodded and grabbed one of the flight books and headed back to the sand. Edward approached me first.

"How did it go?" he asked. I had noticed he didn't ask anyone else when they returned. I wasn't sure if he was concerned for me or for his own secrets.

I held up the notebook. "Great, they put me to work. I need to interview you." I watched his reaction closely and he glanced over at his two buddies, who were sitting with the two flight attendants.

"Um….okay, but I have to check the perimeter right now."

"For our safety or for your prisoner's?"

His head spun around to face me and he quickly said, "He hasn't been charged with anything. We are only bringing him for questioning."

I smiled knowingly and pointed out, "With five agents?"

I could tell he was upset with me as he leaned in closer and spoke quietly but in a threatening tone. "You don't know what you think you know."

It made me smile as he stomped off angrily and the other two men followed him. I made my way over to the greasy guy flirting with the redhead. When he looked directly at me I felt a chill run through my body. I smiled but I could feel myself shaking. "Hi, the Captain gave me an assignment to interview everyone. Can I start with the two of you?"

I sat before waiting for a response and looked at the woman. "Can I have your full name?"

"My name is Victoria and that is all you need to know."

I nodded, because I felt the exact same way. I was happy the captain asked me to do this so I could keep my own story private. "Where are you from?" I pressed.

"Toronto," she added with less attitude.

"Family members?" I asked without looking up.

"Nope," she replied, causing my eyes to move to hers. Maybe we had more in common than I thought. I turned to the man and before I could ask he told me his name was James White and he was from Nebraska.

I summoned the courage to ask, "And what are you being transported for, James White from Nebraska?"

He chuckled instead of getting angry and then shrugged. "Not a damn thing," he replied.

Victoria didn't question what we were talking about and something made me think they had known each other previously. I also knew if I asked they would deny it, so I didn't bother. I got a few cursory answers and then moved on to someone else.

As the sun began to lower in the sky the flight attendants, Alice and Rosalie, began preparing dinner as some of the women gathered blankets and pillows off the plane. A few of the men began emptying the cargo hold and I realized I didn't have any luggage on this flight. I found Edward as he was unloading cots from the cargo hold.

"I know everyone it okay with making this place home, but I don't have any clothing beside what I have on," I complained.

"Did you ask Alice or Rosalie?"

I gave him a disgusted look and shook my head. Surely he could tell I wasn't curvy like Rose and short like Alice. He was in the middle of offering me a pair of his sweats when Mrs. Cope approached me and said, "Honey, I have boxes of clothes we were taking to Patagonia. You are welcome to look through them."

I nodded. My expression must have said something because a woman named Angela approached me. I knew she was a nurse and her husband Ben was in his second year of medical school. Captain Cullen was very happy they were on board since now they would most likely be in charge of the hospital he planned on building. "I have some things that would fit you," she said with a gentle smile. She took hold of my arm and led me to where her suitcases were stacked.

"Wow, you brought a lot of stuff," I said in surprise.

She looked down as she said, "Yeah, I'm terrible about bringing everything I own when I travel. I also have an extra toothbrush if you need one."

I quickly shook my head since I always kept my toiletries in my backpack. I looked at a couple of things and finally decided on a gauze skirt. It would be cool and I could walk in the water without ruining her clothing. I headed into the plane to change and when I returned I saw Jake arguing with the muscular agent. I didn't want to appear nosey but I made my way closer so I could hear what was being said.

"My father is not a healthy man, Emmett." Jake screamed.

"He wouldn't be alone," Emmett yelled back. "But we need his expertise."

"Then I'll do it," Jake finally conceded. "He's taught me."

I was curious to know what he had agreed to do so I grabbed my notebook and approached Jake. I showed him my pen and said, "I'm supposed to report what you're doing. You know, what your dad taught you."

He sighed and then said, "My father is a cartographer. They want him to map out the island."

"Can I go with you?" I asked enthusiastically.

He laughed loudly and it really angered me. I was offended he felt I was too ignorant or too weak to make my way around this island. I stomped off as I mumbled curse words under my breath. Edward stepped right in front of me and nodded hatefully toward Jake. "Are you okay?"

This was too much. First I was offended by Jake and now Edward was acting like I needed him to save me. I pushed him out of my way and chose a cot just as they began bringing out the food. I wasn't big on airplane food, but right now it tasted like a fine dining.

The Cullens spoke as we all ate and mentioned different occupations that would make it easier for all of us to survive. When he didn't mention Edward, Emmett, or their buddy I raised my hand. Everyone looked at me as I asked, "What about those three. What do they do?"

The three men looked at each other and Jasper finally said, "My name is Jasper. I'm a bail bondsman and Emmett here is a bounty hunter."

All eyes turned to Edward and he hesitated before saying, "I'm an accountant."

Everyone laughed as I glared at him. But then he told me to announce my profession and I was ready to flip him off. Instead I went off on a long tangent about working as an author and writer. Everyone seemed impressed and I got a bit caught up in the story I was telling. It felt good to be looked at as a professional and a contributing member of the educated world.

It had been an emotional day so when the sun set and we all drifted off to the sound of the water splashing against the shore. I had a weird feeling that everyone else wanted to be here. It surely couldn't be true.

I actually had a great night sleep. The sound of men emptying the cargo hold of large boxes woke me up. I slept in my underwear and found my blanket up around my waist. I quickly pulled it down and grabbed the skirt off the ground to dress again. When I stood I saw Alice sitting on her cot with tears in her eyes. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my arm around shoulder.

"I forgot my good makeup brush," she said in tears.

"You're going to wear makeup?" I asked, because I assumed being stranded from a plane crash gave all women a pass.

"Of course," she said forcefully. "But it won't look as good without my best brush."

I chuckled and said, "Well, look at the positive side, there is nobody here to impress."

I noticed how she glanced behind her at the cot Jasper had been sleeping on. I felt a compulsion to warn her, but her heart wasn't any of my business. I glanced around and saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and the captains standing at the edge of the surf all huddled together. I watched as each spoke emphatically, obviously upset about something.

We all gathered on the sand again and waited for them to address us. Jake sat right next to me and handed me an apple. "Thanks," I said half heartedly.

"What do you think is going on?" he asked as he stared at the four men.

I looked around the crowd and noticed James and Victoria were nowhere to be seen. I suddenly felt anxious and a bit exposed. They couldn't leave the island, so maybe they just went off by themselves to be rid of the group. My anxiety was rising as the four men walked toward us, followed by Esme.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Esme placed her hand on his shoulder for support. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation, people. Someone felt the need to risk his life and take a chance with our safety raft."

We all remained silent when so many questions were running through our heads. This was the first mention of a raft and I couldn't believe it wasn't brought up yesterday. He continued, "I would like to hope he could be rescued, but the chances are slim."

I knew everyone else was going to find a bit of optimism in his comment but I felt my stomach sink. If James was rescued he would never tell people he had been in custody and where to find us. He would run and never look back. I glanced at Edward and saw his brow furrowed and finally someone asked the important question.

"Did Victoria go with him?"

Jasper stepped forward and answered. "Yes, and I'm afraid that is my fault. James was in my custody and I let him mingle with all of you. I'm sorry."

"What was he in custody for?" I asked, knowing it was what everyone was thinking.

The four men all looked at each other and Jasper finally said, "Nothing violent. I'm afraid the details aren't something I can share."

Everyone groaned and Jake finally stood. "This is bullshit and you know it. We are sitting here while everything gets worse and worse. I'm out of here." Nobody said anything and simply watched him walk down the beach. Billy shook his head and let his son go blow off steam. I felt the need to make a bigger statement and jumped up to run after him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I heard Edward call out to me, but I ignored him. "I'm going with you," I said when I reached Jake.

He didn't respond but slowed his pace so I could keep up. We made it around a bend where the others were out of our sight and he finally stopped and looked at me. "I want to build a raft and try to get off the island."

I nodded and then pointed at the cliff above us. "I think we should light a fire and hope a boat or plane sees it."

Jake's mouth formed into a big smile and he said, "I like the way you think." He pulled a lighter from his pocket and said, "I took this from my dad's luggage to keep him from smoking."

We both began to laugh, not that anything was funny but because we finally felt a tiny morsel of hope.

Jake and I both knew we had to return to the group to get supplies. We needed food and water if we were going to hike through the deep jungle and climb the large mountain. I also didn't want to hike in a skirt so I wanted to return to my jeans.

We stood there for close to an hour and he shared his life with me. He was young and still not sure what he wanted to become. Although I was older I could sympathize with his dilemma. I listened without sharing anything back, but like most young men, he didn't realize it.

When we finally made our way back to the group I felt like we had bonded into a friendship. He was my ally and I knew at least one other person wanted off this island as badly as I did. Captain Cullen had divided everyone into three groups. Those who would stay close to the shore, those who would cut a path through to what we hoped would be a fresh water source, and those who would map out the island. I could tell Jake was worried about his father and I began to worry our secret plan would be ending before it started.

Jake pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "This is perfect. We'll get supplies and head out with the mapping group."

I nodded and when I quickly pulled out of his grasp I noticed Edward looking at us with an odd expression. It wasn't necessarily surprise, and it wasn't quite loathing, but I could tell Jake's actions angered him for some reason.

I got my jeans back on and loaded my backpack with water and granola bars. I was sitting on my cot waiting for the others when Edward came to squat in front of me. He opened his mouth but nothing came out so I decided to help him. "I want off this island," I said emphatically.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then said in defeat, "Do you know what the worst thing we can do is? Impatience is what kills people. Trust others to know what they are doing, please."

His pleading tone caught me off guard. He sounded like he was ready to beg me if I insisted. I got a lot more out of Jake by taking a walk and maybe it would work with Edward, too. I stood and asked him to come with me. We walked in silence until we made it around the bend and then Edward took hold of my arm. "We shouldn't get too close to the rocks."

I looked around and didn't see any rocks but I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Is James a threat?" I asked outright.

"James is most likely dead," he said boldly. "If he's not, he'll never speak of any plane crash."

"That's what I figured," I said sadly. "Did he know Victoria before?"

He exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Not that we know."

I gave him a slight smile and punched his arm lightly. "So, you're an accountant?"

He smiled back and my heart began to race. "I really am. I'm not the James Bond you think I am."

I laughed loudly and tried to imagine him with an ascot and a martini. He was right, he seemed normal in every way. But wouldn't that make him the perfect agent? He moved to sit next to me on the cot and kept staring forward as he said, "I'm very attracted to you."

"Oh God," I groaned. "You need sex already? Wasn't the plane crash enough excitement?"

He gasped and looked at me in shock. If I was a little more naïve I would have thought I somehow offended him. He wasn't fooling me with his feigned offence. If he wanted a hookup it made sense to hit on the girl he already knew.

"I didn't mean it to sound like I wanted sex," he said desperately. "I think you seem like an interesting person. That attracts me."

Of course a writer would attract him. If he knew the truth he wouldn't be sitting on my cot. I saw Jake and stood as I said, "I've got to go."

I didn't look back but I did notice Jake glaring at Edward. Now I had a feeling he was the one wanting sex. Men never changed no matter what the situation.

Our group of six; Jake, Billy, Sam, Leah, Riley and me headed down the shore. Jake and Billy had a notebook and a device that shot a laser and measured distance. I didn't interrupt their calculations to ask why they had such an instrument. I guess cartographers carried their tools at all times.

We hadn't gone far when we ran into some large rocks blocking the beach. The surf pounded against them sending large sprays of water shooting toward the sky. Billy and Jake continued working as the rest of us sat down defeated.

I was next to Riley so I took the opportunity to question him for my journal. "Riley, where are you from?"

"California. I was taking a semester off to travel the world."

"Where all did you go?"

"Rome, London, Bangkok, and now this pleasant little island."

I smile at the way he phrased it and then added, "Quite the travel experience."

He turned to look at me and I noticed the sadness in his eyes. "I was engaged to be married."

"Why wasn't she with you?" I asked, feeling remorseful for him.

He looked at his hands before saying, "I would do anything to keep her safe."

"But you didn't know the plane would crash," I pointed out; because I didn't want him feeling guilty over something he had no control over. He nodded and remained silent so I moved to a different subject. Billy called out to us and we all stood and followed Jake through a maze of rocks and trees. It was so steep I had to hold onto his arm so I wouldn't slide into the water.

When we finally made it over the rocks we all gathered together. Jake pointed to the ledge way above us and said, "I'm going to take Bella and map out this incline. The rest of you continue along the beach."

I was relieved when nobody questioned our actions. We began slowly deciphering our way through the brush as the jungle closed in over our heads making it very dark. We climbed for close to four hours when a sudden downpour sent us scurrying into a small cave. Jake worked on his calculations while I stared out into the claustrophobic thickness and watched the water come down in a solid wall.

When Jake finally took notice he cussed loudly and scooted over to join me. "Now we know why this island has fresh water."

"Do you think it rains a lot?" I asked stupidly.

"Enough to ruin our plans," he complained. "There is no way anything will burn after this soaking. I think we should move to plan b and build a raft."

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I felt awful for putting him through so much trouble for nothing. I should have listened to him in the first place. I moved back against the wall of the cave and closed my eyes. Jake watched the rain for a bit longer and then pulled a granola bar from his pack and handed it to me.

"Eat before you fall asleep."

I took the bar and ate it slowly as I imagined it was a large steak. I wasn't hungry, just craving something better than oatmeal and raisins. Soon we both dozed off to the sound of rain and the darkness of the cave. I dreamed of my mother. It had been a long time since I thought about her. I wondered what man was filling her bed and what crazy scheme she was working on. When I felt my eyes fill with tears I quickly changed my thought process.

Jake touched my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just reliving the crash," I lied.

"I guess we are lucky," he said, and then yawned widely.

I noticed something was digging into my back so I rolled over and looked at the dirt underneath me. Something shiny was just below the surface so I pushed the dirt aside to find a beautiful diamond ring. I picked it up as if it was a foreign object.

I could see something engraved on the inner band of the ring. It said, B and E forever. I quickly put the ring in my pocket without telling Jake. It had a lot of value and I knew I could get rid of it quickly. More importantly, it meant people had been on this island. I now had hope of being rescued.

We slept to the sound of pouring rain and headed back to the campsite the next morning. The rest of the group had returned too, determined to set out again when the weather dried out a bit. Everyone was busy building small huts that resembled Lego's. Each hut had four hanging hammocks and the Cullens began putting everyone into groups.

Rose and Alice approached me and asked, "Do you want to room with us?"

"Um….sure, but I really think we are going to be rescued," I admitted stupidly. Alice gave me a pitiful look and Rose glared at me as if I said something obscene. It angered me so I added, "Unlike everyone else, I choose to have hope."

I was tempted to pull the ring from my pocket, but it was going to be my cash to keep me going when I got home. Instead I just walked away and stood in the surf to watch the sunset. I was there for a long time when someone approached and held out a sandwich for me to eat. I smiled at Edward and greedily accepted his peace offering.

"I guess the three groups are going to set up different living areas," he said. I looked at him in confusion so he explained. "Carlisle thinks it will help everyone get along if we develop three separate living areas. One just beyond the beach, another close to the water source and a final group to farm the soil rich area."

"Yeah, well, leave me out of the plans," I said stubbornly. I wasn't about to play settle the island when I had plans to get out of here as soon as possible.

Edward turned to look out at the dark sea and added softly, "I was hoping you would be in my group."

"Your group?" I asked.

"Carlisle put me, Jasper and Emmett in charge of the groups. He will oversee everything and we will report directly to him."

I laughed but I didn't find anything funny. "So he's the governor and you three are the mayors?" I said snidely. "Which group is Jake in?" I added and noticed he winced a bit. Maybe he already knew we had plans to try and save ourselves.

Edward smiled without looking at me and then turned and walked away. I continued to stand in the warm water and stared at nothing. I felt a bit of apprehension, like I had been given a second chance at life and I was turning my back on it. But what kind of life could I have on an island with no resources? If nothing Bella Swan was resourceful. I let the irony of the situation wash over me. I was struggling with being trapped on this island when I could just as easily be locked away in a cell forever.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jake left with his father and the scouting group while the rest of us continued making the living quarters. He was going to find the best place to launch our raft and I was going to sneak supplies to take with us. Each day I put a thing or two in my back pack and it was filling up quickly.

Edward began to ignore me, which was fine with me. I didn't want to feel guilty for lying to him or sad to leave him behind. Alice and Rose were beginning to become good friends. We talked a lot about things back in the real world, just not our personal lives. Alice loved fashion and Rose was into food and wine. She knew what herbs to add to make our measly meals delicious.

The men dug a ditch and installed a pump to clean the water. Mr. Banner tended his seedlings and promised a great crop for the next year. We lived off of seafood and fruit most of the time. The time came when we were going to separate to our own living areas. I followed Alice and Rose and noticed we were in Edward's group assigned to live close to the fresh water ponds. A girl named Tanya moved into our hut making four.

At nightfall Edward came by to check on everyone. He held a flashlight up and I put out my hand to stop him from blinding me.

"I just wanted to ask everyone to report to the eating area tomorrow morning for a meeting. We are going to divide up the work and start a rotation of duties," he said authoritatively.

"Do you know if the scouting group is back yet?" I asked. I didn't want to be assigned duties if Jake was ready with a raft.

Edward shook his head without answering and turned to Tanya. "Is everything okay here?"

I glanced at Rose and noticed she rolled her eyes at Alice. Did Edward think we were being mean to this woman or was there something about her health that had him worried? I waited for him to leave and then asked, "So, is there a reason for Edward to worry about you?"

She flipped her hair back and smiled knowingly. "He's a sweet man, isn't he?"

It wasn't really an answer to my question so I began arranging the blanket on my hammock as I mumbled, "Oh yeah, quite sweet for an accountant."

Alice looked at me and questioned, "What does that mean?"

I finally stopped fiddling and turned to face all three of the women. "Doesn't it seem odd to anyone that we are so equipped to live here indefinitely? I mean, this is an island and last I heard Patagonia is damn cold."

I saw something pass between the others and I realized they were part of what was going on here so it was a waste of breath to speak to them. "Never mind," I added, "I'm just really tired."

I climbed into my hammock and waited for them to extinguish the lantern. It was a few hours later when I head both Rose and Alice sneak out of the hut. They didn't speak at all but their footsteps trailed off as if they were heading deeper into the jungle. I was tempted to follow, but I didn't have a flashlight and knew if I lit the lantern I would wake up the others.

I tried to stay awake to see when they would return but after several hours I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning both women were asleep in their hammocks. Without speaking I climbed down and went to the woman's bathroom hut to brush my teeth and use the man made toilet. I then made my way to the eating area to find several people already gathered there.

Edward was looking over a list and when he saw me he seemed to get a little flustered. I walked close to him and whispered, "Tanya made it through the night. I thought you would want to know."

He nodded and it made me laugh. Maybe he was used to being so discreet but I was way more secretive than he could ever be. I sat on a chair and waited for the meeting to start. Edward went over a few rules and it made me reminiscent of summer camp as a kid. I wondered how the founding fathers decided on the declaration and if the thirteen colonies were made to keep everyone from fighting with each other.

"Bella, you will be in charge of writing a weekly column that will be shared with the other camps. We will rotate the reports to keep abreast of the other areas," he said.

"I'm running a newspaper?" I ask in shock.

"Do you have other qualifications?" he questioned me.

"Yes, but none I can share with you," I added angrily.

Everyone laughed and I realized how my comment sounded. I couldn't tell them about my real profession so I shut my mouth and let them all assume I would be their star reporter. He gave out assignments and everyone continued eating and chatting away.

Alice and Rose sat close to me and I watched them as they ate. They were happy and didn't seem tired in the least. It made me think I had fallen asleep a lot earlier than I thought. Tanya stayed away from where we sat and seemed to follow Edward like a puppy.

Soon everyone began their chores so I sat with my notebook and doodled so people would think I was hard at work too. I was drawing a picture of the ring I found and was daydreaming about how much money I could get for it when someone interrupted my thoughts. "What's that?" a female voice asked.

I jumped and quickly shut the notebook before looking up at Tanya's curious expression. "Nothing," I said harshly.

"It looked like a wedding ring to me," she said snidely.

"Yeah, my mom's," I lied. "I was just thinking about my parents."

Her gaze softened a bit and she exhaled deeply. "Yeah, I miss my parents too."

"Where are you from?" I pressed, pretending to be curious.

"Alaska."

"Why were you in Bangkok?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she gave me a threatening glare. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?"

I laughed because I was doing my best not to cause trouble. I was here because the two captains couldn't keep a plane in the air. I shook my head and said, "I haven't even begun to cause trouble."

She stormed off and I sat there laughing in disbelief. Edward approached me as if chastising a child and shook his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"About what?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he was talking about and thought he wanted to act as the peacemaker between two women.

"To help you get busy," he added.

His response angered me and I jumped off the log I was sitting on and harshly wiped the dirt from my pants. "Do you know if Jake's back?" I demanded.

Edward's jaw tightened and he refused to answer my question. I wondered if there was a reason the three groups needed to stay away from each other. Maybe the others were being tortured….or possibly rescued while we hid away in the jungle.

"I demand to speak to Jake," I added desperately.

Edward's head lowered and he said softly, "They haven't returned yet."

My heart began to pound and I worried something horrible happened to them. "Shouldn't we go look for them?" I gasped.

"No, they had a lot of work to do. They won't be back for another week, at least."

I couldn't see his eyes so I couldn't tell if he was lying to me. I finally walked away and went back to my hammock. I wrote for a moment, mostly about the assignments our group had been given. Many of the men were digging a trench to add water supply lines to the other groups. It seemed like a lot of work just to keep us all apart.

The days began to run together as I fought boredom as much as possible. I was kneeling at one of the water sources we used to wash clothes and was approached by Edward. He stood next to me and said, "Do you have a report I can take to Carlisle and Esme?"

"You mean to the King and Queen," I said hatefully.

He huffed but didn't respond to my comment so I finally said, "Yeah, I'll get it for you later."

"Just tell me where it is and I'll get it," he came back with. I stiffened, knowing I didn't want him to see the doodles and off the cuff comments I kept in my notebook. I took a moment to finish the shirt I was cleaning and then stood and headed back to my hut.

He followed so when I got to the door I stopped and turned to face him. "I have a few edits to make so give me about half an hour."

"I'll wait," he said as he crossed his arms.

I went inside and glanced over the poor excuse I had for an article and then pulled it from the notebook and walked to the door. "Here," I said as I pressed it harshly into his hands.

He stood where he was and perused the writing. I crossed my arms defiantly until he looked at me and smiled. "Do you want to come with me to deliver this?"

My first instinct was to refuse, but I wanted to see who was positioned along the shore so I nodded and followed behind him. We walked several hundred yards before he finally came to a stop and motioned for me to sit on a boulder.

I hesitated, thinking he wanted to offer me a rest but instead he tore into me. "Okay, you're not fooling me with this whole author story. I want the truth."

I glared at him as my mind was spinning a mile a minute. I needed to cover and I wasn't sure what to say. I finally came out with, "I'm still in school, okay? I'm still working on my bachelors because I take semesters off to travel. I didn't want to admit I was still a student."

He nodded and then looked guilty for confronting me. I decided to do a little confronting myself. "So I'm not buying the whole accountant story. Fess up."

He gave me a crooked smile that set my heart beating and said, "I'm truly an accountant, I swear."

"For what secret government agency?" I pushed.

He raised his finger and said, "Ah, now who said it was a government agency?"

I watched him for a second and then asked in only a whisper, "Are you off the grid?"

He laughed loudly and found it hard to regain his composure. I stomped off, hopefully headed in the right direction and he eventually followed me. We walked for close to an hour when I could finally see the ocean. I was surprised at how much the group had accomplished. It made me feel lazy and a bit ashamed of my own group.

I saw Angela and Ben and made my way over to them. Edward headed right for the Cullens. Ben stood and offered me a hug as I looked in shock over their makeshift hospital. It was packed with things a regular hospital would have. I didn't bother asking where they got it all because I knew the response would be an explanation of building a clinic in Patagonia.

"How are things in your area?" Ben asked.

"Not as good as yours," I answered truthfully. "Hey, have you heard anything about Billy Black?" I wasn't really interested in Billy, but with his poor health they would see him before I would. Jake seemed very protective of his father so if he was sick Jake would be with him.

"No, they haven't returned. But his diabetes was under control when they left. I think losing weight has helped him," Ben said.

"Maybe they built a raft and left the island," I said aloud when I meant to keep it quiet. I was suddenly afraid Jake had left without me, but surely he would send people to rescue us.

I noticed how Ben and Angela gave each other a knowing glance and then quickly returned with, "No, they wouldn't do that. Jake would want his father close to medical care."

"But if his father was doing better maybe they found the perfect spot to leave, or maybe they found a boat or something."

Angela reached out and touched my arm in sympathy with my hopeful thinking. I was about to throw her hand off of me but I had to admit it felt reassuring. She was a tender person and I appreciated it at the moment.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Carlisle and Emmett staring at me. Neither of them smiled and I grew nervous. "May we have a word with you?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed cynically because did they really expect me to refuse? I was basically their captive. "Like I have a choice," I mumbled, and headed toward the water so we could have a bit of privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I assumed I would be questioned about my deceit but they never brought it up. Instead they inundated me with questions about how I was acclimating. They wanted to know if I was making friends and if I was feeling safe and secure. I found the whole thing disturbing. I almost got the feeling I was being threatened, although they never said anything threatening.

I glanced around and saw Edward talking with Esme and wished I could be part of their conversation. I decided to bring up Jake instead. "Do you think the mapping group is okay?"

Captain Cullen smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure they are fine. They're professionals and this is a small island."

"Yeah, small," I agreed, "so it shouldn't take this long."

The two men glanced at each other before Captain Cullen said, "They could easily send for help if they needed it. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Maybe they found a way to be rescued," I added, watching his reaction closely.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful," he responded, staring right into my eyes.

At that moment Edward called me over for some food. We were fussed over and treated royally. I wondered if our own group would have been so gracious. I rummaged through the clothes and made a few selections before we headed back to our 'neighborhood'.

Angela came to say goodbye and handed me a small bag with some pills in it. "These are antidepressants. With all of the trauma you've been through…." I gave her a knowing look so she rephrased. "With all the trauma we've all been through it might help for just a bit to take these."

I nodded and thanked her for being so sweet to me. I took one of the pills right away but she assured me they needed to build up in my system before I would notice a difference. Edward and I walked in silence until it began to rain. We tried to pick up our pace but it became a downpour so we made our way under thick brush.

"God, I hate this place," I said desperately.

Edward removed his damp shirt and held it over my head to keep drips from landing on me. I pushed his hand away as I said, "I'm not Tanya."

He huffed and pulled his arms down. "I'm fully aware of who you are. I was trying to be nice."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them tightly as I brooded. Soon the silence got to be too much so I decided to initiate some conversation. "Explain to me again why we have to live in three separate places."

My questioned surprised him, or maybe it was just the fact that I was speaking to him. He finally answered and said, "I guess there have been studies that people under stress do better with their own communities. It keeps fighting to a minimum and establishes group pride."

I chuckled, "I'm sure that is what the Nazi's thought."

He actually laughed and then added, "Well, I got stuck with the difficult people."

I pushed his shoulder with mine and said, "Hey, don't insult me."

His eyes widened and he quickly explained, "I didn't mean you. I was talking about some of the others."

Now I was the surprised one. Maybe he knew Alice and Rose were sneaking out at night. "Who is being difficult?" I asked. He squirmed but I wasn't about to let him off the hook. "Come on, maybe I can help."

"I shouldn't have said 'difficult' because it isn't really fair. I just find Tanya hard to deal with."

I stared until he finally turned to look at me, then I broke into laughter. He just rolled his eyes and looked away again.

"She likes you," I began. I was hoping to tease him but he quickly shook his head.

"Tanya is a pain in the ass. She always has been."

He suddenly stood and mumbled something about needing to get back quickly so I jumped up and followed him. I thought over his comment and finally asked, "Did you know Tanya before the crash?" He kept walking and did not answer.

"Hey," I said and pulled on his arm.

He spun around and looked at me with furious eyes. It actually caused me to take a step back before asking with a much meeker tone. "Did you?"

"No," he said emphatically.

"I just thought….." My voice trailed off and he began walking quickly again. When we caught sight of our huts I rushed to mine. Tanya was lying on her hammock looking at an airline magazine. I put my stuff away and combed out my wet hair before saying, "I was surprised to hear you knew Edward before the crash."

She turned a page without looking at me and said, "Intimately."

I tried to act nonchalant but my anger got the better of me and I stormed off to find him. I realized I had lied too, but not about something like this. I crashed into his hut and stopped short when I found Alice there. She was lying on his hammock with his arms around her. They both jumped and I quickly backed out of their space. I guess Edward tries to be intimate with every female he can. I stayed out of his way the rest of the day and was grateful when nightfall came.

I was sound asleep when I felt a hand come gently across my mouth. I gasped and it clamped tightly. My eyes shot open to find Jake looking at me as he whispered, "Shhh, come with me." My heart was pounding from adrenalin and also from sheer joy at seeing he had returned.

I saw Rose, Tanya and Alice were asleep in the hammocks so I climbed out to follow Jake. We made our way deeper into the jungle until I couldn't contain myself any longer. I pulled him around to face me and threw my arms around his neck.

"Wow," he laughed. "I should have stayed away longer."

"No," I added quickly. "You were gone way too long. I was afraid something happened to you." I let him believe it was his presence I missed so much when it was actually the potential to escape.

He pushed me away by the hips and looked into my eyes with a huge grin. "Aw, you were worried about me?"

I took a step back and added softly, "I thought you left the island without me."

His smile faded and a look of consternation took its place. "This island isn't so easy to leave. The natural movement of the tides washes everything back to the island. You would need a motor to break the pull."

I thought for a moment and then said, "So James had a motor, right?"

"Or he washed up somewhere dead and nobody is telling us," he said to confuse me even more.

I was too afraid to ask if we were left without any hope. I couldn't hear him confirm my biggest fear without collapsing onto the jungle floor. He thought for a moment and then said, "I think we would need to launch during a storm. Maybe the winds would get us past the waves."

My heart was pounding when I realized he hadn't abandoned hope of leaving here. We would just have to be patient and go at the right time. I was ready to ask him to let me help with the raft when the sound of someone approaching made us scurry into the brush.

"I miss you so much," a woman said.

"You have no idea," a man replied.

Jake looked at me and laughed so I held my hand over his mouth so we wouldn't be heard. We could hear they were kissing passionately and I became worried we were going to hear them have sex. They finally parted and the woman walked right past where we were hiding. I knew those shoes. It was Rosalie but I was unsure who the man had been. I found it odd that they couldn't request to be in the same group and I whispered to Jake, "Are you assigned to my group?"

He shook his head and whispered back, "No, I'm with the farmers." He gave me a disgusted look to let me know he was not happy about being assigned where to live.

"But we have to be in the same group so we can work on the raft," I said in fear he would select another partner in crime.

"I can manage the raft, you just make sure we have the right supplies," he said, sounding very confident.

We were silent for a few moments and I finally asked, "How will I know when you want to launch the raft?"

He thought for a bit and then said, "If you hear thunder make your way to east side of the island. Especially if the wind is strong."

I nodded, although I had no idea which way was East and also knew I wouldn't be able to navigate the jungle by myself. I was thinking of what to say without sounding stupid when he leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. I pushed him away harshly and got up off the ground. "What was that for?" I demanded.

He chuckled and got up off the jungle floor before heading off into the brush. "Someday you'll beg me to kiss you," he added over his shoulder.

"Not likely, unless I'm comatose and someone is using me as a puppet with their hand shoved up my ass," I yelled after him.

I turned around to make my way back to the camp and ran right into Edward's chest. I stared up at him like a guilty child who was caught sneaking out to meet a boy. I wasn't sure what to say so I stood silently with my arms crossed.

He finally spoke softly and said, "I'm not your warden."

"Really?" I questioned. "So I can live with another group if I want?"

He shrugged and said, "Sure, I guess."

His expression was one of disappointment and I hated being the cause of that look so I decided to throw Rose under the bus too. "Rosalie is seeing a man from another group; can she go live with him?"

He surprised me by sighing loudly and cussing under his breath. I wondered if he perhaps wanted to give Rosalie a try after he tired of Alice. He finally looked back at me and said, "No, she can't. Captain Cullen is doing what is best for all of us."

"So I can go, but she can't?" I pressed, making sure I understood I had permission.

"Nobody is moving anywhere until we have things running smoothly. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stray far from our area. It isn't safe."

"Jake didn't say there was any danger," I pointed out, and watched his jaw tighten. If he didn't know who I had snuck out to see he did now. "He mapped the island so he would know."

Edward's demeanor changed and he touched my arm lightly. "Bella, please don't make this difficult. Just trust me, okay?"

"I'll trust you if you tell me what is going on," I said in my own soft voice. "I feel like everyone is in on the same secret and I'm the only one in the dark."

He nodded and his voice lowered even more so I had to lean closer to hear him. "We are trying to be confident and assured, but Captain Cullen doesn't think we should assume we'll be rescued. There is a real possibility we will be here indefinitely."

I stared directly into his eyes as I tried to will him into telling me the truth. He was continuing on with the same line of bull the Cullens had been saying all along. I finally backed up and nodded at him. "Yeah, and you're just an accountant."

"Don't do this," he begged with a tortured look. "Right now I'm trying to lead a group of people. Nothing else matters."

"It matters when we can't be honest," I said and quickly regretted my words.

He bit his lip for a moment and then said, "I assume all college students know the difference between 'aisle and isles.' Except you, of course."

My entire body turned numb as I realized he didn't believe a word of my lies. I was furious, embarrassed, and wanted nothing more than to run. Instead I stood there as if I were glued to the ground. I finally managed to say, "Well, I'm sure Alice can whisper them in your ear….if Tanya isn't already in your hammock, that is."

He lashed back with, "Hopefully when you ask Jake to kiss you it won't be with lying lips."

"Go to hell," I screamed at him.

"I've already been there," he said, barely audible. Then he turned and walked away. I was left there in anger and confusion. I really wished Jake was close by so I could head back to his camp right now. I growled in frustration and then made my way to my hut and got into my hammock. It was several hours before I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6

When I finally woke the next day I was alone in the hut. I got some clean clothes and went to take a quick dip in the bathing pond. It was warm and sunny so I sat naked on the shore to dry off. I thought I heard a noise and looked around but I couldn't see anyone. I dressed and went to find something to eat.

Alice handed me a bowl and sat next to me when I sat to eat. She had obviously talked to Edward and tried to find a way to say what she wanted to say to me. I ate and ignored her until she finally said, "Bella, when I was in Edward hammock I was upset and he was comforting me."

"Uh huh," I said without any emotion.

"I'm not…..I mean…..Edward and me…..No, there is nothing…..I mean he's a nice guy….."

I turned to look at her as she struggled to explain without actually saying anything. I watched her and then asked, "Did you know him before the flight?"

"What?" she asked in shock. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Because he knew Tanya before so I assumed he knew you, too."

She gasped and looked around to see if anyone was listening. She leaned in and said, "He told you about Tanya?"

I pushed my bowl away and stood. "No, but you just did."

I walked away and heard Alice run in an opposite direction. I was sick of all the secrets and went right back to my hut and grabbed my backpack. I took off in the general direction Jake had gone and ran into Riley. "Hey, do you know how to get to where Dr. Banner is planting the crops?"

"Yeah, head North West and when you get to a ridge look down in the open valley area and you'll see all the huts."

"Thanks, Riley," I said as heartfelt as I could.

I found a faint trail and followed it for several hours before I realized I was making big circles and never getting anywhere. I sat against a fallen log and after everything that had happened I finally broke down. I sobbed loudly into my hands and began to believe I would be stuck here forever.

I heard a rustling sound and I held my breath thinking it was a wild animal or something dangerous. I was a bit relieved when Edward came into view. I had no control of my body and I lunged at him, collapsing in his arms. He held me as I cried and never said a word. His body rocked back and forth and his hand ran softly up and down my back. I didn't know why he was being so nice after I had been so awful to him but I was too upset to try and figure anything out.

When I felt totally exhausted I pulled away and tried to wipe my face. Edward held up a washcloth and I took it from his hand as I tried to smile. "Thanks," I managed.

"Here, sit down," he suggested and I returned to the fallen log. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I just wish I understood everything," I sobbed.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Bella, I travel often. I have a pretty routine schedule so I meet people who I only know casually. You are seeing conspiracies where there aren't any."

"Tanya said you two were intimate," I said as I sniffed.

"Yes," he said softly. "When you are stuck in a storm and all the flights are cancelled you do things to pass the time. I'm not proud of my actions."

"And Alice?" I pushed.

"She's been the flight attendant on several of my flights. After a long flight and too much to drink I confessed about my actions with Tanya. Alice is a confidant."

I nodded and then let my head rest against his body. I decided to get a few things off my chest so I started with, "My parents don't have any idea where I am. They won't be looking for me."

He was quiet as he thought through my words and then said, "Maybe it is better. At least you know they aren't worrying."

I laughed but kept my head firmly attached to him. "I doubt they've ever worried about me in their lives. What about your family."

"It's just me," he said, and I raised my head to look at him. He smiled softly and reached out to run his finger down the trail of my tears.

"I dropped out of college," I finally admitted. "I couldn't stand the structure."

"See, that isn't so bad," he told me, having no idea how bad my story really was.

The rain began to fall and Edward stood and held out his hand as he picked up my backpack. He led me deeper into the brush and then into a large cave filled with boxes. It was nice to be out of the rain so I didn't question him just yet. "Do you have dry clothes?" he asked.

I nodded and began digging through my pack. He saw the food and water I unloaded but he didn't say anything. When I pulled off my shirt I expected him to turn away but he continued to watch me and never even blushed. After I was changed I picked up a box of raisins and handed it to him. He willingly took it and we both sat against the cave wall.

"This is too familiar," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head. "What's with the boxes?"

"Those are supplies we need to keep dry," he answered. I had so many snide remarks I could say, but I was grateful for his company so I managed to keep my mouth shut. I let my head lean back and I closed my eyes.

"Here," he said and let his legs stretch out in front of his body and then patted his lap. I put my head in his lap and let him run his fingers through my hair. It was soothing and I never wanted it to end. Eventually he asked me about my plans when boarding the flight. I figured the truth wouldn't hurt so I confessed I was headed to Belize to meet up with some friends.

"Will your friends look for you? Maybe notify your parents you never showed?"

I turned over so I could look up at him. "No, I never make definite plans. They wouldn't think anything of it if I didn't show up."

He stared down into my eyes and said softly, "How could anyone miss seeing you and not ache inside?"

My pulse was racing and I tried to think through my feelings. He was handsome and quick with the sweet talk, but he also acted as if he knew me, not what I pretended to be but who I actually was. It made me feel vulnerable and scared.

"I'm always on the fringe," I explained. "I don't get too involved with others."

His thumbed moved to run lightly over my mouth and I had to fight the desire to suckle it. It was growing difficult to breathe so took a very deep breath and tried to calm down. He easily pulled me further onto his lap so my face was now close to his. We looked at each other with anticipation, lust, and knowledge this was a stupid thing to do….but we succumbed.

His mouth was warm and soft as it connected with mine. We each gasped for air as we remained joined, unwilling to part for even a fraction of a second. My hands went into his hair which was now long enough to hide my fingers. His hands pulled me tighter and tighter as if trying to meld my body into his.

I managed to get to my knees and quickly straddled his lap. We both moaned loudly as our bodies writhed together. His neck was stretched to its limit as he continued kissing my mouth as I moved up on my knees to rub against his chest. We finally reached the moment where clothes would have to be removed and we teetered on the edge of ripping them off or moving away from each other.

He let his head drop but his arms held me tightly as we both gasped for air like drowning men. I wanted to scream from excitement and cry from the unfairness of everything. The only place someone like me could have someone like him would be this damned island. I pushed on his shoulders and he willingly loosened his arms. We didn't look at each other as we each moved further down the wall.

It was silent except for the rain until Edward finally said, "Is this what you mean by 'fringe'".

I gathered the courage to look at him and I saw an expression of hurt and pain. He was a good guy and I had to save him from himself. "I'm not the kind of girl a guy like you would get involved with. Contrary to what everyone thinks I believe we will be rescued and then….." I didn't want to tell him I would be right back to my old ways and he would be left hurting even more.

He nodded as if he understood but then said, "What if we only think about the here and now?"

"Here and now I want you. I'm not sure if it is because I'm marooned on this island and you are a very hot guy." He smiled and looked down for a moment. "Or if I'm feeling something for you."

Again he nodded but tried to explain what he was feeling. "I did the whole jump without looking thing and it never brought me happiness. Why don't we just take some time to get to know each other?"

I smiled and he followed my lead until I said, "How do we get to know each other when we can't be honest about our lives?"

He rubbed his face with irritation and huffed again. "This life began the moment we landed on the beach. Let's just agree it is where our reality begins."

I stood and paced back and forth as I thought about his words. He interrupted my thoughts by chuckling and I turned to look at him. "I can't really take you on dates, but will watching the sun set over the horizon count?"

I glanced outside to see the sheets of rain coming down and gave his a challenging stare. He only shrugged and said, "I have other ideas."

I could easily guess his other ideas and it made me laugh. It felt good to be flirting with a man and not thinking about other baggage. If I really had to choose between having sex with him in a cave and watching the sun sink, I knew which one I would choose.

I walked between his legs and knelt down to face him. He put both hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands moved to his shorts and began working the button and zipper. A loud clap of thunder vibrated the entire island. I jumped and Edward laughed, thinking the sound had startled me. Instead it called to me like an alarm.

I pulled from his hold and rushed to the edge of the cave. Another rumble of thunder began low and grew to a loud bass. I turned and looked back at his confused face. His smile faded as he watched me wrestle with what to do.

"Bella, what is going on?" he asked. I could hear the tension in his voice but I was certain it was nothing compared to my own.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He finally stood and I began to feel trapped between him and Jake. Both offered something so different and at the moment I wasn't sure what I wanted. The wind picked up and a roaring sound swept over the small cave. I swallowed and took one last look at Edward.

He was offering me a fantasy. Any relationship I had with him would be limited to our existence on this island. If rescue ever came he would learn about who I really was. I would rather ache for what could have been than have him learn to hate me. I realized I didn't really have a choice.

"I have to go," I said sadly, and then turned to run from the protection of the small enclosure.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Edward wasn't about to let me scurry into the middle of a storm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the cave. I tried to struggle but his hold only tightened. "Bella, it's dangerous out there. Please don't go. God, you could fall off the ridge to your death."

"So we're close to the ridge?" I asked, wondering how far I would have to go to find Jake.

He realized why I wanted to know and let go of my arm. He moved away from me and nodded as he said, "Oh, I see."

His word barely registered as my mind was trying to decide what to do. Surely Jake couldn't have a raft built so soon, but would he go to our meeting spot and think I had changed my mind? I could see the water making the dirt into mud and knew I wouldn't get far in the storm. I finally sighed and looked back at Edward. He had his head down but his posture told me he was angry.

I was ready to be a bit more honest with him and let him know I planned on being rescued so his whole plan of life beginning with the wreck wasn't going to work. I never got the chance. Just as I opened my mouth someone came running into the cave. "Jasper," Edward exclaimed.

"Hey, man it is a hurricane out there," he said, as he tried to shake off some water.

"What are you doing in the middle of it?" Edward asked.

Jasper glanced at me as if to pose the same question to us, but he said, "I was putting out marker ribbons. It will be easier for everyone to find their way around. Your group is green," he informed us.

"Find our way to the other groups?" I asked, and he nodded as if I was silly to think anything else.

"Bella wants to see Jake," Edward said angrily.

Jasper tuned to look at me and then said, "He's taking care of his father. Billy isn't doing well."

I was relieved to hear he wasn't waiting for me on the east side of the island but news of Billy health decline had me worried. Jake would never leave if his father was sick. I was stuck in my own thoughts and didn't realize Jasper and Edward were whispering to each other. I didn't care what secrets they had, my concern was for my own dilemma.

We eventually all sat down and waited out the storm. When it was only a slight drizzle we ventured out and made our way back to our own groups. Edward didn't speak and I didn't try to engage him. It would be easier if we grew to dislike each other and forget about our burning passion from the cave.

When I entered my hut Tanya looked me up and down and said, "What happened to you?"

I was suddenly very jealous of her and her hook up with the guy I had denied. I smiled and said, "I was in a cave with Edward."

Her eyes narrowed and she was either too angry or too jealous to reply. She simply left. I laughed and Alice shook her head. "You shouldn't upset Tanya. She isn't one to forgive and forget."

I now turned to face Alice. She was next in line for my need for revenge regarding my feelings for Edward. "I'm sure he'll tell you nothing happened. You are his 'confidant' after all." I even used air quotes to get my point across.

Instead of growing angry and having an all out bitch fight she let her head fall to the side and she said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I know this is hard for you."

I wasn't sure how to respond. She knocked me off my game and I felt badly for being so awful to her. Rosalie walked in at that moment and announced, "We are all going to the beach for dinner. The Cullens want to talk to everyone."

Alice jumped up and down as if being summoned to an audience with the queen. I began to worry about what news they were going to dump on us now. Maybe they found James and Victoria's bodies. I got some clean clothes and went to the pond to clean off and try to look decent for the gathering.

We walked as a group and followed the blue ribbons tied along a trail. When we got to the beach Jasper's group was already there but Jake wasn't with them. I knew Billy must be very ill. I found my way to Angela and she gave me a big hug. "How is the medication helping?"

I shrugged because I had only taken it a couple of times. "Okay, I guess. Have you heard Billy is sick?"

"Yes, Ben will go there tomorrow and see what is going on. I'm sure it is just from exhaustion."

I saw an opportunity and asked if I could go with Ben. Angela looked a little flustered by my suggestion but finally assured me Ben would pick me up on his way.

I felt a bit better and asked her to make sure to let Ben know I would accompany him. She agreed. Carlisle called us all to gather and we sat along the shore. He passed out the updates I had compiled and I felt my face redden at my obvious lack of skill. "As you can see," he began, "Jasper's group has begun having church meetings. I think anyone who wants to attend should be able to. There is a schedule on the report."

I looked over at them in awe. They were obviously progressing further than our group, too. We would have to come up with something to offer, since we didn't have a hospital or a church. Edward let his head fall in shame. I wanted to defend him and point out he was given the difficult people. But I remained quiet.

Jasper and Emmett spoke for a few minutes and when it was Edward's turn you could tell he was not in the mood to be positive. He said everything was fine with our group and then he sat down. A few heads turned and glanced at me. I was shocked and wondered just how much Edward was sharing with people.

Esme told us to enjoy the evening and pointed out a volleyball net and some chess boards. I shook my head and knew any explanation would be taking them to Patagonia so I didn't ask. I headed toward the aircraft to get some more notebooks and then sat and watched everyone through the windows. Edward was talking with the Cullens and I noticed Rosalie was sneaking away with Emmett. He must have been the man she had met with.

Alice and Jasper were talking with Angela and Ben. It made me wonder if Alice took the antidepressants too. Maybe it was why she was so happy all the time. A group began a game of volleyball and I knew I would steer as far from that torture as possible. I let my head fall back on the seat and I was soon drifting off to sleep. A loud voice woke me up. I could hear someone coming up the stairs so I jumped up and hid in the cockpit.

"I'm not having this discussion with you," Edward said.

I looked around for a better place to hide but I was stuck. I quickly reached for the cabinet so I could pretend to be getting a notebook. Luckily, he didn't come inside my place of refuge.

"She wasn't even supposed to be on this flight," Tanya yelled back at him.

I realized their discussion was about me. I moved to the door so I could hear better. "Do you think you were on this flight for me?" he gasped in surprise. "I can assure you that is not the case."

"Your father made promises to me," she said as tears broke out.

"Take it up with him, not me," Edward yelled. His voice did not soften to her tears and it made me a bit proud of him. I also realized he was still lying to me. He said he was alone in the world when obviously his father was still alive.

Loud sobs broke out but I could hear someone leaving the plane. I looked out to see Edward storming off. It was only a few moments longer when I saw Tanya run after him. I decided to save the poor guy. Liars should protect each other, I rationalized.

I left the plane and walked to where he was standing as Tanya continued to berate him. I took hold of his arm and pulled him toward me. "Can I talk to you in private?"

He looked relieved and we both left Tanya there crying. After a few steps I said softly, "I don't really need to talk to you, but you looked like you needed some help."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as he said, "You have no idea how much you just helped me."

"I think I do," I said cryptically.

We walked for a moment before he pointed out, "Jake isn't here."

"Yeah, he stayed with Billy."

We continued in silence until I came clean. "Look Edward, Jake is a nice kid. I think of him as a friend….or more like a little brother."

He stopped walking and turned to face me. I noticed we were far from the group so there was no need to whisper. "So you feel the need to run from me in the middle of a storm just to see a brother?"

"I wasn't running from you," I said emphatically. "But I also think we got carried away."

"I agree," he said to shock me. "I moved way to fast. We should slow down a bit."

It wasn't what I meant. I had hooked up with guys before without feeling the need to acquire promises from their fathers. I didn't want to tell him it was not the lust I was regretting but the possibility of a relationship. I smiled and made a risky suggestion. "Why don't we try being friends and see how that goes?"

He groaned in frustration and threw his hands in the air. "I'm always going to be your friend. I think you're interesting. I don't have to 'try' to be your friend."

"I guess I mean, let's see if things progress naturally. I don't want to feel like I am beholding to you or anything."

We stood a foot apart and stared into each other's face. If we were in the real world saying those words would have meant I never planned on seeing him again. But in our situation it meant I didn't want to feel guilty for running off with Jake. He finally gave me a gentle smile and I realized I was lying to myself, not just him. I didn't want to have a reason to stay here. He could very easily become a reason and I couldn't take the chance.

I smiled back and teased him by saying, "But if you ever need to make Tanya jealous, I'm your girl."

His smile faded and he looked back at the crowd further down the beach. When he turned back to me his expression was serious. "I wouldn't mess with Tanya if I were you."

I wasn't afraid of girls like Tanya. They were all about the drama and would break down before getting into an actual scuffle. I had been trained in self-defense by my father so nobody intimidated me. "Thanks for the warning," I chuckled. "I think Tanya would worry more about breaking a nail than getting into a fight."

He began to explain his warning but suddenly stopped. "You would fight her over me?" He looked a little surprised but then gave me a panty dropping grin.

Now I laughed loudly. His confidence was bold to be sure. But his face was so handsome that it sent a shiver down my spine. I headed back to the group as I said, "Yes, I probably would."

Edward gave a fist pump into the air and then ran to catch up with me. Tanya glared at us both as we made our way through the food line.


	8. Chapter 8

8

It was nice to be all together for a change. I could see why it was a good idea to separate, it made the time together precious. When the sun set we all sat around a large bon fire. I hoped somewhere out in the darkness a ship or a plane could see the glow but since the others didn't seem too worried I let my hopes wane. The mood became melancholy and Mrs. Cope began speaking about memories from home. Her husband put his arm around her as she cried silently.

Others began to open up and share things they missed, but nobody spoke of hope of rescue or what they would do if they returned. I looked at Riley and wondered if he wished he brought his girlfriend so he wouldn't be stranded here alone. He looked heartbroken and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella," Eric said, "What do you miss?"

His question caught me off guard. I tried to think about what I missed but it wasn't anything concrete. I just missed the freedom my life had afforded me, but was running from place to place really free? I glanced around the group and saw they were waiting for me to speak. I finally said, "I miss my folks." I hadn't seen them for years but it was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't make me sound heartless.

"What are they like?" Emmett asked.

"Um….normal parents," I said as I tried to remain calm. "They're divorced. My dad is a small town sort of man and my mother is a free spirit. They're cool."

I was playing with my fingers and Edward sensed my lack of comfort so he changed the subject. I was grateful he saved me like I had saved him. I felt his hand pat my back and I turned to mouth the word, "Thanks."

A man named Mike began doing impressions. He was so good that soon my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard. It was funny until he began doing impressions of us. He was spot on and when someone yelled out my name he spun around toward the sea and yelled, "I'm leaving and I don't care if I have to swim a million miles."

Everyone laughed but it made me realize everyone thought my desire to leave was something comical. Edward saved me again by reaching for someone's guitar and began playing a tune. Soon people began signing the lyrics as he played 'If You Could Read My Mind.' I watched him play flawlessly and when the song said:

If I could read your mind love  
What a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind that drugstores sell

I looked away and began letting sand run through my fingers. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind and know what a horrible human being I had been. Everything in my life had been from my own doing. I couldn't blame my parents any longer. I was an adult and acting out was only going to get me into trouble. I realized for the first time I was trying to get their attention and the worst part was it didn't ever work.

When it was finally time to go Esme asked to speak with me and Edward. The group went on without us and I got the feeling she was trying to separate us from the others. She asked a couple of non-important questions and then let us go. We walked for a bit and then Edward took hold of my arm to keep me close to his flashlight.

The silence was becoming awkward so I said, "Thanks again for changing the subject. I'm not close to my parents and I wasn't sure what to say."

"I was just happy to hear you weren't missing a boyfriend," he admitted.

"Men are overrated," I said with a laugh.

"Maybe you just never met the right man," he said to make it awkward again.

I stumbled on a vine and he quickly caught me before I fell. He dropped his flashlight and it left us in total darkness. I steadied myself but he didn't let go and continued holding me to him. My hand slowly rose to his face and I held his cheek lightly.

"Be careful," he whispered. His words could have so many meanings but I couldn't see his face well enough to decipher them. My mind was blank and I couldn't think of a response. I didn't want to be cynical or flippant but I was terrified to say something suggestive in the dark.

He turned his face and kissed the palm of my hand softly and then moved away to retrieve his flashlight. I was trying to regain my composure as we continued down the trail. He escorted me to my hut and then left me there with Alice, Rose and Tanya. Alice got right into bed. Tanya glared at me as I gathered my toiletries. Rose followed when I left to brush my teeth. She entered the hut with me and then leaned against the door as I washed my face. I could tell something was on her mind. Maybe she wanted to talk about her feelings for Emmett. I was shocked she would choose me for a sounding board.

"What do you think of Edward?" she finally asked. I had no idea it was Edward she wanted to know about. She usually seemed a bit cold regarding Edward, but I thought it was just because she knew him from all the flights.

"He's nice enough," I admitted, "but we need to come up with something to offer like the other groups."

She crossed her arms and said more pointedly, "I'm not talking about him as a leader but what do you think of him as a man?"

"Well, he's no Emmett," I said and watched her bristle. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Tell what?" she asked in a less than convincing tone.

"That the two of you are hot for each other and sneak off all the time."

Her eyes darted back and forth as she struggled with what story to tell. She finally dropped her shoulders in defeat and said, "I don't care who you tell."

"Why don't you join his group?" I asked. I wasn't condemning her, I just honestly wanted to know why should would stay with us if she could be with him.

She shrugged and said, "I'll do whatever the captain tells me to do. I was assigned to this group so I'll stay in it."

I decided to see just how far I could go with the cryptic conversation we were having. I said, "I'm thinking of joining Jasper's group."

"Why?" she gasped. "Why would you….I mean Edward…..Um, Jasper is….well."

"Calm down," I laughed. "It has nothing to do with Edward or Jasper. Jake is my friend and Billy is sick. I just think I could help out or something."

"No, you belong here," she said forcefully.

"And why is that?" I asked, already knowing she wouldn't tell me.

She pointed her finger in my face and said, "Everyone is making sacrifices, big, painful sacrifices. Maybe you should be a bit more appreciative."

"And maybe I should have booked it with James and Victoria," I replied angrily.

She threw up her hands again and shook her head as she headed for the door. "I'm done," she yelled. "I told them this was a stupid plan."

She stomped off and I ran after her. I wanted to hear more about this 'plan' and who had made it. "Rose, wait," I cried. She spun around to look at me and I began apologizing. "I'm sorry. I know you're just being a friend but I had a fight with Tanya and I'm just so confused about Edward."

"Tanya?" she said in surprise. "You have nothing to worry about there. She's old news."

"Yeah, Edward told me about their past. I guess I just got jealous and didn't know what to think. How well do you know Edward?"

She came closer to me and took both of my hands into hers. "I've known him for a couple of years. Not really well, but Bella, there is only one thing anyone needs to know about Edward. He is very careful with his heart. When he loves someone it is his top priority."

Her words caused my eyes to dampen. Edward was a good man and he deserved someone much better than me. I whispered something honest from my own heart. "I'm afraid to get involved with him. He doesn't know who I am."

She smiled lovingly and shrugged her shoulders. "His heart doesn't care who you are."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to think I could confess everything and he would tell me nothing mattered to him. I wanted to think we could walk down the street of any city in America and he would proudly hold my hand. She gave my hands a gentle squeeze and then headed back to our hut. I looked over to where Edward bunked. He had a very small capsule like hut, but he was the only one in it. I walked over and knocked softly.

He opened the steel door with just his shorts on and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His faced brightened when he saw me standing there. I felt a tear spill over the edge of one eye as I said, "Rosalie said your heart doesn't care who I was before the crash. Is that true?"

"Yes," he said with conviction.

"And you won't ask me about it?" I pressed.

"Never," he affirmed.

I wanted to ask him if he would leave with me if I asked him to, but I didn't want to begin that conversation. I wasn't even sure I would want to know him off this island. Everything was so mixed up and I was trying to listen to my heart. He noticed my confliction so he reached around me and shut the door.

"Nothing will happen," he promised. "I just don't want you to leave tonight."

I nodded without verbalizing anything. He removed the towel and hung it on a hook before leading me to his hammock. I removed my shoes and he steadied it while I climbed in. He turned off the lantern and got in next to me. He put his arm under my body so I moved to lay my head on his chest. His skin was warm and he smelled like fresh water. He yawned so I glanced up to see his tired eyes.

His fingers held my chin as he leaned over and kissed my lips very lightly. "Good night," he said softly.

I snuggled up to him and crossed one of my legs over his. I held him tightly as I replied, "Good night."

For the very first time since the crash I didn't loathe the thought of being on this island. I drifted off to sleep with a happy, peaceful feeling. Bella Swan, thief extraordinaire, was being held by a respectable man…an accountant. I tried to forget the fact he was also a possible federal agent.

I woke the next morning to being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Ben looking down at me. I reached out for Edward but found the hammock empty. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Ben laughed. "Daylight is burning."

"Where's Edward?" I asked. I felt a sense of panic that he had changed his mind and left me in the middle of the night.

Ben smiled and not in a condescending way. He was a gentle man with a kind heart. "Edward is working on the water pumps. He told me to keep you safe today, but we really need to be heading out."

I sat up and saw the sun was shining brightly. "Sorry," I offered. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

I rushed off to get ready for our hike and to grab something to eat. I wasn't sure if I should bring the supplies I had gathered or not. I finally decided this visit was just to gather information. I left my backpack and tossed my notebook on my bed. Ben waited patiently and I was happy I didn't run into Edward before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was surprised to learn Alice was coming with us. I was sure she wanted to see Jasper but I didn't make a big deal out of it. She didn't bring up Edward or where I had spent the night so I didn't push my luck. We began discussing things we could do to make our group valuable to the others. Of course Alice had the greatest idea.

"I was thinking, a lot of people don't have clothes that are stylish," she began. "I mean a bunch of them just cut off their jeans. We could take the extra clothes and design them or tailor them to fit whoever is interested in that particular article."

I had to admit I would be the first to take advantage of the service. I needed some t shirts shortened and tightened. "Do we have any sewing things?" I asked naively.

"Yes, we have sewing kits on the plane. And I think the Hanson's said they have tons of thread. Wouldn't some sarongs be perfect," she went on enthusiastically. "I have tons of ideas."

When we got to the ridge Alice had practically an entire clothing line designed. We looked down on the valley and I actually gasped. Their little village was better than the one at the shore. They had brought in rocks and buried them so they had stone pathways. A large amphitheater was cut into the hillside with bleacher seating.

"Wow," Ben exclaimed. "They've been busy."

I felt horrible for all the time I spent brooding and vowed to be more proactive. We made our way over the ridge and into the living areas where we were met by Jasper. His eyes went right to Alice and I quickly asked where to find Billy so they could be alone.

Ben went in first and I followed, my eyes looking for Jake. He was sitting next to his father, who was laid out on the ground over thick blankets. Ben went right to work and I could see the concern on Jake's face. I knew leaving was the last thing on his mind.

"He has a high fever," Ben stated. "I think he has an infection."

Jake nodded and I dipped a rag in the bowl of water to wet Billy's head. Ben pulled out a syringe and told Jake he would give him a dose of antibiotic. He showed Jake how to administer it so he could leave more to be given for several days. I watched as they made Billy comfortable and then Jake finally turned to look at me.

"Thank you for coming," he said and I could see how tired his eyes were.

"Of course," I said. "Is there anything I can do?"

He reached out and took my hand as he said, "Just being here helps."

I wanted to comfort my friend but I felt like I was betraying Edward by holding Jake's hand. It was the exact situation I wanted to avoid but here I was. I placed my other hand over his and said, "What are friends for."

Jake tipped his head toward the door and I nodded in agreement. We left the hut and walked over the stone path to a little sitting area. I purposefully sat across from him. He rubbed his eyes and then pulled his long hair behind his shoulders. "God, I wish I could get rid of this hair," he complained.

"I can cut it for you," I offered.

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, do you have scissors?" I used to cut hair for my friends who spent too much time partying and needed to clean up before they flew home. I wasn't a professional, but I could manage a simple cut.

Jake motioned for me to stay put and he ran off only to return with a comb and some scissors used for cutting paper. I pulled his hair into a ponytail and cut it off in one quick chop. It fell around his head and looked like a woman with feathered hair. I began to laugh hysterically.

His eyes grew large and he looked panicked. "What did you do?" he said in fear.

"I'll fix it," I promised and began cutting it shorter and in a more appropriate style. As I worked I asked in a casual tone, "So, how's the raft coming?"

"I'm working on an idea," he said in a hushed voice. "You know those metal bins that were in the belly of the plane?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are waterproof. They are made to float. If I can't find a way to lower the sides and level them with floaters we could use it as a boat. I'm still not sure how to break the pull of the tide. We may have to chance a storm after all."

I knew if he had given me this information the day before I would have been crushed. Now I wasn't so anxious to go so soon. I still wanted to go, I just wanted a little more time with Edward.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just keep getting supplies," he assured me.

I had just finished with his hair when Ben called for Jake. We rushed back to the hut and saw Billy lying with an oxygen mask. "I'm going to leave some oxygen. Let me show you how to turn it off and on." He led Jake over to a canister and began explaining things. Jake's eyes looked at me, back at the oxygen, and then back at me. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me so I just shrugged.

We didn't get a chance to be alone again. When we were ready to go I walked over to give Jake a hug and whispered in his ear, "How will I know when you're ready to go?"

He backed away and said loudly. "I'm looking forward to visiting your camp soon."

Ben came over to shake Jake's hand and said he would return in three days. Jake promised to send for him or Angela if things got worse. Alice gave Jasper a long hug and when she turned to leave I noticed her shirt was mis-buttoned up the back. I had to stifle a laugh and followed her toward the ridge.

We made it back before dinner and I was feeling so tired from the long hike. I didn't see Edward so I headed for my hut to rest a little. I walked through the door to find Rosalie waiting for me. Her face was furious and I could tell her anger was directed at me. "What's your problem?" I asked her.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded and threw my notebook at me.

I grabbed it and looked back at her. "You read my notebook?" I could feel my own anger growing at her invasion of my privacy.

She moved closer to me and grabbed the notebook from my hand. She turned to the page where I had drawn the picture of the ring and then held it up for me to see. "This!" she screamed. "I want it right now."

"I found it, I swear," I said in my defense.

"You stole it from me," she accused. Her eyes were bulging and her entire body was shaking with anger. I rushed over to my bed and pulled it out from the inside of my pillowcase. Then it hit me. I found this in a cave before anyone else wandered around this island.

I turned to look at her and held up the ring. "Do you care to explain how this ended up in a cave?" Her mouth opened as she stammered something inaudible. "And how do you know this is yours?" I asked.

Her anger returned and she said, "It is engraved with R and E forever."

I looked at the engraving again and realized she was right. It wasn't a B but an R. I raised my eyes back to her and said, "So you knew Emmett before the crash."

Instead of answering she held out her hand for me to return the ring to her. I closed my hands and refused. This was going to be my security for when I got home. I wasn't going to just hand it over without an explanation.

"Tell me where you lost it," I challenged.

Her chest stuck out and she said forcefully, "How would I know. It was in the plane and who know what all we lost when we crashed."

I stared at her. Did she expect me to think the ring fell from the damaged wing and landed in the dirt of a cave? I shook my head and said, "Try again."

"Bella that is my ring, It was in a drawer in the kitchen area of the plane. After the crash it was gone. Either you stole it or it was lost in the crash. Which story do you want the other's to believe?"

I realized I never showed the ring to Jake when I found it. Then I lied about it to Tanya when I made the drawing. I knew she had me backed into a corner. The last thing I wanted was everyone here to think I couldn't be trusted. I handed her the ring and she turned and stormed off. I didn't get to ask her why she wasn't in Emmett's group. I would have to save that conversation for later.

I climbed into my hammock and was about to drift off when Edward knocked on the door. I told him to come in and when I saw his big smile it made me feel rejuvenated. He walked over to my hammock and leaned over to kiss me gently. "I missed you," he said.

"Then climb in here," I said, scooting so he could lie next to me.

He looked over at the door and then said, "Um….I better not…come to my place."

I wasn't sure why he felt he couldn't snuggle with me in my hammock. Maybe he was afraid Tanya would walk in or perhaps he wanted to escalate things and didn't feel comfortable doing it here. I got up and I felt a bit dizzy. I grabbed onto the pole and closed my eyes so I wouldn't fall down. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. We hiked a long way today and I had to listen to Alice the whole way there and back."

Edward laughed, knowing exactly what I was talking about. He turned me back toward my hammock and said, "You rest. I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

"Thanks," I said and got back into bed. He placed a blanket over me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving me to fall right to sleep.

I dreamed of Edward. We were back at the cave and this time we didn't deny ourselves anything. We made love aggressively and held nothing back. When he professed his love for me I didn't keep my words guarded but responded in kind. Then the cave filled with policemen. They all had guns pulled and aimed at me. Edward was pleading with them to stop but they began letting my secrets out, one by one, until he finally stepped aside and left me alone and exposed.

"Edward please," I pleaded with him. His mouth furled and he looked at me with hatred.

"How could I love someone like you," he accused. "You're a liar and a thief."

Then two of the policemen turned into Emmett and Jasper. They also had guns drawn on me. I began begging for my life and telling them I had changed. I wasn't like James; I was a changing and only wanted a chance. They all began to shoot, but I didn't feel anything except I could no longer breathe. It was as if I was being suffocated and my lungs wouldn't fill with air.

I began to struggle and it was then I realized I was now fully awake. I thrashed and swung my arms, hitting something firm that was leaning over my hammock. I clawed at the pillow being held over my face until it suddenly went loose and I was able to take a huge gulp of air. I heard the door slam shut and I pushed the pillow from my face. My lungs were burning as I heaved. Someone just tried to kill me and I had no idea who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

10

My entire body was shaking as I stared at the door. I tried to remember if I had heard footsteps or if the body I had hit was large or small. Everything was confusing and I couldn't focus in on anything. I knew I had been irritating to a lot of people, but who would try to hurt me. My first thought was Tanya. Maybe she only wanted to threaten me.

There was a soft knock on the door and I stared at it in fear. It opened slowly and I saw Edward with a tray of food. I looked at his beautiful face and realized I didn't know him at all. Would he scare me into a relationship with him?

He stopped advancing and said, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see anyone leave here?" I asked.

"No," he said and gave me a little smile. "Were you having a bad dream?"

A chill went through me and I looked away without answering. I bent over to pick up my pillow and then sat up. Edward handed me the tray and my very first thought was concern the food could be poisoned. He knelt down in front of me and waited for me to take a bite. I opened a pack of crackers and started with those.

"That's better," he said, and then nodded his head for me to keep eating. I took another bite and tried to decide if I should trust him.

"Edward, if James stayed what would have been done with him?"

He quickly stood and walked over to sit on Tanya's hammock to face me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he was a criminal. What would be done to protect the rest of us?"

I watched his eyes closely and he looked around the room as he shrugged. "Nothing I guess. He wasn't violent."

His words opened the conversation to where I wanted to take it. I sat my tray down and leaned closer to speak to Edward. "Okay, let's say someone here becomes violent. What would happen to them?"

Edward looked conflicted but he answered quickly and forcefully. "Captain Cullen would decide. He's a good man and I would trust anything he says."

I bit my lip as I tried to think of what to say to his explanation. He smiled at me and then changed the subject completely. "Alice has been going crazy redesigning everyone's clothing."

I nodded but I didn't add anything to the conversation. I was still trying to decide what to do about my situation. After a few minutes Edward stood and said he would leave me to eat. The possibility of being alone terrified me so I jumped up and held out my arm to stop him. "Hey, can I stay with you tonight?"

His smile widened and he wrapped his arms around me. I held him tightly and placed my head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and I felt a small sense of relief. "I have a couple of things I need to do. Eat your dinner and then come to my hut."

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and then worked his way out of my grasp. I dumped out my food, except for the crackers, and then went to wash up before heading to Edward's hammock. I made sure to stay away from everyone. If anyone happened to cross my path I looked the other way.

Edward's hut was empty so I waited with anxiety for him to return. When he walked through the door I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He pulled his shirt from his body and since it wasn't fully dark there wasn't a lantern on. He got into bed and I cuddled up to him tightly. His hand ran down my arm and goosebumps broke out on my flesh.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hum?" he sighed.

"What did you mean when you said you got the difficult people?"

He chuckled and gave me a slight squeeze. "I wasn't talking about you."

"Yeah, I know," I said, although I knew darn well I was one of the difficult ones. "Who did you mean?"

"Well," he began and then paused as he thought. "Tanya is always difficult. Riley doesn't seem to like authority. The Clearwaters don't like joining in with the group. They like to do their own thing and it worries me a bit."

"Do you think Tanya would try to hurt me?" I asked, and held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No," he said quickly. "She would try to humiliate you or get everyone else to exclude you, but no, she wouldn't physically hurt you. Although, you may wake up with your head shaved or something immature like that."

"What about Rosalie?" I pushed, since we had a pretty big fight right before someone tried to suffocate me.

He laughed and shook his head. "Rose talks big, but she's a softy when it comes down to anything major. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, you know women. We are constantly having power struggles." I didn't want to worry him, and I also didn't want to raise his alarm if he was in with the person wanting to get rid of me.

We were silent for a while as he continued to rub my arm lovingly. He finally spoke quietly and asked, "Have you ever been to Japan?"

I had been there alright and I made off with a tremendous amount of money. The Japanese people were too trusting and it was easy to find out where they kept their valuables. I was able to fence some really expensive collectables that financed my travels for close to a year. "No," I answered.

He smiled and said, "There is a little pub in Fukuoka that is one of my favorite places."

"Maybe you can take me someday?" I mused.

His expression changed to one of sorrow and he didn't respond. I didn't want him to be sad so I added, "Or, we can just find a favorite place right here."

His mouth curled into a sexy grin and he pulled my body on top of his. "I found it," he said, before bringing my mouth to his.

We kissed slowly and gently until neither one of us could resist any longer. The kiss deepened and his tongue moved deeply into my mouth. I forgot all about any danger to my life. I also forgot about Jake and any thought of a raft. I lost myself in the moment and Edward was everything.

He grew more aggressive as the light faded from the room. His hands ripped my shirt from my body and threw it across the room. I laughed but he stopped any comments by kissing me quiet. I decided to meet his aggression with my own. I placed my arm on his chest and held him pinned to the hammock as I went for his shorts. We were both panting and when he swung at my arm I toppled onto his chest. He quickly flipped me over and straddled my body with his feet touching the floor on both sides of the hammock.

I wrapped my legs around him tightly and crossed my ankles behind his back. I could have squeezed him hard enough to hurt a rib or two, but he shocked me by standing. He lifted me right into the air as his mouth connected to my bare breast. I arched back and cried out in pleasure. Slowly his mouth tightened and his teeth began to add pain along with the pleasure. I wanted to push him away but I also wanted to beg him to never stop.

My hand began to pull on his hair harshly. He cried out and let me slide off of him as he moved away from the hammock. I reached out for him and he grabbed my wrist and threw me against the cold metal wall. His body was behind mine and he had me pinned with my hands over my head. I could hear him growling as he took hold of my hips and thrust into me. I screamed but I wasn't hurt. He didn't slow down or mellow his passion. He pounded me as he held my waist tightly. His words were loving and romantic and seemed in direct contrast to his actions. My body was screaming for release and waking up to a whole new experience.

He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so he could speak into my ear. "Cum for me baby," he demanded. Every nerve in my body exploded as I seized in his arms. He slammed my head back against the wall and let go with his own orgasm.

We were covered in sweat and both struggling to breathe as reality slowly made its way back into our minds. I was afraid to turn around. I didn't want to see him looking smug or guilty. I was confused and conflicted. I didn't know what to call what just happened with us, but it was different than anything I had experienced before.

He finally moved my hair and gently kissed my wet shoulder. He took a step away from me and I instantly missed the connection of our bodies. I turned and watched him put the blanket back on the hammock and then motioned for me to lie down. I hesitated and his eyes rose to look at mine. I couldn't see him clearly because of the darkness but I could tell he was very worried.

"Um…." I started, not sure what to say. He waited patiently and his shoulders seemed to be slumped. I finally just came out with it and said, "What the hell was that?"

The silence was deafening. I swear I could hear my own heart beating as I waited for him to say something, anything. He finally stepped aside and said, "You can leave if you want."

"Leave?" I said aghast. "I don't want to leave, I just want an explanation. Tell me it's been years since you've had sex and you got carried away. Tell me you like it rough and it turns you on. Just tell me something."

He sat slowly onto the hammock and let his head fall into his hands. He spoke in barely a whisper and said, "Now you know why I'm still single."

I rushed over and pulled his hands away as I knelt in front of him. "Edward, don't be ashamed," I begged. "If this is what you need I'm happy to give it to you. I was just surprised because you seem so…so…gentle."

My words only made him feel worse and he winced and looked away. I stood and tried to find a way to make him understand. I finally reached out and pushed him harshly. "Hey, man up you wuss."

He smiled and leaned his head to rest on my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and he sighed loudly before saying, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I answered and looked down at the back of his head.

"You kept up," he said proudly.

A big smile broke out on my face and I responded with my own pride, "You're damn right I did."

He pulled me onto the hammock and we curled up in each other's arms. I had no idea what made Edward need to take such control but I knew deep down why I enjoyed it so much. I liked the rush, the danger, the feeling that anything could happen. It was exactly how I felt when I scammed people out of their things. I wanted them to catch me, to make me feel ashamed and force me to change. Each time I came out the winner I got such a rush. I was nothing, but for a small moment I controlled everything. I understood Edward and I wondered how understanding he would be if he knew the dangerous side of me.

Both of our bodies were exhausted and we slept peacefully in each other's arms. For tonight all other dangers were forgotten. Somewhere deep down I worried about two volatile people getting involved but I kept the thoughts buried and slept soundly.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Edward and I were joined at the hip for the next few days. We ate together, worked together, and went crazy in his hut every night. I didn't just keep up; I managed to surprise him a few times. Whenever others were around I would watch them carefully to judge their reactions. Tanya continued to glare and Rose managed to totally ignore me.

Angela came through one morning on her way to visit Billy. I asked if I could follow along. She agreed and seemed grateful for the company. We chatted easily and she finally pointed out the obvious. "You seem much happier, are the pills working?"

"I guess," I said, leaving out the part about Edward keeping me totally and completely satisfied.

"Good, I'll leave you some more and you can continue them for a few months. Then we'll wean you off of them."

I couldn't tell her I would not be here for a few more months. I was going to get away from here and come back to rescue Edward. I wanted to believe he could forgive me for how I used to live. It was all a dream, but it was all I had for now.

We chatted about the different group until I couldn't walk any further. I sat down on a log and tried to stop my head from spinning. Angela instantly became worried. "Are you okay, you are very pale?"

"I'm not sleeping well," I admitted. I didn't tell her it was because I was terrified someone was after me.

She looked very concerned and felt my head for a fever. "Honey, it could be post traumatic stress. Ben is treating several people for it."

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I began to feel better and we continued on. When we got to camp Jake ran out to meet up with us. He had a huge smile and lifted me off my feet to twirl me around. His joy at seeing me had me a bit flustered. I had spent several days doing very intimate things with Edward so having Jake hold me felt wrong.

"How's Billy?" Angela asked, as she pulled two more oxygen canisters from her bag.

"He is doing much better. The oxygen really helps. Thank you for bringing more."

Angela handed the canisters to Jake and then went off to see Billy. It gave us a free moment to talk. His smile never faded as he said, "I have it all figured out. It will take me about a month but then we are out of here."

"Great," I said and tried to keep the knot in my throat from being obvious. I had a month with Edward and then I would have to say goodbye.

"I have a treat for you," he said enthusiastically. He took hold of my arm and pulled me toward an open air hut covered in palm fawns. The sides were open and a makeshift table stood in the center. I had no idea what he meant for me to do but he instructed me to lie down and he would be back with a woman named Emily. He turned and ran.

I looked around and saw some jars of oil. I figured I was going to get a massage so I quickly lay on the table in anticipation. I closed my eyes and instantly thought of Edward. I wondered if he would possibly come with us, but I would be too afraid to ask. I forced myself to stop thinking about him and looked over to see a towel hanging on a nail. I rolled to my side to reach for it just as something came crashing through the top of the hut.

I looked behind me to see the scissors I had used to cut Jake's hair stuck into the table where I had been lying a moment before. I rolled entirely off and huddled at the side of the shelter. I listened for any footsteps. I couldn't hear anything so I rushed over and grabbed the scissors for my own protection.

That was how Jake found me, crouched at the side of the hut with the scissors held firmly in my hand. My eyes were wild and my heart was beating out of my chest. He looked at me and then took on a protective stance as he said, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why did you have me lay down?" I demanded. I wondered if it had been Jake who snuck into my hut to suffocate me.

"Emily was going to give you a massage. What happened?"

"No," I demanded and finally stood from my hiding place. "I want to leave, where is Angela?"

"Bella, what's…" he walked toward me but I held up the scissors to keep him away. He put up both hands in defeat but his eyes looked very worried. I couldn't decide if he was just a good actor or if he was really clueless to what was going on.

"I want Edward," I cried, as I grew more and more confused.

"Bella, sit down before you fall down," Jake said, but I couldn't respond because at that moment everything began to spin until I fell in total darkness.

I woke up to find myself lying in the one spot I was trying to avoid. Several people were around me and Angela was patting my cheeks. She smiled as my eyes opened and said very softly, "Hi there."

Her eyes were soothing and I found the courage to look around at the other faces. Everyone looked concerned but I felt exposed. "I'm not feeling well. I need to go back," I told her.

"Okay, as soon as you eat something we'll go," she said firmly.

I took a bag of chips that appeared to be unopened and ate them quickly. She offered me a sandwich but I was too afraid to eat it. I accepted a granola bar and then pushed her again to leave. She put her arm around my shoulders and we set out at a slow pace.

The closer we got to my camp the quicker I moved. When I saw the huts I took off in a run to find Edward. He was working with some men and I motioned for him to come over to me. I broke into tears and he held me with concern. Angela walked up and explained I wasn't feeling well and I needed to rest and eat. Edward took me right to his hammock.

I waited for Angela to leave and Edward to bring me some food he promised he prepared himself. I swore I would eat if he would sit and talk with me. I had to trust someone and right now Edward was it. "I know I asked you not to talk about my past, but I need to ask you some questions and you have to be honest with me."

He nodded with a hesitant look on his face. I took a deep breath and said, "I need to know about Tanya. A woman isn't so possessive over a hook up. There is more to the story."

He stared at me, obviously trying to decide how much to tell me. He began with, "Her family knew my family. We were not rich, but her father has endless means and it makes Tanya feel entitled to whatever she wants."

"Did your father want you to marry her?"

He shrugged. "I never talked to him about it. She was a casual relationship."

"Would she be willing to do anything to get what she wants?" I asked. I watched his reaction closely and he smiled instead of growing concerned.

"If you think she wants me, you are wrong. She is now all over Riley."

I thought over his words and wondered if she was befriending Riley to get him to do things for her. I now wondered if it was him I needed to fear. Edward took my hand and asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

My eyes filled with tears and I spoke in a hushed tone. "I think someone is trying to hurt me."

His eyes widened and his jaw flinched before he finally stood and walked over to punch the steel door. I didn't understand why anger would help, but it seemed to calm him down a bit. He turned to look at me and said, "I bet it's Jake."

I was too confused to agree or disagree. Jake was my partner but I could also see him getting angry over Edward. But it would make more sense for him to go after Edward, not me. I shook my head and said, "I don't think so. I think it is someone from our group."

"Why?"

I told him of the suffocation incident and I could tell he was trying very hard to remain calm. He listened closely and when I finished he said, "You are moving in with me. I'll have your stuff moved."

"Do you think it could be Rose or Alice?" I asked, not really suspecting Alice but I didn't want to accuse just Rosalie.

"Absolutely not," he said. His voice let me know it was not even a discussion he was willing to have. I simply nodded and then began picking at the food on my tray. I was so hungry and I was also emotionally exhausted. After I ate Edward held me in his arms until I fell asleep. It wasn't even dinner time, but I slept through the whole night.

Things got a lot better after I moved in with Edward. I felt safer with Alice and after a heartfelt apology to Rosalie we began establishing a relationship. We spent our days working on clothing and cutting material for different designs. The only days I dreaded was when Alice would take articles of clothing to Jasper's group and Rose would take them to Emmett's group. I would spend those days in fear.

Edward was gone one evening and didn't return by the time it grew dark. I wanted to bathe in the pond and decided to sneak off without anyone seeing me. I didn't take a lantern and made my way through the jungle. The water was cool and refreshing, making me feel alive and exhilarated.

I was floating with my eyes closed when I heard a soft whistle. I jumped and looked over to see Edward standing at the edge of the water. I let my legs fall and I stood to face him with my breasts exposed. He held his hand out for me and I walked over to take it. He led me deeper into the jungle until we came to a small waterfall dropping from about thirty feet above.

We stood underneath the powerful deluge of water and Edward took one of my arms and stretched it out to the side and then gently wrapped a vine around my wrist. He did the same on the other side, leaving me captive to the water.

He smiled at me but I closed my eyes due to the force of the stream. Edward dove under the water and tethered my legs similar to my hands. When he rose up again he was panting heavily. I wasn't sure what he had in mind until his hands began playing at will with my body. I couldn't let my head fall back or I would drown. It was hard to even open my mouth at all. If I did it instantly filled with water.

I finally let my head fall downward so I could cry out in pleasure. He had only just begun and grabbed my hips to pull me out of the waterfall and cause the vines to keep my appendages pulled backward. I was almost arched into a backbend when he finally gave me everything he had. It was pain and pleasure mixed to an incredible ecstasy. He let out a roar that was almost animalistic and then let my body return to its natural position.

I shut my eyes because of the water but I felt like I was spinning and I couldn't stand. My legs collapsed and my head fell under the water as my arms stretched upward. I couldn't get my legs to move and my lungs were beginning to burn. I tried to cry out but the sound of the waterfall muffled any sound I made. I tried to pull my arms free and as I looked at the wrapped vines a large snake began making its way down my arm. Then everything stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Edward was hovered over me calling my name over and over again. I choked on the water in my throat and he helped me turn to the side. When I gained consciousness I screamed and began brushing off my arms in panic. Edward finally had to pin me down to make me stop.

"Bella, it's me. I'm here. Please Stop."

"A snake," I managed to blurt out.

"No, there are no snakes. It was the vines, remember?"

I looked up at his face and it blurred due to my tears. I pounded my fists on his chest and cried, "You didn't help me. You let me drown."

"Bella, I was trying to remove the vines and you kept fighting me. God, I almost lost you," he said and tried to pull me into his arms.

I pushed him away and insisted there had been a snake. He finally asked me to describe it and then assured me there is no such snake on the island. I began to cry hard. I was confused and I was so tired of being scared and weak. I hadn't even thought about Jake and the raft for many, many days. Edward wrapped a blanket around me and carried me back to the hut. He held me in the darkness before finally asking, "Bella…was tonight too much. Did I go too far?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him. It wasn't the sex that had me cringing, it was the feeling he tried to hurt me. "I'm just so tired," I said, and he didn't push the conversation any further.

The next day I asked Alice if I could go with her to deliver the clothes. I wanted to check in with Jake and see if the raft was finished. I could tell she was walking much slower than she would have normally. I didn't comment on it, but I appreciated it. She reached over and pulled on the waist of my shorts. "I need to take these in for you. You've lost a lot of weight."

"Really, hum?" I tried to act unconcerned but I knew the stress I was going through was affecting me. It also motivated me to go through with Jake's raft idea. I needed to get out of here before I withered away to nothing.

As soon as we got to the camp Alice took off with Jasper and I went to find Jake. He was with Leah and she was not happy about my intrusion. I wanted to scream for her to get in line to be angry with me, but I asked for a moment of Jake's time instead.

He was much less enthusiastic about our plan and I wondered if I was going to be on my own from now on. We walked to the beach area on the east side of the island where he showed me his creation. I clapped and jumped up and down as I stared at the metal box hooked to a log raft. All along the back were oxygen capsules.

"If we set off the oxygen at the same time it will propel us past the pull of the tide. I still think wind will help but it won't have to be an all-out storm," he explained.

"When do you want to go? I have plenty of supplies," I said with optimism.

"Um….yeah," he mumbled. "Let's give it some thought and see how the weather goes."

I grabbed his shirt so he turned to face me. "Are you changing your mind?" I gasped.

"I didn't say that," he replied angrily. "I just don't want to end up as shark bait."

"Well I'm going," I informed him. "So show me how to handle the oxygen capsules."

"No," he yelled. "I won't be responsible for your death. I'll go with you when the time is right. Just be patient."

I was hurt and scared so I lashed out at him. "You mean when you tire of Leah's body?"

He turned and walked away. I didn't follow because I was too angry myself. When Alice returned we headed home. I didn't speak so she handled all of the conversation. I wasn't even sure she noticed. I was relieved that Edward wasn't around. I wasn't sure if I should go back to his hut or if I should move in with the girls again. I decided to make one last supply run.

I headed toward the beach and planned on raiding the aircraft. I knew they kept some of the most precious supplies there. My backpack was empty so I could fill it and I tried to stay off the trails so nobody would see me. I approached the plane from the North and snuck up the stairs. It appeared to be empty so I snuck into the back to rummage through the boxes and drawers. I found some batteries, a knife, and some first aid cool packs.

Suddenly, shouts were coming from the outside of the plane. I rushed to the windows and saw everyone looking toward the jungle. Edward and Emmett emerged carrying Jasper, who was covered in blood. I watched in horror as Carlisle and Esme ran to meet them. They all took hold of Jasper and headed toward the plane.

I rushed back to my hiding place among the supplies and tried to conceal myself the best I could. Jasper was brought to the front of the plane and laid along the row of seats. Ben ran in and asked what happened. "We were pulling supply crates from the ocean and one of the doors fell open. It sliced his leg down to the bone," Emmett explained.

Edward winced when Jasper cried out in pain. "It was full of toilet paper, dad. He may lose his leg because Eleazar sent toilet paper."

I stretched my head out to see who was gathered in the front of the craft. Edward had called someone dad and I think it was Carlisle. He also mentioned someone sending supplies. At that moment Jasper screamed as Ben cleaned the wound.

Esme looked at Edward and Emmett and said, "Go get your sister. She should be with her husband right now."

"I'll go," Emmett volunteered.

Edward rubbed his head as he thought and said, "She was with Bella earlier."

Emmett nodded and turned to run. I was forced to cover my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise regarding everything I had just heard. I couldn't figure out why they pretended not to know each other. I was confused and felt they were the most dangerous people of all.

At that moment one of the batteries slipped from my pack and rolled into the aisle. Everyone turned their attention to the back of the plane and I slowly stood from my hiding place. Everyone froze, including me. We all looked at each other accusingly until my eyes moved to the stairs. Just as I made a move Edward jumped over a few seats and beat me to the exit. He stood blocking my path and said, "Bella, wait. Let me explain."

I shook my head because I didn't want to hear anything else from these people. I wanted to get off this island as quickly as possible. They had no reason to lie to everyone unless we were all in danger from them. I had to make up a reason to get out of the small space I was trapped in so I finally asked, "Can we go outside and talk, the blood is making me sick."

"Sure," Edward said softy. He turned to walk down the stairs and I grabbed the railing and swung both feet in the air landing directly into his back. He toppled forward and I rushed down the stairway and jumped over his still body. I ran down the beach toward the east end of the island. I was leaving and I didn't care if Jake was coming or not.

I glanced behind me to see nobody was following me. They were obviously more concerned about Edward being injured than following a girl with no escape. I ran until my legs wouldn't carry me anymore. I stopped to take a breather and tried to process everything I heard. The Cullen's were a family and they stranded us all here. Carlisle was in charge and he put his boys over everyone. Were they creating their own society?

I could hear someone in the distance call out my name so I forced myself to keep moving. I made my way to the where the raft was hidden and found Jake there working on it. I collapsed into tears as I tugged on his arm to help me launch the raft. He pulled it to the edge of the water and then pointed out something critical. "You didn't bring any supplies. You can't go out there with nothing."

I looked over to see people walking down the beach. I could tell it was Edward out front and I screamed in fear. "Help me, Jake. Push."

He looked over and seemed confused at what to do. We managed to get the raft about waist deep in water when the Cullen's made it to the shore. Jake stood protectively between us and held out his arms. "She has the right to leave," he pointed out.

Edward looked as if he had been punched in the heart. His face was pained and he looked on the verge of tears. "Bella, I'm begging you to talk to me. I'll explain everything, I promise."

"You're trying to kill me," I said emphatically.

"No baby, nobody wants to hurt you," I pleaded.

Carlisle stepped forward and I moved deeper into the water. He stopped advancing and said, "Bella, I'm sorry you got mixed up in this but I cannot let you leave this island. It would mean certain death."

"Did you kill James and Victoria?" I asked. Edward let his shoulders slump and he turned and walked onto the beach to sit down. I turned my full attention to Carlisle to hear his explanation.

"No, James is a friend of ours. He carried out his part of the plan." I knew it, this whole wreck had been planned and they had been lying to everyone. "Bella," he added, "you were not supposed to be on the plane."

"Then let me go," I begged.

He looked over at Esme and she stepped forward and tried to reason with me. "Bella, it isn't that simple. We can't let you go because it would put you in danger."

"I won't tell anyone," I promised. "I'll never return here."

She nodded and said, "That's right. You would never be able to return and it would mean the end of your life. If you leave in that raft you will be picked up nine miles off shore. You will be blindfolded or drugged and taken all over the world to confuse you. Because you can never find this island you will be killed."

I began to cry as I tried to determine what to do. I didn't know if I should believe them and I looked over at Jake. He nodded his head and I felt my body going numb. He was in on it too. He was staying and trying to make me stay.

"Who is trying to kill me here?" I asked him. His expression turned to anger and he looked at Carlisle. Both Esme and Carlisle shook their heads so I yelled, "Someone tried to suffocate me with my pillow while I slept."

Everyone looked at Edward and he said, "I think she was dreaming."

I growled angrily and said, "I didn't dream the scissors crashing through the palm leaves."

Jake took a step toward me and said, "Bella, I just finished that hut when you arrived. I was tying off the leaves with rope and left the scissors up there. It was an accident, nothing more."

I shook my head because I was growing confused. Edward looked at me and knew I was thinking about the snake. He didn't speak but he did shake his own head to let me know once again there was no snake.

I ran my hands over my face and then looked at Carlisle again. "Something is wrong with me. I don't understand anything."

"Then let's go talk," he offered, holding his hand out for mine.

The ocean moved all around me, lapping at my body as if encouraging me to move back to the shore. I was too exhausted for any more physical activity. I wanted answers but I also wanted the freedom to leave if I still decided. I finally asked, "If I want to leave after we speak will you try to stop me?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Edward answered for him. He stood and looked directly into my eyes as he said, "Let her leave if she wants." Then he walked away.

I wasn't sure if he was on my side or not. Carlisle seemed to think leaving would mean my death, but Edward seemed willing to let it happen. I finally reached out and walked forward until my hand touched his. I was going to hold him to his commitment to tell me everything. Then I would load up the raft and take my chances with the sea.


	13. Chapter 13

13

We walked back toward the plane and found some rocks to sit on. I waited for Carlisle to begin the conversation. Esme stood behind him and the blood on her shirt made me think of Jasper. I quickly asked, "How's Jasper?"

"Ben and Angela are with him," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry he was hurt," I told them, and they both smiled kindly at me.

Carlisle leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees and said, "Bella, my career was with a national agency that investigates organized crime. I've spent my life putting powerful people behind bars. I've watched good people spend their lives on the run, only to be hunted down and killed."

I looked over at Jake and he said, "My father owed gambling debts. He went to the wrong people for help. I knew nothing about it, but they were threatening to kill me to hurt my father. He told me two days ago."

"About five years ago," Carlisle continued, "I testified against a group that put my family in jeopardy. I was willing to do anything to save them. I went to my friend Eleazar Denali and we came up with this strategy. He had the finances to help me. I decided to bring as many scared people as I could. Some of them helped me plan this. Other's just agreed to come. Some of the spouses do not know this was a plan but they are relieved that their loved ones are now safe. Some people, like Jessica, are here because her father was killed and she was the next target. I only had one stipulation…..no children."

"And James?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded and tried to explain as simply as possible. "We had two things that needed to happen. It had to seem real and it had to be witnessed that we all died. Eleazar dropped airplane parts over the deepest part of the ocean, and then he picked up James on his yacht and took him back to the states. James was going to be the only person to make it alive…as well as someone in no way related to him….Victoria. Tanya was on the flight to excuse any suspicion of Eleazar. She was….."

"What promises did you make her?" I interrupted.

"I promised I would do everything I could to make sure she was happy."

I bit on my lip and looked him directly in the eye. "Did you promise her Edward?"

Carlisle chuckled and looked at Esme who covered her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "No, I didn't," he told me.

I nodded and felt a bit embarrassed for asking such a comical question. Carlisle continued by saying, "Only one person knows where this island is. I keep in contact with him and he drops supplies that wash up on shore. He will die before telling anyone….and I do mean anyone….where this island is located."

I thought about the story he was telling me as they all waited for my reaction. I finally gave them my attention and said, "Patagonia is cold. You should have known that."

They all laughed and then Esme said, "You were not supposed to be on the flight. We had to think on our feet."

"So Emmett and Jasper's occupations?"

Esme smiled proudly and said, "Emmett was a high school P.E. teacher and coach. Jasper was a bank manager."

"And Edward is an accountant," I said, as I felt horribly ashamed of myself.

"We are so sorry this has interrupted your life," Esme said to soothe me. I didn't have the heart to tell her she only managed to stop my life of crime. There was also the issue of someone trying to hurt me. I now felt it had to be Tanya. I messed up her father's plan and interfered with her happiness.

"Why are Emmett and Rose, as well as, Jasper and Alice living in separate areas?" I asked.

"Well, sweetheart," Carlisle said. "They were trying to make your adjustment smoother. They both liked you very much."

Esme spoke up and said, "It also put a little excitement back into their marriages."

I remembered the ring and then said, "You guys came her before the crash didn't you?"

They both nodded and told me how they scouted out the island to see if it was inhabitable. Another island was considered too, but primitive fishermen showed up so it was ruled out.

"Okay, I guess I understand what is going on here but it doesn't change the fact that somebody is trying to hurt me. It is either that or I'm going out of my mind."

"I didn't try to stab you with scissors," Jake complained.

Carlisle nodded toward their camp and said, "I think you should stay with us for a few days and let Ben check you out physically."

I was relieved that I wouldn't have to go back to my camp and find someone willing to take me in. Jake came over and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He didn't do anything to be condemned here but his father's love doomed him to this life.

We parted and I followed Esme and Carlisle back to their camp. Nobody brought up Edward and I tried to imagine what he thought. When we got back to the beach group I felt like I had been awake for days. I was weak and extremely tired. Carlisle and Esme escorted me to their hut and then left to check on Jasper. I changed out of my wet clothes and covered up with a sheet before climbing into their hammock. I was out immediately.

The following morning I put on my now dried clothes and went out to find the others. I felt awful for taking their space for the entire night. I ran into Ben and he asked me to come to the hospital. I sat on the table and felt completely dejected.

"I think I'm going crazy," I told him. "Angela said it could be post-traumatic stress."

"It could be," he said as he checked my pulse. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm tired, and stressed, and I think someone is trying to hurt me."

He wrote a few things down and then listened to my lungs. "Why do you think someone is trying to hurt you?"

I chuckled cynically and said, "Because I was almost suffocated, stabbed, and eaten by a snake."

His eyebrows rose and he suddenly seemed much more concerned about my health. He asked several questions about my menstruation, family history, and if I was prone to paranoia. I could tell he didn't believe what I told him. He felt I was mentally unstable and at this point I wasn't so sure he was wrong.

When he stopped prodding me and was busy writing I asked, "How's Jasper?"

"He should be fine. He'll be laid up for a while but he should have full use of his leg."

"Good," I said, happy for Alice and hoping they could now be together and stop pretending for me.

He finally put his notebook down and looked right at me. "Okay, for the next three days I want you to stay in the plane. You can read, relax, and rest without any worry. I'm going to set up a special diet high in protein. You'll be under my direct care and protection. Jasper will be there too so you will have company."

"Can I get some clean clothes?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll have Angela get some of your things."

I nodded and he helped me off the table and walked me to the plane. I was given a spot across from where Jasper lay sleeping. He was on painkillers and would sleep most of the day. I snuggled up with a pillow and blanket and actually slept until lunch. Mrs. Cope brought my meal and essentially talked baby talk to me as if I was totally nuts.

Alice was the next to arrive and I blushed at the sight of her. I felt awful for causing so much trouble. She came to sit across from me and said, "I was here earlier but you were asleep."

"How's your husband?" I asked, letting her know I knew everything.

She glanced across the aisle and smiled as Jasper slept peacefully. "He's a tough guy," she said proudly. "As long as there is no infection he should be fine."

I decided to go to the one place we would both avoid. "Have you talked to Edward?"

I could tell she was trying to judge my condition before telling me anything. She eventually shook her head and said, "No, he isn't here. He must be back at the camp."

I decided I needed to come clean and it would be easier with Alice first than Edward. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I said, "Alice, before we landed here I was basically a professional thief. I've gained some prospective about my life and I'm ashamed of how I lived."

She smiled and said, "And you're afraid to tell Edward, right?"

I nodded and she gave me an exasperated stare. "He won't care," she said confidently. "I think he has his own secrets that haunt him."

I was suddenly intrigued and wished he was here this moment to spill his guts. I pushed the blanket aside and tried to get up as I decided to go find him. Alice pushed me back onto the seat and said, "You can't leave. Ben would be furious."

"I need to see Edward," I pushed.

"I'll go get him."

"No," I insisted. "You need to be close to Jasper. I can go it isn't that far."

She thought for a moment and then said, "I'll send someone for him."

"Thanks," I told her and then watched as she checked on Jasper's bandages to see if they needed changed. She rubbed his head and kissed his lips, but he never stirred. I couldn't imagine having to see someone you loved so much in such a condition. For a moment I got a brief glance at why people would be willing to be stranded here to protect the ones they loved.

I waited for another 24 hours for Edward to show up, but he never came. I knew I hurt him by not trusting him so I wanted to explain. I just hoped he would let me.

I waited for the sun to almost rise when I snuck out of the plane and headed toward the camp by the ponds. I knocked on his door but nobody answered. I finally just opened it, but the hammock was empty. I saw Bree and asked her if she knew where Edward was. She told me he had been loading supplies, but she wasn't sure where.

I decided to check out the cave where we had kissed for the first time. I really wanted him to be there so I could talk to him in complete privacy but I was a bit worried that Emmett would be with him. I tried to be quiet as I got close and listened for any voices. I didn't hear anyone so I ducked inside to find Edward leaning against the wall with his elbow sitting on a box and his head leaning on his palm. The sight of him made me smile.

I moved to the other side of the cave and sat down. Edward's eyes opened and he lifted his head to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was. "Hi," I said softly. He looked away and opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "I have to say this before I lose my nerve. I traveled around the world free and easy because I stole things…..a lot of things. I even walked into a tiny bank in nowhere New Mexico and walked out with a bag of cash. They didn't have a camera system."

He listened to my words but something else was bothering him more. He stared until I finally said, "Say something, Edward."

"I was only thirteen," he said as tears filled his eyes. "I was only a child."

I felt my heart sink. Something had happened to him and it was something he had kept a secret. It was something so bad it made my confession seem trivial. I scooted closer and took hold of his hand. Then I simply waited for him to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It is in the darkness that we are shaped by life's events. There can be thousands of sunny days but when something puts a shadow on your souls it remains, only to block out the light. Edward needed to share his shadow and I had to hope I was strong enough to hear it.

"I only told one person in my life; my best friend. He told me to shut up and stop complaining. So I did," he said as his eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the pain.

"I'll listen, if you want to tell me," I assured him. I couldn't offer him any advice or counsel but I could give him a confidant. One who would consider his feelings and not tell him to shut up. He showed no response to my confession so I was determined to do the same for him.

He nodded and kept his eyes closed. "I was in eighth grade. My teacher kept me after school. She told me she picked me because I was special. She took me into the coat closet and began removing my clothes."

My free hand moved to my mouth and I held my lips firmly closed. I didn't want to respond in any way to make him think I was judging him. His hands pulled into fists and he said through clinched teeth, "I hated her."

I now understood why it was so important for him to have total control and why aggressive sex turned him on. I felt sick to my stomach for perpetuating the action.

"Edward?" I called out, but he wouldn't open his eyes and he wouldn't answer. I continued as if he did. "I traveled around the world to get back at my mother for moving me from place to place. She had no idea I crashed here because I never let her know where I was or where I was headed…and how better to get back at a cop than becoming a thief. As children things happen to us. We didn't ask for it but it forms who we are. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I realize it does affect the way you have sex, but it doesn't affect the way I feel about you. I still think you are a pretty amazing man."

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and he raised his hand to my neck and pulled me to his lips. I kissed him gently, making sure not to let anything get out of hand. I wanted to kiss away his pain but I knew that was impossible. I eventually pulled back and stuck my hand in my pocket to get one of my pills. I handed it to him and said, "Have Ben give you some of these. They are antidepressants and they really work."

He nodded and put it in his pocket. Then he said, "Are you supposed to be here?"

I laughed and added, "No, remember I got on the flight at the last moment?"

He groaned at my attempt at humor and said, "Did Ben release you? I thought he was keeping you with him for a bit."

"I'll go back," I said coyly, not promising when. "I wanted to see you and you never came."

"I was told not to cause you any stress." He shook his head as if disgusted with himself and said, "Now look what I've done."

"You haven't done anything. I came to see you, I wasn't forced. And now my stress is gone," I said with a grin.

He pulled me back to his mouth and kissed me deeply. When he eventually broke our connection he looked into my eyes and said, "Goodbye, Bella."

I stood and brushed the dirt off my pants before blowing him a kiss and adding a wink. "I'll see you soon, Edward Cullen." I felt we actually had a chance at making a relationship work. My hatred for the island was gone, it was now where I wanted to be because it held my favorite person.

I turned to leave and he called out after me, "Hey, is Swan your real last name?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I'm a thief, not a liar."

He actually laughed and it made my heart soar. I rushed back to the plane and Alice was there when I entered. Jasper was awake so she didn't spend too much time chastising me. I curled up on the seats and thought about nothing but Edward. I wished I could get online and find out how to deal with the issues he was having. It didn't change my feelings but it would make me hesitant to be intimate with him right now.

I spent the entire day eating and sleeping. Ben checked on me once and told me I was doing a good job resting. I let him believe it was true. After dinner Jasper finally spoke directly to me. He raised his head and said, "Are you sick?"

"I guess," I told him. "They are trying to figure out if it is mental or physical." His eyebrows raised and I nodded to let him know I was serious. I grew reflective and wanted him to know how sorry I was he had to spend so much time away from his wife. "Jasper, you've done a lot for me and I want to thank you. I know it hasn't been easy for any of you. I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

"Oh dear Lord," he said in jest. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

I laughed but I also knew he must have been so over all my drama. I asked him to tell me about Edward. What he was like as a brother- in-law and how he got along with Alice. Jasper thought for a moment and then said, "Edward has always been a bit….I'm not sure how to explain it. I guess you could say he is prone to brooding."

"Do you think he gets depressed?"

"I don't know. He seems secretive. We all had to come to terms with making new lives. Edward just seemed to accept it without question. It was almost like he didn't think it would make much of a difference for him." Jasper smiled at me and said, "I'm glad you got on the flight. I think you are good for him."

"He's been good for me," I confessed. "I was a pretty rotten shit before him."

Jasper laughed again and said, "I think I'm going to like you, Bella."

"Thank you, Jasper. It means a lot to me." I gave him a sideway glance and used a disbelieving expression as I said, "You don't seem like a banker to me."

He winked and replied, "Don't let the bandages fool you. I can be a very mundane, ordinary, boring person."

I somehow doubted that very much.

We chatted for a bit more before he drifted off to sleep again. I fell asleep for the first time with a clear conscience. It was still very dark when I felt someone touch my arm. I jumped and was ready to let out a blood curdling scream when I saw it was Angela. She motioned for me to follow her and we went down the stairs. My backpack and supplies were lying on the ground. She motioned for me to pick up my pack and she grabbed the other bag and motioned me down the beach and close to the tree line.

When we were far enough from the plane she turned to face me. "Bella, Edward sent me. He said to tell you not to believe anything Carlisle and Esme told you. You are in serious danger and he asked me and Jake to get you off the island."

"Wait….what?" I asked, not sure I was hearing her right.

"He said to tell you to go to his home in Chicago. I put the address in your bag. He is going to come as soon as he can. I am supposed to tell you these exact words….'you were right and you are in grave danger.'"

"I need to talk to Edward," I said with panic.

"No," Angela said forcefully. "We have to get you out of here. Jake is waiting at the raft to get you past the waves."

"Is Edward in danger?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "I've told you everything I know. He wants you out of here and he is coming to get you."

"But won't it put him in danger if he leaves?"

"Bella, it will be light soon, we have to go." She pulled my arm and we began moving cautiously along the shore, diving into the trees whenever we heard a noise. By the time we made it to Jake and the raft the sun was just breaking the horizon.

He was waiting in the surf and motioned for me to jump onto the back of the raft. He handed me several ends of rope and said, "I have to be in front due to the weight. When I yell for you to pull make sure all the lines are even and pull them all together. It will set of the oxygen canisters."

I took the ropes in my hands and nodded. He held my chin and forced me to look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded, too afraid to say anything. He was only coming with me to where the waves broke, after that I was going to be on my own. Angela walked into the water and I leaned over to give her a hug. She looked terrified herself and her voice shook as she said, "Good luck, Bella. Be very quiet until you get past the waves. You don't want to draw any attention in case someone is fishing."

"Thank you for everything, Angela. And tell Ben I'm grateful for everything he has done, too."

She nodded and the motioned for Jake to go. He pushed the raft into deeper water and then jumped onto the front and began to paddle. I watched the island move further away and my anxiety rose greatly. I could hear the waves breaking and I was too scared to peek around the metal bin to see what it looked like from the front. Jake yelled for me to pull the ropes and I leaned back and pulled with all my might. The canisters sent off a jet of bubbles and we moved forward over the wave and into calmer water.

"Yes," Jake yelled, and told me to come up front. I made my way around the container with all the supplies and joined him. He showed me how to use the oar and then handed it to me. I took it hesitantly. Jake grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Don't tell anyone who you are. Don't use your social security number or do any internet searches using the name of anyone on this island. I'm going to miss you."

All I could do is nod and when he hugged me I held on tightly wishing with all my heart he was coming with me. He turned and dove into the water and began swimming back toward the island. I couldn't watch. I began to paddle until the muscles in my arms were burning.

I finally sat down and began to cry. I cried so long and so loud that I had to drink an entire bottle of water to get my strength back. The sun was beating down on me so I got a towel and covered my head. By late afternoon I ate and then tried to sleep. The constant rocking of the raft was making me sick. After vomiting in the ocean I forced myself to drink more water.

I was terrified of night coming but before the sun fell I saw a huge yacht coming toward me. I jumped up and held the towel over my head and waved it furiously. It sounded its horn to let me know it saw me and I felt exhilarated.

A man helped me aboard and a woman opened the door so I could go below deck. "Are you Tanya's father?" I asked the man.

"Here, drink some water first," he said, handing me a glass of ice cold water.

I drank it down quickly and before I could set the glass on the counter I collapsed in total darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I woke up with a mouth so dry it hurt to swallow. I opened my eyes to see I was in a hotel room. I sat up and felt like I was going to vomit so I closed my eyes and tried to calm my stomach. I could hear the sounds of a city, something I hadn't heard for a long time. When I gained a bit of strength I got up and looked out the window. I recognized the city, Portland, Oregon.

I had no idea how I got there or how long I had been in this room. I saw some clean clothes and an envelope lying next to them. I picked it up and saw it held a note that said….Your room has been paid until you wake. Use this money to move on. I counted the money and found only fifty dollars. I couldn't do anything with that little money.

After a long shower I got dressed and went down stairs. I saw the hotel had a continental breakfast so I ate like a starving person. I left the hotel and then walked to a large truck stop. I was able to secure a ride to Seattle where I did the one thing I never thought I would do, I called my father.

We made arrangements for me to take a bus to Port Angeles and he would pick me up there. I hadn't seen my father in years and I was nervous about how well we would be able to interact. He walked up to me at the bus station and gave me an awkward hug. "Hi Charlie," I said, trying desperately not to cry.

"Hi Bells, you're looking good….and tan."

We got into his truck and drove silently for a few miles. He finally asked, "How long do you plan on staying?"

"I need to find a job," I admitted. "Then I'll move on."

I needed to get to Chicago, but I refused to go back to my old ways. I couldn't meet up with Edward as a common thief, especially after all the trouble he had gone to keeping me safe. My dad cleared his throat and said, "I can get you on at the grocery store."

"I was thinking of something less official. Maybe some cleaning work or something."

He nodded and then said something that gave me hope. "I have a rental house that needs painting. I would pay you to do that."

I smiled and almost leaned over to hug him. "Great, yeah, I'll start first thing tomorrow."

He nodded and we continued on in silence. I looked at the town as we drove through it. I hadn't been in Forks since I was seven, but nothing had changed. We pulled up to the house where I had lived as a small child. I felt the sudden need to bolt and had to fight the urge. When I got out of the truck Charlie said, "Did you know your mother is in Florida?"

I shook my head and didn't say anything. I'm sure she'll be somewhere else soon so I wouldn't bother making plans to see her. I followed my father to the door and he looked at me and asked, "So you don't have any bags?"

"No," I said honestly. "They were sent on a different flight. I have no idea where my things are."

He thought for a moment and then said, "We can get you some stuff at the thrift store."

"I'll pay you back," I promised, but he waved his hand to dismiss my offer.

I went to his spare room and sat in the stale environment. There was no evidence of anyone staying in the room and I wondered if Charlie dated or had friends. I began feeling sick again and ran to the bathroom to vomit. When I came out Charlie was in the hallway. "Are you coming off of anything?"

"No," I told him. "I'm clean."

He mentioned something about eating dinner at a small diner and I nodded in agreement. I went back to the room and lay on the bed as I tried to get control of my nausea and fear. It made me feel better when I pulled Edward's address from my pocket and looked at the address again. I felt connected to him by the simple numbers. I was eventually able to sleep until Charlie came to wake me up for dinner.

We both struggled with small talk and when he asked me what I had been up to I tried to be very vague. Then I changed the subject to his life. He talked about work things and I finally asked, "Do you see anyone, socially?"

"A few," he said without looking at me. "I don't trust women very easily since….well, I guess that is my problem, not yours."

I realized my father had his own life issues that had nothing to do with me. He was hurt by love and it forced him to guard his heart. I just wished he didn't guard it so much from me. After dinner we went to get me some work clothes and I got some large t-shirts to sleep in. Charlie let me go to the dollar store to purchase some underclothes.

I thanked him over and over again for the clothes and then went back to the sanctity of my room. I dreamed of Edward, well at least his voice. I could hear him in the jungle but I couldn't find him. I rushed through the brush but I never got to see his face.

I spent the following week painting ten hours a day. It kept my mind occupied but my heart still ached for Edward. Time seemed to be moving slowly and I was terrified he would show up in Chicago and I wouldn't be there.

Charlie and I were finding a way to coexist; he would come home for dinner and then watch television until bed time. I would usually watch for a little while and then retreat to my room where I would think about nothing but Edward.

I only had one more room to paint when he came home one evening and said, "Someone came by and asked about you today."

My heart skipped a beat and I tried not to respond hysterically. "What did he look like?"

Charlie gave me a disapproving look and said, "He looked pretty sketchy. I told him I hadn't seen you in years."

"What does sketchy look like?" I pressed, because Edward could never be described that way.

"Long hair, covered in Tattoos," he answered.

I felt a chill and asked hesitantly, "Was his name James White?"

Charlie shrugged. "I ran his plates when he left. The car belonged to some conglomerate out of Italy."

It was difficult to sit still but I tried to act like I wasn't concerned. Inside I was terrified that whoever was after the Cullens was now after me. I had no idea how they could find out about me. I hadn't used a phone or computers and only worked for my father. The only thing I could think of was Tanya's father. She must have been the one after me on the island and was communicating with her father now. Maybe that is why Edward wanted me to go so quickly. The Cullens must be letting her give instructions to Eleazar.

I was afraid to go to work the next day. I wanted to be where I could use the phone and call for help if I needed. I spent the morning with the blinds closed and peeking out at the sound of any vehicle approaching. I noticed Charlie's computer and decided to look up Edward's address. I wouldn't use his name, just the address to see exactly where it was in Chicago.

I stared at the picture on Google earth and felt like someone was taking all my oxygen. It was nothing but an empty lot in a commercial area. I saw the name of one of the companies close by and looked up the phone number. A young woman answered. I asked about the address and she assured me it was nothing but a vacant field. I hung up in shock and felt a scream building up in my throat. I ran to my room and screamed into my pillow until I was exhausted.

I kept hearing Esme's words warning me that I would never be able to find the island. Angela had set me up to get rid of me. It was her all along. She fed me pills and after leaving them behind I had gone through withdrawals. I trusted her! I willingly climbed onto the raft without any hesitation. I wondered if Jake was in on her plan, but then I realized he had asked me if I had been sure I wanted to go. I had rushed right into danger thinking I was running from it.

James knew I was back. I had no idea how he knew, but he did. Maybe Angela and Tanya were working together? I needed to get out of here and considered going to Florida. I didn't want to put my mother in danger because of me so I wasn't sure where to go.

Only one person on this earth knew where the island was, Mr. Denali. I had to find some way to make him take me back there. I decided to head to Alaska and find him. I went downstairs and got back on the computer. I found a company phone number and called there. I asked for Eleazar and was told he was not in but his lawyer would handle any business needs I had.

I hung up feeling completely deflated. I needed a large sum of money to run and there was only one way to get it. I was being forced back into my life of crime to save my life. I decided if someone was going to lose money, it would be Mr. Denali. I found he was from Anchorage and lived on a private island. I decided that was where I would go. I would find a way to take something from him. Maybe that would get his attention and he would be willing to talk to me.

The next day I headed over to finish painting. I worked quickly and not nearly as carefully as I had been working. I wanted to finish the job quickly. That night I told Charlie I was leaving for Chicago. He seemed sad to hear I was leaving and I felt a little guilty for taking advantage of his hospitality and then lying to him.

He walked over to pull out a large jar of cash and handed me eight hundred dollars. "Charlie, this is too much," I complained.

"No, you take it," he insisted. "I wish it could be more. I didn't pay much in support when you were younger."

It was money to ease his conscience so I took it without hesitation. The next morning he drove me to Port Angeles where I was going to take a boat to Anchorage. He dropped me off at the bus station since he wasn't in on my plans. I refused to let him come in and gave him a less awkward hug than when he picked me up. We said goodbye and I walked away to find a cab.

I wasn't being careful. I was focused on my plan to get Mr. Denali's attention and felt my father had gotten rid of James. I made it onto the boat and found a comfortable place to curl up and sleep for the next two days. I refused to believe I wouldn't be able to achieve my goal. Carlisle and Esme were adamant I would never find the island, but they didn't know how persuasive I could be.

I worried mostly about what Edward was thinking. Was he told I ran out on him? Maybe they told him I thought he was too damaged to spend my life stranded with him. I couldn't think of one scenario where he wouldn't hate me for leaving.

I was very frugal with my money because I would need every penny to fulfill my plan. I tried to eat once a day and I didn't purchase any extras on the ferry. When it came time to get off the boat I still had seven hundred and forty six dollars.

It was cold as I walked down the pier toward the small terminal. I was in the front of the pack and right when I walked through the door I noticed someone looking up at the arrival/departure board. I recognized his long greasy hair pulled into a ponytail. I back up and blended with the crowd until I came to a restroom. I rushed inside and locked myself in a stall. I came so far only to be found and probably killed. I finally decided I was not going to die huddled by a toilet.

I stood with my shoulders straight and walked out to face whatever my fate was going to be. I looked all around and couldn't see James anywhere. I rushed out to the curb and hailed a cab. I gave him my destination and he turned to look at me. He looked down at something and then back up at me. My heart almost stopped when he honked his horn at someone and pointed back at me.


	16. Chapter 16

16

There is one thing about stealing for a living, it makes you quick witted. It makes you able to adapt to any situation in order to achieve your goal. I wasn't about to let James get his hands on me. I was an expert at running so I opened the cab door and stepped right out in front of another cab headed in the other direction. I jumped inside and said, "Go, fast."

Luckily, it was a woman driver. I told her all about my abusive ex-husband who was after me. She headed out of town and when we got around a curve she made a u-turn and drove toward the middle of the city. I had her drop me at a hotel and then walked down to another hole in the wall place that was right out of a mystery novel. I paid with cash and then sat down with the phone book to put my plan into action.

I got the address to the main offices of Denali Corporation. Then I went to a mall and purchased a very expensive suit. I kept the tags on so I could return it after making my visit. I bought a briefcase, too. When I walked into the lobby I looked like a professional woman, just not a professional thief.

I found Mr. Denali's office and walked in with my shoulders back and a big smile on my face. "Hi," I said to the young woman sitting at a reception desk. "I'm Isabella Island. Is Eleazar in today?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she informed me. "Did you have an appointment?"

"Oh no, I ran into him a few weeks ago and he wanted me to commission something for him. I'm an antiquities dealer and he wanted me to find a buyer for what he keeps in the office safe."

Her eyes grew large and she gave me the information I needed. "He's selling Carmen's jewelry?" I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet and she quickly apologized. "I knew Irina didn't like it but I never thought he would get rid of it," she continued.

"You know who women can be," I said as if I was certain of who everyone was. "He told me I could meet with his lawyer if he wasn't in."

"Certainly," she said and stood. "I'll let Peter know you are here."

She walked off and I quickly looked through the business cards on her desk. I found one toward the back of the stack with a pyramid logo on it. I picked up her pen and wrote largely across the printing. "Thank you, Eleazar. I will get you a great price." Then I put a made up phone number on the back of the card and stuck it in my pocket.

The young woman returned and told me to go right in. I found Peter sitting behind a large desk and I walked right up to him and extended my hand. "I'm sorry I missed Eleazar but I am doing this as a favor for him between clients."

Peter smiled and looked me up and down before holding out a black case full of jewelry. I looked at the pieces and then tried to look concerned. "Hum….some of the pieces are a little old-fashioned, but I think I have someone who would purchase them all."

He nodded. "Yes, Irina felt Eleaszar's first wife had awful taste, I think it has more to do with the fact she died and Irina knows Eleazar loved her more."

I sighed and tried to act conflicted. "I think I'll look for a different buyer. One who will truly appreciate these gorgeous pieces."

Peter gave me an approving smile and then said, "I'm sure it will mean a lot to him."

I took the box and put it inside my briefcase before looking back at Peter and saying, "I was so sorry to hear about Tanya. Did you know her?"

I watched his expression closely and I could tell he was less than sorry the woman had been lost in a plane crash. I leaned in and said in a whisper. "Although if anyone deserved it, she did."

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. "She was a spoiled bitch, but you didn't hear that from me."

I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key. My hand reached in my pocket and pulled out the bogus card. I handed it to Peter and said, "Tell Eleazar this is my private cell number. He can use it anytime." Then I extended my hand and thanked Peter for his time.

When I got to the door Peter said, "Ms. Island, are you free for dinner."

I turned and tried to act disappointed. "I'm between clients so I have to return to New York tonight. But when I bring Mr. Denali his payment I'll make sure to spend a few days."

He smiled and I quickly left the room. I went back to the hotel and changed into my regular clothes before heading to the roof of the building. I climbed up onto the rusty sign and placed the jewelry case in a crevasse where it couldn't be seen. I knew nobody would look for it there.

I returned the clothing and the briefcase and then made my way to the other side of town. I walked up to a woman getting gasoline for her car and said, "Excuse me ma'am, I got a flat tire and my phone is dead. Could I use your cell phone to call my husband?"

She happily handed over her phone and I called Mr. Denali's home. A woman answered and I asked for Irina. "She isn't in the country," I was told.

"Oh, okay. Can you give her a message? Tell her I have Carmen's jewelry and if she doesn't want Eleazar blaming her she better get back home soon." I hung up and returned to the hotel to wait.

I planned on giving her three days and then I would have to up my game. I had to believe Eleazar would be willing to return me to the island to get his precious Carmen's things. I just hoped he would do it even if the Cullen's told him not to. I also had to believe Tanya hadn't moved into my place with Edward.

I used the hotel map to try and find anything that could be an island between Bangkok and Patagonia. Then I remembered I had fallen asleep and the plane could have turned around for all I knew. I soothed myself and imagined my revenge on Angela and whoever else was messing with my life.

The next day I repeated the same pattern of going across town and borrowing a phone. This time I was told Irina was on her way home and needed a way to contact me. I laughed and said I would call again. I knew eventually I would have to meet with them, but I was going to be as careful as possible and make it all on my terms.

I went to a sporting store and bought a pair of binoculars. I sat in my hotel room and looked out the window to see what was in my view but still far from where I actually was. I needed time for a head start if it came to that.

Then next day I performed my same routine. This time a different woman answered the phone. "Irina?" I asked.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Isabella Island. I need to speak to Eleazar but I will happily flush the jewels if he tries anything."

"You bitch," she said hatefully.

"Listen. I drive past a large road sign on 4th avenue every day. Tell Eleazar I'll be watching." I hung up the phone and made my way back to the hotel. I got my binoculars and sat at my window for the rest of the day. Nothing happened and I wondered if Eleazar hadn't come home with Irina.

I was growing frustrated and for the first time began considering the fact that I would never get back to the island. Angela knew that and made sure I was gone forever. A sinking depression began to set in as I considered a life without Edward. Without him I had no reason to change. I considered fencing the jewels but it didn't give me any satisfaction. I wasn't that Bella anymore and I couldn't pretend otherwise.

I woke up the next morning still sitting in the chair with my head lying on the window sill. I sat up and stretched before picking up the binoculars again. I gasped loudly when I saw the sign had changed. I thought Eleazar would stand by the sign so I could see him, but instead he had the sign read…..Isabella Island call me 1-800-555-7282.

I wrote the number on a slip of paper and then showered and changed before heading out again to find a phone to borrow. I walked down the sidewalk deeply in thought when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. His hand covered my mouth and I fought as hard as possible but I was pulled into an alley to a waiting car. I was thrown into the back and then let out a loud scream as my legs began to kick at the person climbing in next to me. When I saw it was James I began to think my life was over.

"My father is a cop," I announced, not really sure if he would look for me or not.

"Jesus," James complained. "You are harder to find than a Nazi war criminal."

"Why are you trying to find me?" I asked, as tears filled my eyes.

"I have no idea," he said with frustration. "I just do what I'm told."

"Don't kill me," I begged, but I already knew men like James weren't moved by a hysterical woman.

He gave me a disgusted look and said, "I'm not a killer, Jesus, calm the hell down."

We were taken to a dock and James held my arm tightly as we boarded a boat. We headed toward a small island estate and I looked at him with shock. "Are you taking me to Eleazar?"

James nodded and I suddenly felt a spark of hope. I would insist he take me to the island and then I would reveal where I hid the jewels. Maybe this was my lucky day instead of my death. We pulled up to a private dock and I hurried out of the boat without any assistance. I saw Eleazar and Irina on the porch and ran toward them. James followed but let me make my way alone.

I rushed up to the pair and said, "I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble but I need to get back to the island and I didn't know how else to do it."

Eleazar shook his head and stepped aside to let me inside the house. We all sat in an immaculate parlor and when he offered me a drink I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you kidding. I want to be conscious for this conversation."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry but the safety of my friends is a top priority."

"But I was betrayed. I was sent off the island with a lie. I want to return," I pleaded.

"We've been looking for you because the Cullens want you to return. Edward knows you were tricked. This is a onetime proposition. If you leave again, it will be forever."

"He knows?" I managed to say through my tears.

"Yes, the pill you gave him…well, he took it to Ben and they figured everything out."

I nodded as my jaw tightened. I planned on removing Angela's teeth one at a time. "Can I speak with him?" I asked.

"Not yet. The transmitter only works within a certain radius. I'll take you back next week."

I gasped loudly and shook my head. "A week? I don't want to wait a week. I want to go right now."

James laughed and I turned to glare at him. Eleazar shook his head in response and said, "I'm waiting for some supplies to come in. You'll float in on the tide with the supplies. I can't go directly to the island."

He had promised to take me back and hadn't even mentioned the jewels so I should be grateful instead of whining, but a week felt like a year. I decided I would do something for Edward as I waited. I turned to James and said, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I need you to find Edward's eighth grade teacher and take me to see her."


	17. Chapter 17

17

I wasn't happy about waiting an entire week to return to the island and I was greatly irritated that I had to be babysat by James the whole time. I felt like I was in prison. The only thing I had to occupy my time was imagining my confrontation with Edward's obviously perverted teacher. I was determined to make her feel awful for what she had done to him. I was disappointed I couldn't have her arrested, but Edward was supposedly dead so there was no one to testify against her.

James told me two days later that Miss Alicia Morgan, now Mrs. Anderson, lived in Boise, Idaho and no longer taught school. She was twenty five when she taught Edward and now had a thirteen year old son, Brandon, and a ten year old daughter, Rachel.

We drove to Boise since I couldn't use my name to fly and James did everything he could to find out why I needed to see this woman. I laughed when he figured she had been influential in Edward's education and I wanted to thank her for him. I let him believe that was the case.

I dropped James off at a small strip mall close to the house where she lived. I pulled up to a beautiful middle class home on a cul-de-sac with an immaculately groomed yard. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the grass was thick and lush. I walked to the front door with a welcoming wreath and rang the bell. A boy answered, obviously Brandon. I spoke as if I were an old family friend. "Hi Brandon, is your mother home?"

He smiled and opened the storm door to let me in. I entered a small foyer with a table and two small receiving chairs. He went to get his mother and I looked around to see not a speck of dust anywhere. Alicia came into view wearing an apron over her clothing. She was a beautiful woman and for a moment I understood why Edward's friend told him to stop complaining.

I swallowed and extended my hand as I said, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen." Her hand froze before meeting mine and her smile quickly faded. "I'm here to have sex with Brandon," I continued.

Her face turned pale and she sank into one of the chairs before she fell down and finally managed to say, "Wh…..what?"

I spoke a bit louder and a bit slower. "I'm here to have sex with Brandon. He's special," I looked around and then added, "Is there a closet around we can use?"

I watched as several emotions crossed her face and she finally nodded toward a living room and asked me to follow her. She sat on a sofa and I sat in a chair across from her. The room was decorated in soft yellow and grey but there was something that made the room feel too clean, too organized for a house with children. I finally realized it was because the carpet was white. Nobody in their right mind would have white carpet, but then Alicia was obviously not in her right mind.

I expected her to begin making excuses or apologizing profusely. But I was wrong. She looked me right in the eyes and said, "I did a horrible thing to Edward."

"Yes, you did," I agreed.

"My husband knows," she said, to shock the hell out of me. "I've given up my teaching license and I've gotten counseling. I actually still go monthly."

"Good," I said in a less than enthusiastic tone, but I was actually very happy with what she was telling me. I was happy for her, but it didn't help Edward.

Her face took on a pained expression and her eyes closed just like Edward's did when he tried to block painful memories. She finally said, "I was sexually abused as a child. I realized it wasn't about sex, but more about power and control. I stupidly thought if I had the control I could get over my past. I took advantage of Edward because he was so sweet and gentle."

"He wasn't gentle when it came to sex, I guess I have you to thank for that," I announced, and her eyes filled with tears. I had to look away to keep myself from feeling swayed by her reaction. I looked around the room and then pointed out, "I doubt you are over your control issues. This room looks a little too controlled if you ask me."

She nodded and then said something to put me on the defensive. "My husband is very patient with me. I'm lucky to have him."

I stared at her for several seconds and then said, "I want to speak to your husband."

She looked at her watch and said, "He'll be home in twenty minutes."

Since we had time to kill and I didn't really plan on seducing her son in a closet I asked, "Do you have any pictures of Edward?"

She rose and left the room, only to return with a folder. She emptied it onto the coffee table and picked up a class picture with Edward standing about a foot taller than the other boys. It made more sense why she picked him; he looked older than the childish faces of the other boys. Then she handed me a picture she took of just him. I instantly noticed the sadness in his eyes. He was a victim in this photo and I wondered why nobody else noticed the change in him.

"Did you know Emmett and Alice?" I asked.

She smiled at her memories and said, "Emmett was very loud and constantly wanted to be the center of attention. I had to be very strict with him to keep him on task. Alice was such a jabber box that I had to put her desk at the back of the room and away from the other kids."

"So you knew Esme and Carlisle?"

"Yes, Carlisle didn't come to the school much. He was always traveling. Esme volunteered in the room a lot." Alicia began nervously adjusting her apron as she said, "I stopped having a room mother when things happened with Edward. I didn't want to risk her finding out."

"Edward never told her," I said, but I could tell it didn't relieve her conscience.

We were finally interrupted by her husband. He walked into the room and gave her a sweet kiss before introducing himself to me. "Hello, I'm Jared Anderson."

"Hi, I'm Bel….um….I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen."

He looked at his wife and she nodded sadly. He sat next to her and I asked if I could have a few moments alone with her husband. She left and I turned to Jared. "You've helped your wife and I need to know how you did it."

He gave a gentle smile and said, "A lot of patience." Crap, just the one thing I lacked. I waited for him to continue and he said, "When someone has been abused they read actions differently. A playful poke in the arm can be seen as aggressive. I am very careful with Alicia and I only touch her in a loving way."

"What about sex? Edward turned very aggressive sexually."

"In marriage counseling I learned to move very slowly into a sexual relationship. They have to learn to trust every step of the way. Once they feel they are loved the control is lessened."

He gave me some great things to think about so I refrained from pointing out his wife still had control issues. I'm sure he was fully aware of it. I stood and shook his hand before heading for the door. Alicia returned and called out to me. I faced her as she said, "I know this means nothing, but tell Edward I am truly sorry."

This was the moment I had waited for. This was the moment when she would realize she would have to live with what she did to him and never receive his forgiveness. I looked her right in the eyes and said, "He's dead. The entire Cullen family died in a plane crash."

Her legs buckled and Jared was right there to catch her. I left their house and drove back to where I dropped of James. He got into the car and said, "Done?"

"Yes, but I have another stop I want to make. I want to see my father."

He shook his head adamantly and said, "You can't. It would put him in danger."

I realized what I had done to Alicia was just done to me. I wouldn't be able to apologize to my father for all the awful things I had done just to get his attention. I would never hear an apology from him either. We were both stuck with this horrible relationship and both thinking there was plenty of time in life to make things better. The circle of life was more like a circle of pain. We hurt people we love and those actions are firmly attached to our personalities. I always believed everyone else was normal and I was damaged. I now know we are all just damaged to different degrees.

As we drove across the open spaces of Washington I turned to James and asked, "What ever happened with Victoria?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Victoria, the redhead who left the island with you."

"Who?" he repeated.

I was ready to explain again when he repeated the word once more, telling me I was not allowed to ask about her. I rolled my eyes and then asked a question I knew would rile him up. "So….." I paused for effect. "Who are the big guys in Italy?"

James slammed on the breaks sending me flying toward the dashboard. The car screeched to a stop and he looked at me with wide eyes. "How do you….I mean….how….when…..who…."

I began to laugh but he grabbed me by my shoulders and screamed into my face. "You can't know about them. Who told you?"

I wasn't sure if I should deny everything or pretend I knew all his secrets. I decided to remain quiet and let him worry about which it was. He pulled off of the road and got a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"We don't have time to wait," he said angrily. "Bring the boat to Seattle and get her out of here."

I suddenly became terrified. Just mentioning the men from Italy was making James and Eleazar change their plans. I couldn't understand how people could be so powerful that even the mere mention of them would make people react. James began driving a lot faster as he continued to hound me with questions. I refused to answer anything in case I put my father in danger.

It was dark by the time we arrived in Seattle. It was a different big yacht than I had been picked up on before and I wondered how many Eleazar owned. James put a jacket over my head and held me close to his side as we made our way aboard. Irina handed me a drink and I quickly backed up. "Oh no," I insisted. "I'm staying awake."

"Not an option," James said, and took the drink from Irina in order to hand it to me.

"I'll stay in the lower level, please?" I pleaded, but everyone shook their heads in refusal. Irina seemed to be getting a lot of enjoyment out of my discomfort. I finally gave up and took the drink from James' hand. I looked at Irina and said, "I'm not telling where the jewels are until I wake up."

She shrugged and said, "I really don't care. They're hideous."

It made me happy I was going somewhere that jewels and money had no value. It was beginning to see how lucky we were to exist in a society that made material things obsolete. I now felt sorry for her and the life she had that made her want her own jewels instead of those of a deceased woman.

I didn't want to be carried below so I willingly went down there and sat on the edge of the bed. My only thought was in a few hours I would see Edward. I held my glass up to James and said, "Cheers." I downed the drink and before I could hand him to glass I fell back onto the bed into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I woke up to the sound of men yelling at each other. I again had the raw throat and felt sick to my stomach. This time I could hear people bustling outside and I felt something had gone terribly wrong. I wasn't sure if I should hide or go see what happened. I went into another cabin and looked out the small window. We were docked somewhere and large cranes were loading crates onto ships.

I moved to the bottom of the stairs and tried to concentrate on the voices. I could tell one was Eleazar and he was yelling about some delivery. The other voice was foreign so I stayed below. The boat rocked and tilted as if something heavy was being loaded aboard. I got the feeling I had woken up too early so I made my way back to the bed. It was then I noticed I had been changed into clothing more appropriate for the island and not Alaska.

I heard someone coming so I quickly rolled over and pretended to be asleep. I could hear Eleazar and Irina talking outside my door.

"If she made it off the island she can make it back on. I am not endangering everyone else for this girl. She has been nothing but trouble," he said rightly.

"What if something happens? Just one of these crates could crush her."

"Carlisle doesn't think clearly when it comes to his children. I will not endanger Tanya for Edward."

"What if we pull close at night?" Irina bargained. "We wouldn't be seen."

"No," he yelled. "She will take her chances just like we planned."

I knew they were talking about me but I wasn't sure what chances I was going to be taking. I waited several hours after the boat left the dock before I made my way to the top deck. I asked for water since my throat was on fire. After drinking it down I looked around to see nothing but water.

"How long was I out?" I asked them.

"Three days," they replied.

I gasped in horror. I thought I would be under for a few hours but I had no idea they kept me out for days. "How much further?" I asked.

Eleazar shrugged and I was afraid they were going to put me under again. I sat down at a small table and looked at Irina. "So do I just jump in and swim, or what?"

Her husband answered for her. "You will be dropped into the natural flow of the ocean. Do not paddle; just let it carry you along. We are sending some crates with you. Try to stay out of their way."

Now their conversation made sense to me. I was going to be floating along with the cargo and possibly crushed by it. One wrong move and I could be knocked off course and never arrive at the island. I took another drink of my water and tried not to show any fear.

We were on the boat for two more days. I felt he was going in circles just to confuse me and I wanted to scream at him. I planned to stay my whole life with Edward; it didn't matter if I knew what general direction the island was.

At the end of the second day Irina told me to get ready. I changed into a wet suit they bought me and went onto the deck into total darkness. The only light was the stars overhead and I became very afraid. Two large crates were being dumped off the back of the yacht and I wondered if they were going to simply dump me too.

Eleazar turned to me and said, "This is your one and only chance to return. Under no circumstances will I do this again."

I nodded in agreement. He handed me a waterproof bag and said, "Please give this to my daughter."

"Okay," I said with a shaking voice. "The jewels are stuck to the hotel sign on Main and Masters. You can access it by the roof."

He nodded and I looked into the darkness again and asked, "How do I do this?"

"I'm giving you a small rubber raft. Once you pass the waves you need to pop the raft and let it sink. You can swim from there."

It was now time to be brave and head toward Edward. I climbed into the small raft and Eleazar used a long pole to put me into the correct position. As soon as he let go the boat moved away into darkness. I bobbed up and down in the raft to the sounds of waves hitting the crates. Once in a while they would come close and bump my raft. I made sure to leave my hands against my body to resist the urge to push them away.

We floated for the rest of the night and when the sun rose I stared at the gigantic crates moving along side of me. If a wave happened to tip one at the right time it could easily squash me. I tried to sleep off and on but it was next to impossible. My excitement coupled with my fear added a lot of anxiety. I decided to concentrate not on Edward but on Angela. I wasn't about to let this go lightly. She almost ruined my life and I was going to hold her accountable.

I ate some of the food I had been given and made sure to drink a lot of water. It was growing late in the day when I finally caught site of the island. It looked so much larger than I remembered and my raft seemed to be holding still. I finally forced myself to lie down so I wouldn't try to row toward the spot I knew Edward was.

I finally reached to area just beyond the waves. I got the waterproof bag and popped the raft before jumping into the water. I swam as the sun began to set and kept my eyes glued to the shore. When I was finally able to stand I turned to look at the crates. They were still slowly bobbing toward the island.

My heart sped up when I saw two people walking toward me. I managed to wiggle out of the wet suit and then walked the rest of the way to Esme and Carlisle. We all hugged and I thanked them immensely for all their help.

"We are so sorry this happened," Esme said. "I'm just happy we were able to figure everything out."

I looked at Carlisle and asked, "What are the consequences for what she did to me? She kept me drugged the whole time I was here."

"Yes, we've discussed it many times."

"And what did you decide?" I pushed.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, we must consider mercy and not just punishment. I think…."

"I think she would be locked away in prison if we were home. Do you expect me to offer her mercy?" I was a bit stunned that he wasn't more upset for what Angela had done. She was a person of trust on this island and she betrayed that trust. I decided I would fight this cause later and see Edward first.

I handed Carlisle the bag from Eleazar and headed off toward the campsite. Esme ran to catch up to me and said, "Edward isn't in his hut. He has been staying with us."

I changed my direction but she reached out and took hold of my arm. "Bella wait. I'm afraid my son is dealing with some things….."

"I know," I told her impatiently. "And that is why I need to see him right away."

"I understand," she said, but I seriously doubted her. "I just want to prepare you for what you'll see."

I froze and instantly began to worry. I didn't want to hear her words. I needed more time to prepare for whatever they would be. I interrupted her and asked, "How's Jasper's leg?"

"Good," she smiled. "He is walking with a cane but he should fully recover."

I finally reached out and took her hand. "Esme, I can handle Edward. Please, don't worry." He was twenty-eight years old and his mother was trying to protect him. Where was she when he was thirteen?

We walked together to the camp by the shore and when I saw the airplane I knew I was really here. It was there like the Statue of Liberty calling to those who were threatened because they had the decency to stand up to horrible, dangerous people.

I was still a ways out when I heard a scream and someone began running toward us. It was Alice and the sight of her tiny, hyper body made me laugh. She jumped into my arms when she reached me and I almost fell backward. "You're here, you are really here," she cried.

"Yes, and it wasn't an easy task, let me tell you."

"I know," she said with wide eyes. "I heard how you kept running from James."

"It would have been nice if someone would have told me he wasn't the bad guy," I said and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle's mouth fell open and he quickly defended himself. "I told you he was a friend."

"Yes, a friend who went back to report to the mob," I said emphatically.

"Did you really steal Carman's jewels?" Alice persisted.

I sighed in frustration and announced to all of them. "I had to make Eleazar talk to me. I had no idea he was looking for me, so yes, I stole the jewels."

"You are such a badass," Alice giggled.

It was nice to see her, but I had lots of time to regale her with tales. The only person I wanted to see right now was Edward. I took a step away from her and pointed down the beach. "I'll get back with you; I really want to see Edward."

Alice's smile faded and she nodded at the aircraft. "He's in the plane," she told me.

I turned and ran with all my might toward the crippled monument. I dashed up the stairs and into the plane to find all the windows down and the place dark. I walked down the aisle as I adjusted to the darkness. I finally saw his long legs hanging over the edge of a row of seats. It made me smile and although I wanted nothing more than to lunge at him, I forced myself to slow down.

I walked to the row behind him and looked over the seats. He was asleep on a pillow and his face was covered in a beard. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was horribly thin. My eyes filled with tears and I covered my mouth with my hand. I wanted to force Alicia to see what she had done, but I couldn't focus on that. I needed to help him begin to heal.

I reached down and ran my finger lightly over his forehead. His eyes opened and he looked at me as if I was a mirage. Just as his mouth opened I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Angela standing just inside the doorway. My need to comfort Edward was replaced with my need to teach her a lesson. I spun around and ran at her like a wild animal. She put her hands out but knocked her onto the floor. I jumped over her and slapped her forcefully across the face.

"How could you do this to me?" I screamed. "I trusted you."

Just then Ben ran into the plane and pulled me off of his wife. "Bella, stop," he demanded. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp as Angela sat up. "Let her explain."

"Explain," I yelled. "There is no explaining. She drugged me and betrayed me."

Angela was crying and holding her stomach protectively. I looked at her and realized I had just knocked down a pregnant woman. I didn't mean to hurt her child, but I was finding it hard to regret hurting her.

"I'm sorry," Angela cried. "I was so afraid you would ruin everything here. I wanted somewhere safe for my child and I thought you were a danger to us all."

I heard a hoarse voice say, "Bella, is it you?"

Ben let go of his hold on me and I turned to look at a fragile Edward. He was standing in the aisle and he looked thinner than I had realized. I walked toward him and his expression changed to a smile. He grabbed me as soon as I got close enough and pulled me into a desperate, passionate kiss. I knew it was all wrong so I quickly ended the kiss and stepped away from him. He looked heartbroken and it made me so sad. I took hold of his hand and pulled him to a seat.

My finger traced his lips and I leaned over to kiss him very gently. He looked confused so I added, "Edward, I love you."

His eyes looked sorrowful but quickly changed. Suddenly, his hand dashed out and slapped me across the face. I reeled back and held my cheek as it stung in my hand. I had to resist the urge to slap him back. He stood and walked from the plane.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I sat there in stunned silence. I had no idea what just happened. I told him I loved him and he slapped me. He acted as if I told him I gave him an STD. I had gone to too much trouble to be treated this way. I jumped up and ran after him. He was walking slowly and I yelled out for him. He never even slowed.

"Hey, shit for brains," I screamed loudly. Everyone came out of their huts to see what was going on. Edward stopped walking and turned to look at me with an expression of painful anger. "What was that for?" I asked furiously.

He raised his finger at me and said forcefully, "I died a little bit every day while you were gone. I gave you my heart and you came back here and pulled away when I kissed you, then you kissed me like a sister and told me you loved me. Don't patronize me, Bella. I opened up to you and told you all about the shit that happened to me."

"Do you think you are the only one with shit in your life?" I screamed, and waved my hands hysterically. "We all have shit. Your shit is no worse than anyone else's."

"But I trusted you with my shit," he screamed back.

"And I trusted you with my shit," I returned.

"Can we use a new word?" Esme called out to both of us.

We turned to look at her and said in Unison, "Shut up."

She raised her hands in defeat and said softly, "Holy shit."

I went back to Edward and my anger actually rose to a new level. "I was being sweet to you, Edward. I was showing you tenderness and love. If you think I was patronizing you than you are a seriously dumb shit."

I began to storm off but then realized I had nowhere to go so I turned back to face him again. "And I went to see Alicia, for you. Do you hear me? I walked into her home and spoke to her and her husband, for you. So what do you think about that?"

He now looked positively stunned. His eyes grew wide and he stuttered as he said, "You….wh…..wh….did what? Why?"

I leaned closer so I couldn't be over heard and said, "She has a son who is thirteen. I told her I was there to have sex with him."

His own voice grew soft and he asked, "Did you?"

"Arrrrgggghhhhh," I screamed into the air. I knew I was incapable of patience but surely Jared never had to put up with this much ignorance. "No, you idiot," I said, and pushed him in the chest. "And why do you look like a concentration camp survivor?"

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" he asked with less venom in his voice. "I thought I found my soul mate and you left. Can you imagine what it did to me?"

"I thought you sent me away," I pointed out.

"But I didn't know that," he added sadly.

I had no idea why we were fighting and I held out my arms for him. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I knew we had so much work to do, but we had all the time in the world to work this out. I also knew I had to move things very slowly, and I wasn't sure I was capable of that much restraint. Everyone began cheering as we stood there holding each other.

I could see I not only ran if things got tough but I also reacted strongly when confronted. Edward became devastated if he felt rejection. We were one messed up pair and would probably need an island to make it work.

We walked back to the plane arm in arm. We needed some privacy to work out what just happened, but it kind of scared me to be alone with him. I would have to be very strong. We sat down and I smiled at him. He smiled back and my heart took off pounding.

"I couldn't eat," he told me.

"Good, Angela is most likely trying to poison you," I said, and we both laughed.

He finally grew serious and told me the whole story of taking the pill to Ben. He was a mess and thought he needed help dealing with my leaving. He asked for the same pills I had been taking and Ben didn't know what he was talking about. He gave him the pill and Ben figured out it was an herb that caused hallucinations and paranoia. They all confronted Angela and she admitted to being pregnant and thinking I was trouble for them all.

I shared my side of the story with Edward and he listened sympathetically. Finally he said, "Bella, why would you believe her? Why wouldn't you just come talk to me?"

"Because everything around here was a secret and I didn't know who to believe. I just found out the Cullens were your family. Can you understand how that threw me a bit?"

He nodded and then finally brought up the tough conversation. "Did you really talk to Miss Mor….Alicia?"

I took hold of his hand and spoke softly. "Edward, she is really, really messed up. Her husband helped her get through it. He gave me some ideas to help you and I….."

"Help me?" he gasped. "I didn't do anything, it was her."

"I know," I said firmly. "But she has impacted your life. You get really aggressive during sex in order to feel like you are in control. We need to change that."

His face fell and he looked a bit embarrassed. "I thought you liked how…."

"I do. Once in a while would be okay, but if you need sex to be that way we need to work on it."

"How?" he asked hesitantly.

I took a deep breath for courage and said, "We need to move very slowly in a relationship. We need to spend time learning about each other, not throwing each other around."

He nodded and then thought for a minute or two. Finally he looked at me and said, "I get so angry sometimes."

"It is okay to be angry, Edward, as long as it comes out in healthy ways. I have some things I need to change, too. I can be very sarcastic and cynical. I try to hurt people before they can hurt me. I saw my father while I was gone," I admitted.

His face grew concerned and he shook his head, "No Bella, it would put him in danger."

"I know. I was careful and nobody knew. My dad lied to James when he came looking for me. I think he knows if anyone asks for me it means trouble for him. He doesn't want any trouble."

I could feel my eyes filling with tears and Edward squeezed my hand tightly. "I realized he has his own issues, too. I didn't need to try and hurt him, he hurts himself." I looked up into Edward's eyes and asked, "Why does the human race spend so much time causing pain?"

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Maybe we should concentrate on the good and try to forget the bad."

"No," I whispered into his chest. "We have to face the bad or nothing can ever be good."

We sat there in silence and the warmth of his body helped me relax and fall asleep. Just as I was fading he said, "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"Hum?" I mumbled.

"Later, when you're paying attention," he said, to rid himself of the burden.

"Kay," I managed to say and went to sleep.

He woke me up a few hours later by rubbing his beard against my cheek. I cringed at the feeling and pushed his face away from mine. He laughed and moved to rub it on my chest through my shirt. I instantly sat up and covered my chest with my hands.

Edward looked hurt and got up to leave. I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me. "I don't like the beard that is all. Don't get all butt hurt over it."

"Butt hurt?" he asked with laughter.

I smiled at him and offered a suggestion. "Why don't you let me shave it off?"

He gave it some consideration and finally agreed. We got some shaving cream and razors and headed off to a secluded stream. He sat on a large boulder while I wet his beard with water. I made my way slowly through the thick brush on his face as he sat perfectly and contently still. I could see how much weight he had lost as his cheekbones became more pronounced.

"You need to eat," I said, and looked into his eyes with concern.

His eyes were smoldering and I actually took a step back so I wouldn't jump on him. This was going to be a lot harder than I had expected. I decided to talk to him about my life to keep my mind off of his body. I told him about moving around as a child and going to several schools each year. I told him about my loser friends and how I paid to keep them around. I never had any real feelings for them, but I was able to pretend I had friends if they were around whenever I needed them. He listened to my confessions and nodded for me to continue when I felt I was droning on too much.

He finally reached up and took hold of my hand when I announced I was finished shaving him. I was staring into his beautiful face but all I saw as guilt and pain. He licked his lips and said, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," I agreed, since I had been doing all of the talking.

"I think I understand why you chose to associate with those people. It wasn't just hurting your parents, but it also hurt you. You didn't feel like you deserved real relationships….I can relate."

"But ours is real," I assured him, not quite sure where he was going.

"I thought so, but then you left. I felt rejected and betrayed. I wanted to hurt you and myself so I did something really stupid."

I wondered what could be more stupid than letting his health go to hell and being angry that I fell for Angela's lies. I waited for his words and then suddenly my body began to turn cold. I didn't need to hear them. I knew what he did. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and I pulled my hand out of his.

"Tanya?"

My voice was only a whisper and his expression confirmed my thought before he replied in his own whisper, "I am so sorry."

I turned and looked down and the water rushing by. I wanted to run but there was no place to go. I crossed my arms so I wouldn't lash out and slap him. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of her touching him. Then he said something to make it so much worse. "I'm going to end it with her as soon as possible."

It wasn't just a hook up. He began a relationship with her. He was still in a relationship with her. She was watching him waste away and doing nothing to help him. I turned back to face him and shook my head. "You don't get to spend time with me if you are with her. I don't want to see you again until it is over."

He nodded and stood as if he was going to find her this instant. I then added more to my demands. "And if you want aggressive sex you need to stay with her. I'm done with it."

"I was angry, Bella," he said again. "I thought you left after I confessed everything to you. I didn't feel like I deserved real love."

My old habits came rushing back and I wanted to hurt him back. I wanted to run emotionally if I couldn't run literally. I had gone through hell to make my way back to him and all I could think of now was how to get even. I took a few steps away from him and then said with a hateful tone, "If you need me, I'll be with Jake." Then I ran off into the jungle.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I hated Edward. I loved Edward. I couldn't imagine living here without him. I never wanted to see his face again. My emotions were all over the place and it was impossible to think clearly. I found Jake working in a field with Leah by his side. He ran toward me and caught me in his arms. My legs came up to wrap around him.

He seemed a bit shocked by my reaction but he didn't push me away. Leah quickly came over and took hold of Jake's arm. He released me and I stood smiling in front of him.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"This morning. I've been at the beach camp. How's your father?"

"Great. Hey, I'm so sorry that I helped you get past the waves. I had no idea Angela tricked you. She told me you decided to leave and wanted my help."

I put my hand over his mouth and leaned against his body as I said, "You don't need to apologize. I understand."

"Have you seen Edward?" Leah asked.

I shook my head and said, "He's probably with Tanya."

Jake gave Leah a warning glare but she continued to taunt me. "Yes, they've been joined at the hip since you left."

I ignored her and put my arm around Jake and pulled him with me. "Come tell me everything I've missed."

Jake pulled out of Leah's hold and gave me his full attention. She stomped off in anger and I totally ignored her tantrum. Jake didn't seem to notice and kept staring at me with a huge grin on his face. I began filling him in on everything, except the part about visiting Edward's teacher.

He filled me in on everything going on with the camps. Alice moved in with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. Edward and Tanya appeared to be running the middle camp. We were chatting away when Leah came to tell us dinner would be at the beach. Everyone was invited to come as a celebration. I groaned and hated the thought of facing Edward and Tanya. A part of me was hopeful he had ended everything with her. Another part of me, a very petty part, didn't care if he ended it because just the thought of them together was enough to sicken me.

I spent the rest of the day with Jake and we walked together toward the celebration dinner. As soon as we cleared the brush Edward came walking toward us. I grabbed onto Jake and held on tightly. Edward didn't even acknowledge him; he just asked to speak with me alone.

At that exact moment I saw Tanya. She was looking at me with a smirk on her face. I wanted to kiss Edward to get to her, but I didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction. "I'm busy," I said, and tried to walk around him.

He moved to block my path and said angrily, "Now, Bella."

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Yes," we both answered at the same time.

"I'm here for dinner, excuse me," I said, and tried again to move around him.

Even with his now slight frame he managed to sweep me up off my feet and over his shoulder. I kicked but he walked back into the jungle with ease. Jake looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do and Leah ran over to take her place next to him again.

"Put me down," I demanded.

He ignored all of my pleas until we were far from the others. He sat me down gently and then took hold of my arms firmly. "We are going to talk this out like adults. I messed up. I'm asking for a chance to make it up to you."

"Make it up how?" I asked. I wasn't sure how he planned on removing the images I had running through my head. But just like always, Edward surprised me.

"By learning to be different. By learning to be tender. By learning to trust in love."

I didn't have any smart ass retort to his words. If he was willing to change I had to offer him the chance. He never brought up the fact I was a thief and if I could change he could too. I threw my arms around his neck and he rubbed his hand gently down my back. I had hope that everything was going to be perfect.

We walked back to the group arm in arm and I tried not to look at Jake's face. I would make sure to apologize to him later and explain my sudden interest in him. I did notice how happy Leah looked and it only added to my guilt. This time it was my turn to smirk at Tanya. She got her food and sat down next to Jessica to eat.

I rushed over to Jasper and we chatted about his recovery and my visit home. Everyone left out the fact that Angela sent me there but I didn't want to cause trouble. After we all enjoyed a big meal Carlisle stood in front of the group and welcomed me back. I thought the group sounded less than enthusiastic and I'm sure they were worried about me being followed by any of their enemies.

I smiled at everyone until I caught a glance of Angela. She didn't even look my way. You would have thought we were total strangers. I asked Carlisle if I could say a few words and he agreed. I stood in front of everyone and said, "I know I was a pain when we first got here, but I've grown to care about all of you. Your happiness and safety is as important to me as my own. I promise I will try harder to fit in and make friends with everyone."

As soon as I sat down Mr. Banner stood to speak. "Bella, we understand how hard this was for you and we should have been honest up front. I think we all learned a lesson from this."

My eyes moved to Angela again to see if she was agreeing. She was sitting contently gently rubbing her stomach with a slight smile on her face. My eyes moved to Ben and I noticed he was watching me carefully.

Carlisle went on about honesty and working together as a group. Lauren stood next and said, "If we are going to be honest I think we should discuss our work schedules. I'm tired of cleaning fish and I want to do something else."

Eric jumped up and announced proudly, "I want to be honest too. I'm gay…there I said it."

Everyone began to chuckle until Leah stood and spoke with her head down. "I want Jake to know I love him," she said softly. "And I'm not happy about Bella returning."

My mouth fell open but I couldn't say I was really surprised. I just didn't realize we were going to be painfully honest. Jake looked at us both and decided it would be best to keep quiet. Everyone was looking at me so I stood again and let out my own confession. "Before we crashed here I was an awful person. I used to steal for a living." I pointed my finger at Rose and spoke before she could interrupt me. "I did not steal your ring, I found it."

Rose nodded so I continued. "I changed. You people changed me and I want to thank you for that. Maybe I deserved what happened to me." My eyes looked at Angela but again she just ignored me. "But I got the opportunity to choose to come back and I made that choice. I want to be here."

A few people gave me some applause but Tanya huffed loudly. When I sat Edward put his arm around me protectively. Esme stood next and added her opinion about my return. She wanted everyone to give me a chance and asked them to make me feel welcome. Then she said the words that put tears in my eyes. "I think of you as a daughter, Bella."

In my life a mother was someone who forgot to pick you up from school, who moved you on a whim, and who neglected to buy groceries but stopped to get herself some fast food. Maybe with Esme I could learn what a real mother should act like. Esme was willing to live forever on an island for her family; my mother would have never done that.

I let out a slight gasp when Edward stood. I wanted to protect him but I knew he needed to let out his own secrets. He looked at his mother and thanked her for her kindness. Then he looked at me and said, "Bella, I understand for the first time I didn't do anything wrong as a young boy. You did that for me and I will love you forever for it." His head lowered for a moment and then it raised high as he looked at his parents and said, "In eighth grade Miss Morgan forced me to have sex with her."

I looked at his parents and saw them glance at each other is shock. Esme put her hand to her mouth and Carlisle folded his arms tightly. I stood and put my arms around Edward to give him strength. He shook his head and said to his parents, "I never told you because I was ashamed. I've done things since then I am ashamed of too."

I squeezed him, telling him it wasn't something he should be ashamed of. He looked around the group and said, "I want to change, too. I think this island can be a positive place for us if we give it a chance."

Edward and I both sat down and the group was quiet. People began one by one to stand and talk about the things in their lives that had caused them pain. Each confession brought us all closer together and showed us all how important it was not to judge each other. Angela stood and held her stomach as she said, "My baby means everything to me. Ben and I were told we couldn't have children because I have polycystic ovaries. This is a miracle and the only way to keep my baby safe was to come here to live. I'm grateful for this island."

She sat down and my mouth fell open. She didn't say a word about poisoning me or betraying me. I expected some sort of an apology directed to my face in front of everyone. I also understood a bit more why she was so extreme in her reaction to me, but I expected some sort of amends.

I spoke up and said, "Angela, are you sorry for what you did to me?"

Her eyes rose to mine and she said, "What did I do?"

Ben quickly stood and said, "My wife isn't feeling well tonight. I think I better get her to bed."

We all watched them walk away and I turned to Edward with a cynical laugh. "She's joking, right?"

He shrugged and looked at his parents. They both were watching Ben and Angela leave with deep concern on their faces. I couldn't help but think we not only needed a jail on the island but a mental institution, too. Carlisle finally stood again and said, "I think we made some real progress in bonding as a group tonight. I encourage all of you to keep it up."

Then he looked at Edward and said, "Son, can your mother and I see you privately before you leave?"

Edward nodded and the group began to stand. Tanya quickly jumped up and called for everyone's attention. She seemed to have her own issues to confess and finally got the courage to do it. She waited for everyone to sit again and then looked at Emse and Carlisle. "I know my father loves you like a brother so this is very hard to say."

She then turned to look at me an Edward and I actually groaned. She wanted drama and I was terrified that I would be too willing to accommodate her. Her eyes grew wet and she looked all around the group before saying, "I asked my father to send me some things when Bella returned. I was too afraid to talk to Ben or Angela and I didn't want to disappoint Esme and Carlisle, but I can't keep quiet anymore."

She looked down and placed her hand on her abdomen before saying, "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. Angela won't be the only person giving birth on this island."

The entire group looked at Riley and then at Edward. Riley shook his head and raised his hands as he said, "Don't look at me, I've had a vasectomy."

All eyes settled on Edward and his brave posture slowly sunk into a shamed slump. My eyes moved around the group and when they got to Jake he mouthed, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the group feeling I was duped by Edward. I couldn't take the thought of them having a child together. But most of all, I couldn't take the look of victory on Tanya's face. I jumped up and ran. I had no idea where I was going but I knew it was in a direction I had never gone before. I wanted to be lost until I found the courage to face my heartache.


	21. Chapter 21

21

I climbed the cliffs and found a small cave to hide out in. I collapsed onto the ground in tears as I pounded my fists in the dirt. Everything was going to work out but again and again Angela's betrayal was messing up my life. I was angry at Edward for succumbing and angry at Tanya for having something I couldn't compete with.

When I was exhausted from crying I moved to the edge of the cave and lay with my eyes looking up at the stars. I never noticed stars before like I did on this island. There seemed to be so many more and they seemed closer than ever. I found the brightest one and made a wish. It was an awful wish, but it was what my heart wanted all the same. I wished for Tanya to lose the baby.

I spent most of the night feeling guilty and horrible. At times I wanted Edward with me so badly I almost attempted to climb in the darkness. Other times I was so angry at him I wanted to be back in the raft and never return. I wasn't even sure the raft existed anymore. Surely, Eleazar didn't return it to Carlisle.

From far up on my perch I could hear loud screaming. It sounded like a woman from the middle camp. The sun was coming up and I thought maybe someone had gotten hurt while heading to one of the ponds. I listened for anything else. A few birds took flight but the rest was quiet.

I napped off and on through the morning and finally decided I was hungry enough to find food. I still had no idea where I was going to be living so I headed back to the plane. I was walking down the beach to the smell of fish frying and suddenly everyone turned to look at me. I'm sure I was the topic of gossip the entire night.

Emmett headed toward me and Carlisle followed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them but I'm sure they wanted to ease my mind. When they reached me I stopped and Emmett spoke first. "Bella, do you want to tell us what happened?"

"What happened? Were you not paying attention last night?" I asked incredulously.

"Turn around," Emmett demanded, and Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Why?" I asked.

Emmett grabbed my arm and turned me as he held it behind my back. I felt something metal attach to my wrist and I tried to turn to see what he was doing. Both of my arms were shackled with cuffs and I tried desperately to free myself. "What are you doing?" I cried.

He didn't answer but pulled me toward one of the huts. He had to drag me because I was not cooperating and demanding to know why I was being treated like a prisoner. I thought he decided to lock me up for stealing Rose's ring. Once he threw me into the small hut he removed the cuffs. Carlisle asked me to sit as I rubbed my red wrists.

"I found the ring in a cave," I said in defense.

"This isn't about the ring," Emmett said. "Tell us what happened with Tanya."

I glared at them both and said hatefully, "Obviously Edward found something to screw while I was gone. Ask him."

"Did you mean to hurt her?" Emmett continued.

I gasped and tried to point out the obvious. "She hurt me. I'm the scorned woman, remember?"

"Is that why you killed her? To get even because she slept with Edward?"

It was as if the air was sucked from the room. I sat back in the hammock in shock and said, "What?"

"Did you kill Tanya last night?" Carlisle asked me outright.

I choked on my words and had to start over. I was aghast that they would think I was capable of such a thing. I shook my head and said, "I never….I would never…..I didn't."

"Where were you?" Emmett asked me pointedly.

"I was in a cave on the cliffs. I needed to think and be alone. I heard someone scream this morning it was…."

"Yes," Emmett interrupted. "It was when Jessica found Tanya's body. She had been stabbed."

I felt like I was in a dream and nothing was making sense. I finally asked for Edward and was told he was being held in another hut. We were both suspects and for a brief moment I wondered if Edward was capable of doing something so horrendous. I finally said, "Can you let me talk to Edward? One of you can stay with us."

Emmett looked at Carlisle and he nodded in approval. I was taken to a hut not far from where I was and Emmett unlocked the door and followed me inside. Edward was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His eyes were swollen and my heart ached for him. I realized he lost a child and knew in that moment he would never hurt Tanya. I walked over and knelt next to him.

"Edward, I didn't kill Tanya. I would never hurt anyone, let alone your child. Do you believe me?"

He nodded and held out his arms for me. I sat on his lap and let him hold me as I began to shake. I had no idea how I would prove my innocence but I also realized there was a killer on the island. Emmett interrupted us and said, "Eleazar is coming. Dad doesn't think he'll continue to support us. We'll truly be on our own."

I looked at both men and asked, "Maybe it isn't someone on the island. Maybe it was someone trying to send a message to Eleazar?"

Emmett only shrugged and my stomach growled noisily. "Sorry," I said with embarrassment. "I'm really hungry."

Edward glared at his brother and said, "For God's sake, get her some food."

Emmett left but we heard the door lock again from the outside. I didn't understand why they were treating their brother so cruelly. I looked into Edward's eyes and tried to see any lack of confidence in me. He smiled so I decided to give him every detail of my evening. Without my asking he did the same.

"I told my parents everything that happened to me. When I finally got to my hut I found Tanya there waiting. I asked her to leave. I told her I would do anything for my child but we were done."

"Was she angry?" I asked.

"You know Tanya, she is…..was…..always making threats."

"So what happens now? Are we locked away until someone confesses?"

Edward took a deep breath and said, "I think this is for Eleazar's benefit. There isn't anything that can really be done. Nobody on this island has any real authority and you can't be charged for killing someone who is already considered dead."

His explanation chilled me a bit. It was almost like he had thought it through too much. I moved off his lap and sat next to him against the wall. I began considering other suspects just as Esme came in with a tray of food. She sat down with us and held Edward's hand.

"How are you doing, son?" she asked.

"I didn't touch her, I swear," he told him mother.

"I didn't either," I threw out there just to stop her speculations.

"I'm not talking about Tanya," she said to surprise me. "It was a difficult night for you."

I realized she meant his confession about being abused by his teacher. Edward didn't respond but Esme began to cry. She said, "I tried so hard to be a good mother, but I failed you."

Edward looked so guilty for causing his mother pain and I realized it was why he kept quiet as a child. He had a wonderful mother and she needed to know that. I spoke up and said, "Esme, when I spoke with Alicia she told me how involved you were and how she stopped having a room mother because she was afraid you would figure out what was going on. Edward loves you and that is why he never said anything. He took the guilt himself and you are both wrong for feeling guilty. Look at what you are willing to do for your children. You exiled yourself to an island for them."

For a very brief second I wondered if Edward's confession was too much for her. That Tanya announcing her pregnancy pushed a protective mother over the edge. I tried to imagine Esme hurting someone and I couldn't do it. I gasped and said, "Angela! Did anyone notice how strange she was acting? Maybe she did something to Tanya?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Everyone is speculating. I don't want to accuse anyone else because I know what it feels like to be accused myself."

"But someone did kill her and we need to find out who," Esme said to her good hearted son. "Eleazar will be here in a day or two. We need to give him some answers."

I lowered my voice and brought up the taboo subject. "What about the men from Italy, could they be involved?"

Esme looked at me with wide eyes and then quickly stood. "How do you know about them?" she said angrily. "Oh God, I've got to get Carlisle."

She ran from the hut and left the door unlocked. Edward and I willing remained inside since there was nowhere to go. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. I waited for a response but soon realized I wasn't going to get one. Whatever he knew about the men he was not going to share it with me. I concentrated on eating until Esme and Carlisle returned.

Carlisle tried to keep his composure but I could tell he was just as rattled as Esme. I regretted bringing up the subject but it had to be considered. I put everyone in danger by leaving and maybe I had been followed back here. What better way to punish Eleazar for helping us than by killing his daughter.

"Bella, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Volturi and how you found out?"

It was the first time I had heard that term and it suddenly made the threat feel more real. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "How much do you trust James?"

"Obviously, with my life," he replied.

"When James was looking for me he was driving a car that was rented by the Volturi. My father ran the plate."

Esme gasped and Carlisle began to pace as he tried to think. I suddenly worried about my father. I looked at Edward for an explanation. He was busy watching his father's reaction so I turned back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Is my father in danger?"

Carlisle spoke only to Esme and said, "She wasn't on the flight manifest. Maybe we're okay."

"But James is now tied to her father. They'll wonder why," Esme exclaimed.

Carlisle sighed and then said, "James is good. He'll find a way to handle it."

"What is going on?" I begged. "If my father is in danger I deserve an explanation."

They finally turned to acknowledge me and Carlisle tried to explain. "James is working for the Volturi and feeding information to our government. When I testified against Abramo, his son, Aro, took over the organization. He is more dangerous than his father ever was."

"He's the one trying to kill you?" I asked stupidly.

"He is very powerful. If Aro wants you dead he will stop at nothing to get it done."

"Unless….."

My mind was working overtime. I knew I was able to get Eleazar's attention by taking something precious to him; maybe I could do the same with this Aro guy. Surely he had something that was worth negotiating over. My life of crime may end up being a benefit to us all.

"Unless, what?" Edward asked.

I smiled at his gorgeous face and then turned to his parents. "What does Aro value the most?"

"He has everything he wants at his fingertips," Esme pointed out.

I shook my head because the one thing a good thief understands is everyone values something as their prime possession. And people who are used to getting what they want take it especially hard if they lose something valuable.

"Jane," Carlisle said. "His daughter Jane is the reason he breathes."

I got a big silly grin on my face and said, "I think it is time Jane came to this Island of no return."


	22. Chapter 22

22

I thought everyone would jump on board with my plan. I had faith in my abilities but obviously they didn't. Each one began giving me a list of reasons why it wouldn't work. Jane was too protected, Aro would never let me within a foot of her, and I would lose my life trying. I listened without really listening. These people would let fear get in their way of a solid plan. I wasn't going to do that.

Edward finally said, "Neither Bella or I killed Tanya, can we be released?"

Carlisle sighed in frustration and then said, "We need to make Eleazar think we are taking this seriously. If another suspect arises I will release you both."

I was quick to point out there were plenty of suspects….crazy Angela, angry Leah, jilted Jake, Riley, Esme, and even Jessica. I could make a case against any of those people. Carlisle was the first to take Esme off this list. Apparently, she had spent the night crying in his arms over what happened to Edward.

Finally Edward and I agreed to stay put so whoever was truly guilty would think they got away with it. We were left alone in the small hut with one hammock. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so proud of you for telling your parents what happened to you."

"It feels incredible," he said with a half smile. "I should have done it years ago."

"Do you want to talk about losing your child?" I asked, because I was sure it was traumatic even though he only found out he was going to be a father.

He grimaced and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear anything personal about him and Tanya but if he needed to get everything out I wanted to be here to listen to him. He finally said, "I can't imagine Tanya as a mother. I have doubts it was even true."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly feeling a lot better about the situation.

"Yeah, it seems awful convenient to announce she is pregnant when you returned."

"It did feel like a last minute addition to the conversation," I said, thinking back to the night.

"We'll know soon enough," he said and my eyes grew large. "Ben is looking into it."

I didn't want to know what that meant and I wasn't sure I would trust anything coming from that crazy couple, but he did have medical training. I finally asked something less troubling. "Where did Jessica find her body?"

"By the cleaning pond. She was naked and stabbed several times."

I thought for a moment and said, "Okay, she decided to bathe in the middle of the night….or she was lured there to meet someone….or she willingly went with the killer."

Edward laughed at my deductions that were all over the place and then said, "Or she jumped up and down on the knife herself."

I pretended to punch his arms and then walked back through each scenario. "Let's say she went to bathe. She was naked so she either finished bathing or she was just ready to get into the water. She didn't scream so either the first blow was fatal or someone was strong enough to hold her mouth as she was stabbed."

Edward suddenly became more interested in my hypothesis. "So that would exclude you, Angela, Leah or Jessica."

"Emmett is the strongest one on the island," I pointed out. "Do you think he would see it as protecting you?"

Edward laughed and said, "You have the wrong partner from that marriage. Could Rose kill someone? Absolutely, but not Emmett."

"How did Riley take your relationship with Tanya?"

Edward shook his head and said, "He never said a word. I don't think he cared."

I let my eyes squint and I tried to think it over more deeply. Even if Riley didn't love Tanya wouldn't his pride be wounded? Or maybe he was the one to dump her and Edward just conveniently became available. I was back to square one when Edward asked, "What do you think about Jake? He would not like it if anyone hurt you."

"Yeah, but having you connected to Tanya would make Jake happy," I pointed out. "Especially when I ran off leaving everyone to believe we were over."

Edward rubbed his eyes and finally moved to lie in the hammock. "I'm tired of thinking about it."

I followed and curled up next to him. I was happy to change the subject but I knew he wouldn't want to hear what I had to say. "Listen Edward, your father is stuck here because of threats by the Volturi. We could negotiate his freedom by making our own threats."

"No," he said firmly. "We thought this through and this island was the only possible solution."

"But you didn't have me," I pointed out, making Edward chuckle. "I'm serious."

"So you plan on committing kidnapping, extortion, and possibly murder?" he said, as his head rose to look at me.

"No, this is what I was thinking. We bring Jane here….technically it would be kidnapping but we'll call it a vacation. Aro will be frantic to know where she is vacationing and he'll be open to negotiating."

"And so what if he negotiates. As soon as Jane is free he will kill us all."

"You don't get it," I complained. "It isn't Jane's life for ours. It is the fear of someone taking something from him at will. Once he sees it can be done he will be less confident. We will negotiate the fact we won't take something else at anytime."

"If we are all dead he won't have to worry about that," Edward pointed out.

"But you see, he won't know who his enemies are. Carlisle is stuck on this island. He won't be the one taking from Aro. In fact, Aro will never know who took Jane. Carlisle will be her knight in shining armor that protects her while she is here."

"But you are forgetting one thing," he said sadly. "We have a killer on the island. Jane may be in real danger coming here."

We were both quiet as we each considered who we thought capable of doing something so horrible. My mind soon went to Aro and what I would do and say to make him rethink his vendetta on the Cullens. I also knew I would have to talk Eleazar into taking me back to civilization and that might be the toughest part of the plan.

Edward began running his finger up and down my arm lightly. At first it was just soothing but soon it became exciting. I turned my head and kissed his chest so he rolled me onto his body. He looked into my eyes and took a jagged breath. I kissed his lips softly, barely touching mine to his. His hands moved into the air and he flexed them several times to keep control.

I moved to his neck and let my tongue run up his extended neckline. He tensed so I pulled away and waited a few seconds before I continued. His hands moved to my backside and he held me tightly to his body. I moaned and he grabbed my shoulders harshly.

I placed my head on his chest and gave him a moment to gain control. I whispered, "I love you. I love kissing you."

He took hold of my chin and held my face up so he could brush his lips across mine. I smiled at how quickly he was catching on and he said, "I love you, Bella." That was enough for now so I moved back to his side and we drifted off to sleep.

The next day we were allowed to walk around the beach area. Emmett was supposedly watching us but I knew it was just for show. We walked hand in hand and spoke about difficult times throughout our lives. It wasn't depressing, but cathartic. I was happy someone else on this earth knew the real thoughts I had, not the ones I pretended to have. Edward talked about his inability to have successful relationships. He thought he would live his life alone and when his family decided to come here it almost confirmed it for him. But then I ran onto the plane at the last second and changed his world.

After dinner everyone gathered on the beach and we decided to go step by step through Tanya's last moments. Carlisle asked Jessica to speak first. She stood and said, "Tanya and I walked back together and she was going to wait for Edward in his hut. She said he needed her."

Edward stood without being asked and explained, "She was there when I got back. I told her to take her things and leave. She grabbed her bag and left."

"I saw her in the lavatory," Mrs. Cope announced. "She was brushing her teeth and said she was going back to her hut to sleep."

Everyone looked at Jessica and she shrugged. "I went right to bed. If she returned I was already asleep."

"She most likely went to bathe after brushing her teeth," Esme deduced.

"Was anyone seen coming or going to the pond around midnight?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked around the circle but nobody knew anything beyond that point. Jessica finally continued and said, "I woke up early and wanted to bathe before it got backed up. I walked to the pond and saw something slumped over a rock. I didn't know what it was until I got closer." She broke down into tears and I looked at Edward to make sure he was okay.

Ben then stood and spoke slowly and in an almost reverent manner. "I examined the body. Tanya was stabbed eight times. One cut was on the artery in the neck. She had a crack in her skull so I think she was knocked unconscious before being stabbed."

"Oh my God," Alice muttered. Jasper placed his arm around her and she buried her face against him.

Ben turned to look at Edward and announced, "She was not pregnant."

Everyone gasped but Edward only nodded. He was not surprised in the least. Who would tell a man something so serious and lie about it? It showed me Tanya was unscrupulous and would do anything to have things her way. I hoped it was enough to free Edward from being a suspect.

The sun was beginning to set and we saw a large boat pull just beyond the break of the waves. We all watched as two people got into a smaller power boat and head toward the beach. I recognized Eleazar and Irina.

I noticed how some of the others became terrified that people were showing up even though Carlisle had tried to explain who it was. I was really worried about what the Denali's reaction would be toward me and I naturally moved behind Edward a bit.

Carlisle and Riley walked toward the shore and Eleazar got out of the boat. He shook hands with Carlisle and they began walking toward the others as Riley extended his hand to help Irina out of the boat. As soon as she was to the shore he grabbed her around the throat and held her tightly with a knife.

She screamed and Eleazar turned to see what was going on. Riley looked almost crazed. He laughed and instructed Irina to get back into the boat. He told Eleazar he would kill her just like he killed Tanya if he made a move toward them.

Emmett took a step toward the boat but Esme and Rose kept him back.

"Why?" Carlisle asked Riley.

"I wanted to leave here but it was the only way Eleazar would show up with his boat. I'll float away in style and you losers can live out your lives on this god forsaken island."

Eleazar spoke firmly and said, "You can have my boat. Just don't hurt my wife."

"I won't hurt her," Riley promised. "I'll dump her out before I get onto the craft. She can swim back here."

Eleazar nodded and we all watched as Riley and Irina sped off into the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

23

We all stood transfixed as we watched the small motorboat approach the point where the waves broke. I looked over at Eleazar and he was talking with Carlisle, supposedly unconcerned. I wondered what would make him so calm when his wife was in the hands of the man who killed his daughter.

Riley was true to his word and let Irina jump before he powered past the waves to the larger yacht. Emmett and Rose jumped into the water and swam out to assist Irina. As soon as they were able to stand and Riley was moving the yacht further out to sea, Eleazar pulled a small remote from his pocket and pushed a button. The yacht exploded into a million pieces. Several people screamed from the surprise and the loud noise. I grabbed onto Edward. We held each other tightly as we tried to come to terms with what we had just witnessed.

Carlisle and Eleazar walked off toward the plane. Esme got a towel for Irina and took her to their hut.

"What just happened?" I mumbled.

"I'm sure Eleazar is prepared for any scenario. Although I'm not sure why after losing Tanya," Edward responded.

"Are they stuck here?" I gasped. I worried about getting along with Irina. She was worse than Tanya from what I could tell.

Edward only shrugged and then turned to look at me. "We're free now," he announced.

I looked up into his eyes and said, "I know you don't want to discuss this, but I am certain I can find a way to make you free forever. You could come and go from this island as you wish. I can do that for you, Edward."

"At what cost?" he said sadly. "I won't lose you again."

"It would only be for a little while and then we can be together forever," I pleaded.

He took hold of my arms and bent to speak directly into my face. "No," he said firmly.

I nodded although I did not put the idea completely out of my head. If Eleazar had a way to leave this place I was going to make sure I was with him. I would do whatever it takes to give Edward his freedom. They didn't have faith in my abilities but I did.

We walked hand in hand back to our camp. It was completely dark when we arrived and we left the lantern out as we gathered towels to go take a bath. Edward disrobed first and wrapped the towel around his waist as he waited for me to do that same.

The water was cool to our hot bodies and we swam around for a minute before getting the soap and shampoo. I ran my soapy hands over his much too lean body as he stood with his eyes closed. His jaw was tight so I leaned in and kissed it gently.

He pulled me into his arms and I could feel his excitement against me. My arms automatically tightened around him and he moved us back against the rock wall. We kissed deeply and my legs rose to wrap around his waist.

"Bella," he moaned.

I answered his call by slowly moving until we were connected. His head fell back and he let out a guttural bellow as he struggled to keep his control. "Hey," I said softly. "Look at me."

His eyes met mine and they were almost black with passion. I let my fingers run over his lips as I announced over and over again, "I love you, I love you."

He began saying the words along with me and we managed to make love to each other tenderly and with great satisfaction. Edward was filled with pride, but I was more determined than ever to negotiate with Aro. We slept soundly in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

I woke early the next morning to see Edward still sleeping. I got up carefully and made my way to the beach camp to speak to Eleazar. Everyone was already up when I arrived so I joined them at the eating hut for breakfast. I sat across from Eleazar and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"I've decided to bury Tanya here on the island. I'll go at the end of the week," he told me sadly.

"I'm going with you," I announced.

He shook his head in frustration and pointed a chastising finger at me. "I told you I will not bring you back here again."

"You won't have to. I plan on making it okay for the Cullens to leave here if they wish."

He stared at me for a few moments and then broke into laughter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out his wedding ring I had removed when I shook his hand before sitting. His eyes widened in shock and he angrily grabbed it from my hands.

"What is your obsession with my jewelry?"

I laughed and soon he was laughing with me. I had no interest in his ring; I just needed to prove a point. I was better than they realized and I was the only hope they had.

"So," he began, "you plan on taking Aro's ring and making him bend to your will? I can assure you little girl, he will gut you and not feel an ounce of remorse."

"I don't want his ring," I assured Eleazar. "But I bet he will be willing to talk if I have his precious Jane."

His smile faded to a look of amazement. He slowly shook his head as he mumbled, "You're crazy."

Maybe I was and that allowed me to live the life I had lived. I was crazy Bella and it would take someone out of their mind to pull this off. I had a plan and all I needed was the chance to execute it. He leaned in closely and said, "James has infiltrated the family. Let him handle it."

"No," I said with authority. "This will take someone completely separate from Aro's organization. It has to come out of the blue because surprise is the only thing I will have on my side."

"What will you do with Jane?" he asked. "Hide her in a laundry bag?"

I smiled and looked around the room. "No, I think this island will do."

He stared for a few moments and then turned to Carlisle. "You said no children. Are you equipped to handle a child?"

I interrupted and pointed out Angela was expecting so we better become equipped to handle children. Soon others would add to the group, it was only natural. I leaned in and tried to explain what I knew about powerful people. I knew Eleazar would understand because it was exactly how I pulled one over on him.

"Look," I began, "when powerful people lose something precious to them it knocks them off their game. They think they are invincible. Most things are replaceable to them, but if you take something irreplaceable they become vulnerable. It scares them to realize they can be taken advantage of at anytime. It makes them willing to negotiate to feel safe again."

"What will stop him from simply killing you?" Eleazar asked.

"The fear someone else will take my place. He'll want to feel invincible again. Making a deal will give him that illusion once more."

For the first time he offered some really useful information. "Jane is at a private school in the Alps. She is very guarded."

I smiled as a plan came into my mind. It was going to be easier than I had expected. I gave him a wink as I said, "Poor child, stuck in the freezing weather when a nice visit to a tropical island would be so much better."

"How involved would I need to be?" he asked hesitantly.

"I just need a ride back to the U.S. and then a rental car. That is it."

"You mean Italy or Switzerland?"

I stood and replied, "No, the United States will be fine." Then I headed back to Edward. If I was going to be leaving soon I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

I got a plate of food and went into his hut. He was still sleeping so I set the tray next to the hammock and knelt down to look at his face. His eyes began to twitch and soon his mouth formed a smile. "You left," he said without opening his eyes.

"I got you some food."

"I'm not hungry for food," he said and finally opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled back and assured him he could have whatever he wanted as soon as he ate. I put the tray up on his hammock and he slowly made his way through the entire meal.

I decided to let him know I had been talking to Eleazar. "I guess Tanya will be buried on the island."

He looked at me with hesitancy and said, "And….."

"And I will be leaving with Eleazar," I said softly.

He tossed the tray, sending the empty plates crashing to the floor. I jumped back to be out of the way of his wrath but he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into him. One hand moved to my hair and he pulled it back harshly to kiss me. I tried not to respond but the taste of him left me breathless.

He backed me up against the wall and began tearing at my clothes. When his mouth moved to my neck I tried to speak. "Edward, wait, slow down," I said in gasps of breath.

He ignored my words and made sure to get everything he needed. He was almost violent in his movements and I couldn't tell if he was punishing me or gaining pleasure. I stopped responding and let my arms fall loosely at my side. Before he completed the act he suddenly pulled away. He looked so harmless as his emaciated body stood before me. I tried to smile, to let him know I was proud of his ability to stop but he wouldn't look at me.

"Edward?" I called out.

He turned and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. I stood in front of the door so he couldn't leave but he surprised me by saying, "Will you please leave my hut."

I had nowhere to go. I didn't have a hut anymore and I had assumed I would be living with him. I wasn't sure if his pride was wounded or if he no longer wanted to work on our relationship. I was making all my plans for him and I wasn't even sure if he wanted me to.

I shook my head, refusing to leave and crossed my arms in defiance. "I want to tell you my plan."

He laughed angrily and yelled, "Really? You want me to hear how you plan on getting yourself killed along with all of us."

"I'm trying to save you all," I yelled back.

He got right up in my face and gave me something to think about. "Do you believe we are all so stupid that we couldn't think of a way to save ourselves? Are you really such a genius that only you, Bella Swan, can be our savior?"

His words sunk in and I couldn't think of anything to say in response. My life had been worth nothing until now. There had to be a reason I ran onto that plane at the last second. Everything I had done had to be building up to this one purpose. If I could do one thing in life, rescue these wonderful people who accepted me so completely, I would have to try.

It no longer was all about Edward. I had to do something to redeem myself in my own eyes. I picked up my things and headed to the door. Before I left I turned to look at Edward. He was angry and also terrified. I spoke softly and said, "I wasn't there to save you as a child, but I'll be damned if I let you suffer now. I'm good at one thing. If I didn't use it to help everyone on this island I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You're committing suicide," he said back.

"No," I replied. "I'm saving myself."


	24. Chapter 24

24

I found Jessica and asked if I could room with her. She was more than willing and was eager for some company. The only down side was her constant chatter. We gathered again at the beach and held a memorial for Tanya. It was difficult for everyone to share memories when most of the people didn't like her. We wanted to be charitable to Eleazar and Irina so we all spoke about Tanya's beauty and her willingness to live on the island. When it came to Edward he shook his head and refused to comment.

I watched him carefully and noticed as soon as the service was over he left. I found Esme and said, "I'm worried about Edward. I think you need to watch him carefully."

"He's been through so much," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy he has you."

I knew then Eleazar hadn't shared my decision to leave with him. I wasn't sure if it was because he planned to leave without me or if he felt it better others didn't know he was taking me to my death. I waited until everyone had offered their condolences before I approached him.

"When does the other boat come?" I whispered.

He chuckled and said, "Oh my dear, it will not be that easy."

"Oh, do you need Jake to build us a raft?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, there is a motorized raft in the caves. I sent one just in case."

I turned and glared at Carlisle. He knew all along there was a raft and he never offered it to me when I was adamant about leaving. I turned back to Eleazar and said, "So when are you retrieving the raft?"

"I'll let you know," he said, and then walked away. Under different circumstances I would have chased after him and demanded a more definitive answer, but he was mourning the loss of his daughter so I left him alone.

Jake approached me and asked if he could speak to me alone. I agreed and as we walked down the beach I apologized for my actions. He was a good friend and I was treating him as if he were disposable. I told him I didn't have many real friends and if he could give me some time to prove myself to him.

"I have to ask if there is any chance for more?" he said as we walked.

"It means a lot that I consider you a friend," I explained. "But I'm in love with Edward. I've never been in love before so it is a bit all consuming. But Jake, please say you'll be my friend."

He stopped walking and pulled me into a gentle hug, the way most men hug a woman. "Of course," he stated. "I'm going to try to make things work with Leah, but I had to hear it from you first."

We went back to walking and I decided to find out more about what trapped Billy here. "Do you know much about who is after your father?"

"He liked to gamble and used a loan company that was less than reputable. They began to pressure him more and more, causing him to take bigger and bigger chances. When he finally stood up to them they threatened my life. They were some heartless pricks from Italy."

"The Volturi?" I gasped. Jake looked at me and shrugged.

I wasn't sure if everyone here was being threatened by the same people, but if they were, it showed how truly powerful Aro was perceived to be. I was more determined than ever to knock him down a peg or two.

"So….how is it going with Edward?"

I sighed, not sure how to answer him. I finally said, "I want to do something for him, something big. He doesn't want me to do it." I wasn't about to give Jake the details but getting a man's point of view would be worth my time.

"Would it put you in danger?" Jake asked.

"Absolutely."

He laughed and then shook his head. "I'm with Edward, don't do it."

"But Jake if I don't try I couldn't live with myself. What if there was a way to give your father his freedom, wouldn't you try?"

"Sure, but I would only do it if the odds were in my favor."

I smiled at his reference to gambling and then added, "Do you think if my plan turns out well Edward will get over it, or will this ruin us."

He thought for a moment and then said, "I think as long as you don't leave he would work through it."

I nodded and tried to act unconcerned. I didn't want him to know I would be leaving after making my big speech about choosing to be here. I hoped the next time I saw Jake it would be to tell him he is free to leave this island.

We walked back to the group and I hugged Jake again before heading back to my own camp. I spent the night in Jessica's hut and then went to see Edward. He was finishing breakfast as I sat down across from him. He glanced at me and then went back to eating.

"Edward, are we really going to do this to each other?"

He put his spoon down and asked, "Are you going to leave?"

I leaned over to speak softly and said, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to make you free."

He stood and then said, "Excuse me if I don't want to get my heart ripped out because of your death."

I watched him walk away and then decided to give him his space so I could leave with a clear conscience. He would surely forgive me once he found out he was free. I used to buy my associates but now I was willing to risk my life to save these wonderful people.

It was late in the afternoon when Irina came to find me. She told me we would be leaving at midnight and where I should meet them. Carlisle was the only one aware of our plans so I was supposed to keep it quiet from everyone else.

I longed to spend one last evening in Edward's arms but he was too vulnerable and I was unable to control my own passion. It would be best to stay away. I didn't bother packing anything and showed up at the predetermined spot to see a huge yellow raft with a small motor over the back.

Carlisle approached me and said, "Bella, I can give you a little background on Aro. He was married to Jane's mother but also a suspect in her murder. He is very eccentric and loves art, music, and literature. His brother Marcus is ill and won't live much longer, but his nephew Caius is next in line. He is young and arrogant. Jane, from what I can remember, is a sweet girl. I think she is about nine years old, maybe ten."

I nodded and tried to memorize the information. He held out his hand and helped me into the boat before saying, "Good luck, Bella. If you change your mind please don't let our situation sway you."

"Tell Edward I love him," I said and Carlisle nodded.

We headed off into the darkness and Eleazar used the stars to navigate to a certain point. Another large yacht was waiting and James was the captain. I finally got access to a laptop and tried to learn everything I could about the Volturi family. I saw some pictures of Jane, she was tiny, blonde, and had beautiful blue eyes.

I looked up information on her school and smiled to see there was an opening for a teacher. I wished the boat could move at a faster pace, but after three days we arrived in San Diego. Eleazar rented me a car and gave me a wad of cash to put my plan into place. I drove straight to Boise and stopped at Alicia's house.

She looked exasperated to see me but I wasn't deterred. "I have a way for you to make it all up to Edward's memory," I said forthright. "I'm going after the people responsible for his death. I need your teaching credentials and your passport."

I thought she would argue with me or at least need to speak to her husband. She surprised me by agreeing straight away. I then used her computer to put in an application at the school where Jane was enrolled. I bought an airplane ticket under Alicia's name and then headed to Switzerland to make my way into Jane's life.

I felt like everything was falling into place. I purchased clothing that made me look like a studious teacher and made my way to the 28 acre chateau. I checked in at the office and explained I was looking for work. My international license was in process so I would be willing to take an assistant job. I talked about my knowledge of art, which came mostly from stealing items, but I came off as knowing and scholarly. After two interviews I was offered the job as assistant art teacher.

I was assigned a small room on campus and moved right in. I took the evening to learn where everything was and it astonished me what rich kids were privileged to. There was a ski resort, a lake for rowing, and beautiful classrooms. I found the art room and looked around in awe. I would have a combined group of kids from third thru fifth grades. I made sure Jane Volturi was on the roster.

I was reading through the curriculum when the headmaster walked into the room. I looked up and smiled at the elderly man. "Miss Morgan, we have a parent who would like to meet you."

"Wonderful," I said with enthusiasm.

Three men walked through the door. One man was huge, close to seven feet tall. Another was extremely muscular. In the middle of these two men was a man of obvious means. He was dressed in a black suit with a long black coat. He removed his leather gloves before extending his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Aro Volturi. I make it a rule to meet my daughter's teachers."

I tried to make my response as natural as possible. I put my hand into his to shake but he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. "You must be a very attentive parent. I think your daughter is a very lucky girl." I refused to look at the two men who were there as bodyguards. I acted as if it was normal.

Aro's eyes were watching mine closely. He looked creepy although he was a handsome man. I picked up the roster and looked down the list. "Tell me about…..Jane," I said, pretending I just now learned her name.

"Ah," he said as his head fell to the side in adoration. "She is perfection."

I placed my hand on my heart and replied, "Oh, in a world with so much abuse it warms my heart to see a father who loves his daughter."

He smiled and his eyes narrowed as he searched my face for something. I wasn't sure if he was suspicious of me or if he acted this way with everyone, but his attention was making me nervous. I remembered Carlisle said he was eccentric so I remained calm.

"I arrived here from Hong Kong," I stated. "I just saw Sonya Suhariyan's first solo exhibit.

He giggled wildly and I almost took a step back from his odd humor. He clapped his hands and said, "You must allow me to take you to dinner and hear all about it."

I bit my lip and tried to act conflicted. "Do you think it would be appropriate? I am your daughter's teacher after all."

His face changed very subtly and I thought he took on a hint of anger. He looked at the headmaster and said, "I insist."

Mr. LeMouge nodded to me and said, "You should go, Miss Morgan. Mr. Volturi is an art aficionado. He would have much to teach you."

I widened my smile and bounced on the ball of my feet with excitement. "I would love to have dinner with you and hear about your expertise."

He gave me a slight bow and set a time to pick me up. I felt more certain of my plan as I stared at the small diamond pinky ring I had cleverly removed from his hand. I stuck it in my pocket and went back to my room for something appropriate to wear. I wished there was a way to call Edward and tell him everything was happening so quickly. I was certain Aro would be eating out of my hand and ready to agree to anything before the month was over.


	25. Chapter 25

25

I really fretted over how to appear to Aro for our 'date'. I wanted something that would leave him a bit confused. I decided to go with something artsy. I wore loud colors with torn stockings. It would appear a bit sexy but without trying.

A limousine arrived to pick me up and when I got inside Aro was waiting with some champagne. I wasn't about to drink something I hadn't witnessed being poured so I held the glass and struck up some conversation. The entire time he looked at me with an odd expression. I couldn't figure out what it was and it gave me the impression he wasn't completely in his right mind.

"I'm anxious to meet Jane," I told him. "Is her mother as involved in her life as you are?"

"I'm sorry to say her mother is no longer with us," he replied.

It sounded a bit vague for a man who may or may not have killed her so I asked, "Was she ill or was it an accident?"

He laughed in his high pitched way that gave me the chills. I didn't see anything funny about my question and my face showed my displeasure. "Oh, don't worry," he said to soothe me. "You are a delightful young woman."

I gave him a disgusted tisk and looked away. If he was trying to be charming he missed the mark. I began talking about the supposed art exhibit I had attended until we pulled up in front of a restaurant. The driver opened my door and when I got out Aro let his hand trail down my back and onto my ass. I ignored his gesture and walked into the establishment without looking back at him.

We sat in a secluded area and Aro sat next to me on my side of the booth. I felt trapped but maybe he was only trying to be romantic. He held out the menu and said, "Order whatever you like, my dear."

"Alicia," I corrected him. I noticed his jaw tighten and I added, "I would hate for Jane to hear you calling one of her teachers, my dear."

He nodded and replied, "Yes, I see your point."

"So what kind of art to you like?" I asked as I perused the menu.

"My newest acquisition is a sculpture by Turner," he said casually.

I turned to face him and asked, "The Left Hand and the Right Hand Have Abandoned One Another?"

He nodded arrogantly so I added, "You naughty boy. It was stolen from Christies."

He gave me a slight smile and then said nonchalantly, "Where it was acquired is no concern of mine, but I did pay handsomely for it."

"What a waste," I shrugged. "Obviously it could have been easily stolen for no money at all."

He smiled and when his hand moved to obliviously tinker with his ring he looked down in shock. He suddenly began moving around the booth as if trying to find something.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"I seemed to have lost a ring," he replied.

I pretended to look around but the waiter came to interrupt our search. I ordered caviar and a cheeseburger. Aro laughed loudly and then asked for the same. When our drinks arrived I held mine up and offered a toast. "Here's to Jane. May she learn many things this year."

For the rest of the evening we chatted about Jane and his love of art. It was actually a nice dinner and when it was time to go I scooted from the booth and then purposefully dropped my clutch. I bent over to pick it up and said, "Oh, is this the ring you lost?" I held up the jeweled circle and Aro's eyes widened.

He took it from my hand and looked at me suspiciously. "Maybe you should have it resized," I said, and then headed for the car.

When we pulled in front of the school Aro turned and placed his hand on my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I wasn't sure if it was the way he kissed me that was disturbing or because it wasn't Edward but I felt sick to my stomach. His tongue ran over my lips several times as if he was licking me instead of kissing me. His hand held me firmly so I couldn't back away. When he finally let go I thanked him for the evening and quickly got out of the car. I shivered and not from the cold, but from the creepy feeling this man gave me.

"Alicia," he called out from the lowered window. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "We'll get together soon," he stated, not really a question but a command.

I forced myself to smile and shook my finger at him as I said, "I'm anxious to hear what piece of art you acquire next." He rolled up the window to the sound of his disturbing laugh and I headed to my room.

The next morning I dressed and went right to the art room. I introduced myself to Mr. Lemueller. He was a small stylish man who seemed to be a little scatterbrained. By the time our first class was over I was fully enthralled with my job. I loved working with the kids and began thinking about starting a school on the island if my mission here failed.

When Jane finally came for the third hour I actually gasped when she walked into the room. She was a beautiful child who appeared to be very shy. I approached her and knelt down to look directly into her amazing eyes. "Hello, I'm the new assistant teacher. My name is Miss Morgan."

She smiled and held out her tiny hand for me to shake. "Hello," she said softly.

"I met your father," I admitted, and noticed how she tensed. "I haven't met your mother yet," I added to see what her response would be.

She leaned in very close to me and whispered in my ear, "My daddy is a bad man."

I froze and watched her walk away and sit at a drawing table. My heart ached for this poor child. Her father obviously didn't have her fooled. She was his prized possession and nothing more. I had to admit she threw me with her comment. I expected a spoiled, indulgent child. Instead I found her scared and disconnected.

I admit I spent most of the class concentrating on Jane. By the end of the hour she was much more open with me and thanked me for my time. I knew in my heart she missed her mother and it saddened me more.

I realized Aro couldn't love her as a normal father loves his child. He never would have taken away her mother if he did. I was angry and feeling a bit guilty for taking my own mother for granted. She may have been spacey and irresponsible, but at least she never left me. I had always assumed it was because my father refused to be the custodial parent, but maybe I was wrong.

When school ended I found Jane waiting for me outside the class. She spoke so softly I had to bend down to hear her. "May I show you something?" she asked.

"Certainly," I replied, and she held out her hand for me to take. We walked together to the dormitory and entered her room. It was a private room with immaculate furnishings. Dolls lined every shelf but they weren't the kind you played with, they were collectable dolls.

She walked to her desk and pulled out a picture drawn in the hands of a child. She held it up for me to see and said, "This is my mother."

"Did you draw this?" I asked her.

She nodded and I placed my hand on my heart. "What a beautiful picture. I'm sure your mother would love it." I felt awful for pushing her for more information. This child had been through enough.

She shook her head and said in a terrified voice, "No, don't tell anyone I drew this."

I ran my hand down her hair and assured her it would be our secret. I looked back at the picture and noticed something strange. The drawing showed a woman with black hair and black eyes…just like Aro's. I wondered if Jane made the changes or if that was how the woman actually looked. I walked over to look at the photographs on her wall. They were all of her with Aro. Even as a toddler she had blonde hair. I looked back at Jane and noticed she looked nothing like her father. I began to wonder if that was why Mrs. Volturi had been killed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and a man yelled for Jane. She looked guilty and walked over to open the door. A man stood there with an angry look on his face. He said harshly, "If you skip out on me again I will tell your father."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

The man glared at me and then informed me he was Jane's bodyguard. She had asked to use the restroom and then came to meet me instead. I pretended to go along with the bodyguard and told Jane it was a very naughty thing to do. It actually warmed my heart that she was playing right into my plan.

I excused myself and left her room, but at dinner I managed to sit right across from her. She smiled happily and I noticed how the other children seemed to exclude her. Maybe they had been warned by their parents to steer clear of Aro's child. Or maybe the large bodyguard standing behind her at all times scared them away.

During dinner the bodyguard got a phone call. He walked forward and held it out for me. "Mr. Volturi would like to speak with you."

Jane's eyes grew wide and I could tell she was terrified that I was one of her father's employees. I winked at her and answered the phone.

"Alicia, how was your first day?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I replied. "All of the students are so eager to learn. It was a very rewarding day."

"And you met Jane?"

"Yes, Jane is pretty quiet so I didn't get to interact much with her," I added, causing Jane to smile.

"Can we get together tonight?" he pushed.

I looked right at Jane and said, "I'm so sorry, I have a teachers meeting tonight, maybe another time."

I hung up and handed the phone back to the body guard before saying, "So Jane, what shall we do tonight?"

Her entire face lit up and she bounced in her seat as she said, "I would love to see a movie."

Her body guard gave me a warning stare and said, "She isn't allowed to leave campus."

I gave him a roll of my eyes and said, "Of course we won't leave campus. I have a computer in my room."

He nodded his approval and I told Jane to put on her pajamas and I would come pick her up in an hour. I rushed to the commissary and purchased popcorn and cookies before checking out the movie, Charlotte's Web. I then changed into some sweats and brought Jane to my room. The bodyguard sat in a chair outside my door.

I was surprised when Jane snuggled up next to me with a huge smile on her face as the movie began. I played with her hair and unwittingly kissed her head a couple of times. I missed Edward terribly and wondered what our child would look like.

When the movie ended Jane looked up at me and said, "My room scares me."

"Why?" I asked softly.

"The dolls are creepy," she said, causing me to smile.

"If you would like I can get a box and we can put them away," I offered.

She nodded enthusiastically and then whispered very quietly. "I wish you were my mommy."

I glanced at the door and then whispered back, "What happened to your mommy?"

She cupped my ear and leaned in to place her lips against it. Just as she began to speak there was a loud knock at the door. We both jumped and she quickly moved away from me.

"It's time for all students to be in their rooms," her bodyguard called through the door.

I walked over to open it and gave Jane a hug before she walked off, followed by the large man.


	26. Chapter 26

26

The following morning I got a large box and some tape and waited for Jane to enter the classroom. She smiled when she saw me and rushed right over. I wasn't sure how we would accomplish the removal of the dolls since the bodyguard would most likely tell Aro. I held onto the box and said, "Jane, let me speak to your father about the dolls."

Her smile faded and she let her head drop before nodding and walking away. It tore at my heart and I wanted to rush right to her room and rip them off the wall, but I knew I couldn't. At lunch a large bouquet of roses showed up with a note from Aro telling me he would like me to visit his chateau this evening. I groaned but I knew it had to be done.

I dressed in layers this time to let him know intimacy was not part of my plan. The limo pulled up to a large gated house high in the mountains. It felt totally isolated and I began to grow nervous. I was led to a large sitting room and asked to wait for Aro to call for me. I sat there for close to half an hour before another large man came to get me. I was taken upstairs and down a long hallway to a large oak door. The man knocked and then opened the door for me to enter.

I walked into a large bedroom suite and immediately stopped advancing. Aro was sitting on his bed in a robe and motioned for me to come closer. I was frozen to my spot. "I'm not sure what you are expecting…." I began, but he interrupted me.

"No, no my dear, I only want you to see something from this perspective," he said with a dishonest smile.

I walked forward and then said, "What?"

He held out his hand and I instantly noticed the ring again. I took it and he pulled me toward the bed and turned me around. He moved the hair from my neck and whispered, "Isn't it exquisite?"

I stared at a wall prominently displaying his stolen sculpture. Lights had been installed to illuminate the piece. He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear as I tried to concentrate on the carving. I decided it was the best time to bring up the dolls. Maybe talking about his daughter would temper his lust.

"Jane told me she doesn't like the dolls in her room. May I have your permission to remove them?"

He instantly let go of me and I took a step back as I turned to face him. He looked bothered and then said, "Those are gifts. She was happy to receive them."

"Oh I know. She loves them but you know how cruel girls can be to each other. She thinks it makes her appear babyish to have so many dolls. I honestly believe she is being teased."

Aro's eyes flashed with anger and he rose from the bed. "She is being bullied?" he asked, in total disbelief. I could tell he was already making plans to punish someone and I quickly reached out and touched his arm to calm him.

"No, not bullied. Girls just mature at different levels and I think Jane is ready to move on from dolls."

He took a few breaths to calm down and then nodded. "I'll have someone remove the dolls."

"I think you should let Jane remove them. It will give her the power to decide which ones she is ready to let go of, make her feel more mature."

He smiled and pulled my body against his. "You are a wonderful teacher for my daughter," he said, and then gave me his disgusting licks again.

A knocked sounded and I was never so happy for an interruption. Aro kept his arms around me but yelled, "Come in."

The door opened and I stared right into a face I knew. I inhaled sharply and he did the same. We both looked away and Aro noticed the exchange. He waved his hand and said angrily, "Later, James."

"I'm sorry to disrupt your evening," he said, and quickly left.

Aro turned his eyes to me and spit with anger as he spoke. "Did you like what you saw? Does a young, unpolished man excite you?"

"Excuse me?" I said in my own anger. I wanted this to blow up into a fight so I could get out of this place. I had to admit I did feel a bit safer knowing James was close by, but I also felt we gave away something by showing recognition.

"Maybe my daughter shouldn't be taught by a whore," he accused.

I shook my head and walked over to the door. I opened it before saying, "It embarrassed me that an obviously Swiss man saw me in the bedroom of a father of one of my students. You sir, are the one who treated me like a whore."

I made it all the way downstairs and almost to the front door when Aro came rushing down the stairs after me. He took my hand and kissed it several times as he begged for my forgiveness. I finally nodded so he took me into the sitting room and offered me a seat. He sat next to me and continued holding my hand.

"I'm sorry for being a bit paranoid," he said. "As you can imagine Jane's mother was less than strict in her vows. It has made me a suspicious man."

"But you don't even know me," I said sternly. "If I look at another man I am not cheating on you."

He laughed weirdly again and then admitted something I already knew. "I'm a very rich man who is used to women flocking to me. I usually can have my pick. Excuse me for assuming something wrongly."

I tried to appear sad and said, "I just got out of a really difficult relationship. It will take me awhile to be ready for another one."

"Certainly," he said and rubbed my arm. "I can be a patient man."

I doubted his assertion and decided to put it to the test. "I should be going, tomorrow is a school day."

He stood and called for a driver before walking me to the door. He put his arms around my waist and then declared without asking, "This weekend I will take you to Italy so you can visit my residence."

"Will Jane be coming?" I asked, and tried to sound enthusiastic.

He shook his head and then laughed as he said, "She'll be busy taking care of her dolls."

I saw the car approaching so I quickly kissed his cheek and moved down the steps. He remained at the door and waved as I drove away. When we arrived at the school I went straight to the art room and gathered a few boxes instead of one large one. I went to Jane's room and sighed at the sight of her bodyguard. He stepped aside and allowed me to knock.

Jane answered and immediately perked up. I walked into the room and sat the boxes down. "You, little miss, have permission from your father to remove the dolls."

Her mouth fell open wide and she began jumping up and down. "Was he terribly angry?" she asked.

"Not at all," I assured her. "You can pack them all away or just a few. It is your decision."

She glanced around the room and then pointed to a beautiful Victorian doll. "I want to keep her. She is from my mother."

"Perfect," I said lightly. "I'll help you with the others."

We took down an entire shelf full before she lowered her voice and said, "Do you like my father?"

I wanted to be honest and tell her I thought her father was creepy and a killer, but I only shrugged and said, "I don't really know your father."

She reached for a doll and held it tightly as she mumbled looking away from me. "I want you to like him so he'll marry you. But he'll hurt you."

I could see in her body language how angry she was regarding her father. She clutched the doll with white knuckles and her jaw tightened. I finally asked, "Has he ever hurt you?"

Her chin moved to rest on the dolls head and she whispered, "No, but he does things."

I led her to her bed and we both sat down. I ran my hand down her hair and said, "Does he do things you don't like?"

She nodded without speaking.

"Can you tell me what he does?"

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head back and forth. I was picturing Edward and I knew Aro had done something inappropriate to his daughter. I took a deep breath and said, "Jane, I have a friend who had things done to him that he didn't like. He thought it was his fault or he would be in trouble if he told anyone. It bothered him for a long time. When he finally told everything got better. Would you like things to get better?"

She nodded again and I held out my pinky finger. "I swear you can tell me and your father won't find out."

She placed her finger in mine and then said in a whisper. "He kisses me."

I already knew the answer to what seemed like an innocent gesture on her father's part. I swallowed and then asked, "Does he run his tongue over your mouth?"

She looked up in shock and then nodded her head up and down. I wanted to vomit and bile rose to burn my throat. I was suddenly very conflicted. I wanted to use Jane as bait, but maybe she needed me to save her by banishing her to the island.

"Does he put his hands on you?" I asked, ready to kill the slime ball myself.

"He said I'm not a big girl yet," she answered. I stood and covered my mouth. He planned on molesting his own daughter and the thought sickened me.

I couldn't control myself as I fell to my knees and held onto Jane's arms tightly. "I will never let him touch you. Do you hear me? Never."

She finally let go of the doll so I placed it in a box and sealed it with tape. I didn't want to leave the awful gifts from her father in the room so I opened the door and asked the bodyguard where we could store them. He led us to a basement and unlocked a gate before finding a small storage area with Jane's room number on it. I went inside and instantly noticed a small window leading to the outside. The window was much too high for Jane to reach, but it gave me something to think about.

We went back to her room and I helped her pack up a second box. I finally found the courage to ask her about her mother.

"Jane," I said with an even voice. "Tell me all about your mother. What was she like?"

Jane smiled and said, "She was beautiful. Her name was Gabriella and she was a dancer."

"I imagine you look just like her," I replied.

She shook her head and said, "No, she was very dark. I'm light."

"A lot of girls are blonde when they are little," I said to ease her mind.

"She died in my bedroom," Jane said, and then glanced at the door to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"Here?" I asked in surprise.

"No, at home," she whispered. "She came to my room and she was all bloody. She said to remember I look just like my daddy."

I stared at her face as I pictured what she was telling me. The woman was dying but had to tell her daughter one last thing. She could have said anything, even told her who the killer was. Why would she tell Jane such information? My eyes suddenly connected with my brain and I saw what should have been evident all along. I put my hand to my mouth as the word formed in my throat. "James."


	27. Chapter 27

27

I paced the entire night unable to sleep. I was going over my plan and trying to determine who needed my help more. I wanted Edward here to talk it over with him. I felt a calming influence spread over my body. Out of anyone in the world Edward would understand what I needed to do. I smiled and decided to focus on one thing, saving Jane.

As my mind began to click I realized things really weren't going to change too much. I could continue on with what I was planning and only change the outcome. I was working the next day when the headmaster called me to his office. I walked in to find James sitting with a young girl.

"This is Mr. Smith. He is considering this school for his daughter. He wanted to discuss the art curriculum. "

"Of course," I added with a smile. "I could show you the art facilities," I offered, and James quickly stood to take advantage of my offer. We left the office and I pointed at the little girl.

"She doesn't speak English," he assured me. "What in the hell are you doing in Switzerland?"

"I'm obviously working," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously working," he retorted. "We dropped you in San Diego."

I could tell him all about my plan to help the Cullens but my focus had changed so I looked at him and said softly, "How well did you know Gabriella?" His expression told me everything I needed to know. I shook my head and mumbled, "Shit, you are not a very good agent. I could read you easily."

"Bella, proceed very carefully here," he said to warn me. I looked at his face and was tempted to slap him. Did he care about his daughter at all?

We walked toward the art room and when we turned a corner I reached out and stopped him. "James, I need your help. I'm going to Italy with Aro this weekend. I need to you get Jane to Eleazar. Can you do that for me?"

"Are you insane?" he said, and then looked around for any onlookers.

"She'll be alone. I need you to get her out of the country and onto Eleazar's boat. After that you will not be involved."

"You'll blow my cover," he said, as he began to consider my plan.

"Only Jane will know. God James, you owe it to her."

He gave me a hesitant look and then put his hands on his hips and tried to think it through. I leaned in closely and said, "Aro has abused her. When she matures she will be at his mercy."

James looked as if I had punched him. He reeled back and then held his stomach as my words sank into his mind. His hand rose to lean against the brick wall and he struggled to keep his composure. I added to his pain by saying, "He took Gabriella away from you, don't let him have Jane."

After several uncomfortable minutes he finally stood upright and turned to face me. He nodded and then said, "There is a meeting Sunday. Marcus, Caius and Aro will be there. Make sure you are not."

I nodded and refrained from asking any questions. The less I knew the better it would be for my own safety. I told James about the window in the storage area. I would make sure it was open and pile some boxes so Jane could climb. He would meet her outside the window and get her out of Switzerland.

He turned to the little girl who had accompanied him and spoke to her in French. She took hold of his hand and the left together. I returned to class and tried to continue being jovial with the students. It was a very difficult day.

That night I helped Jane with more boxes. I asked if we could play some music and she turned on her ipad to classical pieces. I motioned for her to join me on the bed and I held her hands in mine. "Jane, are you happy?" I asked, not sure where to start. She nodded but didn't say anything. "I mean, are you happy spending time with your father?"

Her eyes moved from mine and filled with tears as she shook her head back and forth. I felt compelled to hug her so I pulled her against me and said, "I need you to trust me, Jane. Can you do that?" She tensed in my arms so I added, "I can save you from him. You will never have to see his face again, okay?"

She pulled back and asked, "How?"

"I have a friend named James. He works for your father but he doesn't like him. He is going to take you somewhere safe where Aro can never find you."

"Will you be there?" she asked in fear.

"I'm going to your house in Italy for the weekend. I have to be there so your father won't suspect me. Do you understand?"

She nodded and then asked, "What about Alec?"

"Who is Alec?" I asked.

She pointed to the door and I finally knew the bodyguards name. I moved my mouth to her ear and said, "I'm going to take his keys. He won't realize they are gone. I want you to go into the basement and into the storage area. The window will be unlocked. Open it and climb out. James will be there waiting for you."

"When?" she asked me with a shaky voice.

"Late Friday night," I told her. "Can you get past Alec?"

She nodded and said with a slight smile, "He snores loudly."

I gave her a tight squeeze and we got busy boxing up more dolls. We followed Alec to the basement and I watched closely as he pulled the keys from his front left pocket. We put the boxes away and I went back to my room as Jane was escorted to hers.

During the week I spoke to her in class about our plan. I told her not to bring anything but I did allow her to give me her favorite doll. I would save something of her mother for her to treasure. By Friday evening I was shaking with fear. It wasn't my own fear but for Jane. This had to work and I would do anything to make sure she got away.

On Friday afternoon I went to Jane's room as soon as class was over. I had on boots with heels and smiled in a friendly manner at Alec. He stepped to the side and just as he did I stumbled forward and fell right into his large body. My hand easily slipped into his pocket and retrieved the keys as my other hand moved over his body to confuse him. He finally got me righted and I apologized over and over again. He was so flustered he knocked on Jane's door for me just to get rid of my presence.

I passed the key on to Jane and told her the plan one more time. I warned her to be careful and that the men who were going to be in charge of her were trustworthy men who would never hurt her. I kissed her on the cheek and told her I would see her soon, and then I left the room praying everything would go as planned.

Aro picked me up with the limo but we drove to a spot where a helicopter waited for us. I tried to act impressed but I was too nervous to keep up with small talk. Aro didn't seem to notice but his constant fondling was bothering me greatly.

We flew to a small town in Tuscany. Aro's house stood like a beacon over the countryside. It was massive and guarded by tall gates surrounding the property. He could easily keep someone captive in this place and most likely had a dungeon on the premises. When we entered the house he offered me a drink. "Vodka," I said, hoping I would be able to tell if anything had been added.

He walked to a large bar and poured my drink. I took it from his hand and swallowed it down. He laughed and quickly poured another one. This time I only sipped it. He led me to a large dining room with a roaring fire and dishes of food waiting. After helping me with my chair he sat across from me.

"What do you think of my manor?" he asked.

I looked around the room and then answered, "I would hate to have to clean it."

His high-pitched, giddy laugh filled the air and he clapped his hands. "You enchant me, Alicia."

I could feel my face blush so I added, "You have a beautiful home. I'm sure you are aware of it."

"I don't bring many people here," he said, as he watched for my reaction.

I smiled gratefully and then brought up the difficult subject of sleeping arrangements. If everything worked out with Jane he would be too preoccupied to worry about who was sleeping where. I needed to buy myself a free night so I said, "Aro, you know I want to move slowly. Why don't you give me my own room tonight and then tomorrow night we will see if we want to move forward."

He raised his glass and said, "Here's to moving forward."

I accepted the toast and felt secure in the knowledge nothing was going to happen.

After dinner he gave me a tour of the house and then we sipped on rum by a fire as we talked about art and music. Aro really was a master of both and I learned a lot from him. When it was time for bed he began kissing me and doing that awful thing with his tongue that I detested so much. I tried to focus on other things until it became too much and I excused myself and went to my room.

I wondered if the place was bugged and had hidden cameras so I was careful when I undressed. I got into bed and let my mind send good thoughts to Jane. I was worried and terrified for her. I also worried she would be too afraid to run and it would ruin everything. I wished I had some way to know if she made it out or not. I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake until almost ten the next morning.

I sat up and tried to listen hard as my heart pounded. I couldn't hear a sound. I got up and dressed before opening the door and listening in the hallway. Still nothing could be heard. I finally made my way down the stairs and looked out the front door. Armed men were walking around the grounds as if nothing had happened.

I walked down the hallway and looked inside the rooms I passed. I stopped when I got to the library. A young man with obviously dyed blonde hair sat on the leather lounger reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi," I said and walked into the room. "You must be Caius."

His eyebrows rose and I wanted to kick myself for acknowledging him when Aro had told me nothing. I covered by saying, "My name is Alicia. I'm Jane's assistant art teacher. She's told me all about you."

He took the time to fold his paper and then stood to extend his hand. "I'm sorry, but I've heard nothing about you."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to insult me or was only being honest. His eyes moved slowly down my body and then back up, making me feel exposed. I folded my arms and then asked, "Have you seen Aro?"

"He's gone," he announced without any hesitation.

"Gone?" I repeated.

"Yes, it appears Jane has run away from school."

I let my mouth open and then I shook my head fervently. "No, Jane would never do that."

"Well, she climbed out her dorm window onto the roof and shimmied down the drain pipe, what would you call that?"

I realized Alec had lied. He was afraid of being blamed for losing his keys and placed all the blame onto Jane. I quickly added, "One time she said she was going to the restroom but really came to the art room to find me. Tell Aro to check the art room and my apartment. She's done this to Alec before."

He nodded but continued to stand in place so I quickly said, "I'll pack my things."

When I got back to my room a tray of food was there so I took the time to eat. I packed up my small bag and walked to the door to find it locked. I pulled and pulled before banging loudly. A woman finally opened the door and I demanded to know who locked it. She spoke only Italian so I gave up. I searched the house for Caius but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Eventually, I went outside and walked around the garden area. It was beautiful with a large reflecting pond. I noticed there was nothing to show a child lived there. No toys or swings, just statues and sculptures.

It was late in the day when I returned to my room. I shut the door and turned around to find Caius waiting for me. "Can you take me into town so I can catch a bus back to the school?" I asked.

He walked to the door and pulled a key from his pocket and locked it from the inside. Then he turned to look at me as he began to unbutton his shirt. My voice was shaking as I said, "I'll tell Aro."

He shrugged and said, "No need, I'll tell him myself. Do you really think an assistant teacher means anything to him? You are disposable, but I may as well have a little fun first."


	28. Chapter 28

28

I wasn't about to let this happen to me without putting up a fight. I backed up to a corner and reached out to take hold of the table lamp. Caius ignored my actions and continued to undress by kicking off his shoes and then removing his socks.

When his hands moved to his slacks I swung the lamp. He threw his arm out for protection and easily knocked it to the ground. I tried to run past him but he stuck out his foot and tripped me. I scurried to my knees and he pulled the rug I was on toward him. I flipped over and kicked with all my might. I made contact with his chest but not nearly as hard as I had meant to. His hand pulled into a fist and he punched me in the face.

Pain exploded in my head and my limbs became numb. He easily straddled me and began ripping off my clothing. I tried to turn and knock him off of me but he was too heavy. I screamed and squirmed until he punched me again and I was instantly unconscious.

I woke up and tried to open my eyes but only one would open. I turned my head so I could see from the one eye where I was. I could hear Caius whistling from the bathroom so I tried to move. My body felt like it was on fire and I looked down to see I was bleeding between my legs. I dragged myself to the bed and sat against it on the floor.

Caius came back into the room and didn't look my way. His hair was wet from an obvious shower. He simply unlocked the door and then left. I crawled over and slammed the door before sitting my body against it to keep him from coming back. I pulled my knees to my chest and then covered my mouth with my hand as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I didn't know how long I sat there but it grew dark outside before I found the courage to move. I placed a chair under the doorknob and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to steady myself by holding onto the sink. My face was so swollen I was unrecognizable. I got into the shower and stood there as I cried more tears. The longer I let the spray pound onto my back the angrier I became. This was going to be Jane's fate if I didn't manage to save her. Edward had to endure this humiliation without the luxury of being unconscious.

I finally managed to vow to be strong until I could get myself out of here. If Aro didn't return tonight I would approach one of the armed men and ask for help. Deep down I doubted they would go against any orders Caius gave them, but I would have to try.

I spent most of the night putting cold compresses on my swollen eye. When the sun began to rise I was so exhausted I actually fell asleep. The sound of a helicopter woke me up. I rushed to the window, hoping to see Aro, but I saw three men get out.

One was very haggard looking and I assumed it was his brother Marcus. The other two men looked healthy and just as brutal as Caius. They walked toward the house so I rushed to the door and opened it. I heard the men come inside so I made my way to the grand staircase and listened to their conversation with Caius.

"Any news?" someone asked.

"Aro will be home any moment," Caius replied. "James has some news. He's on his way."

I tiptoed back to my room as I thought about James. Surely he wouldn't give Aro proper information, or was he planning on stabbing me in the back the entire time? I stood looking out the window when a large black limo came through the gates. I ran back to the staircase and into view as Aro walked through the door.

He glanced up at me and then held open his arms for his family. They all hugged and welcomed each other. I made my way down a few steps and when the men were finished with their pleasantries I called out for Aro. He looked up at me again but said nothing.

I walked down more steps and yelled, "Look what your brother did to me."

Caius laughed but the other men remained quiet. Aro finally spoke and said in a gentle voice, "I'm busy looking for Jane. Please excuse us."

"Wait," I screamed. "I want to return to the school. I want a car to take me right now."

Aro's face changed to one of pure rage and he screamed in a hysterical voice, "You will return to your room and shut your mouth, understand?"

I realized I was a prisoner here. They were not going to let me go and nobody in the world would care what they did with me. Edward would continue to be banished to the island but at least Jane would be safe. I felt dejected and hopeless until the door opened and James walked in. He tried to ignore my condition and looked at Aro. "You said we would have total privacy."

"She's going to bed," Aro said, and dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

James finally looked right at me and gave me a disgusted glare. "No, make her wait in the garden. I know there are intercoms in this house."

When Aro turned to look at me I could tell James was adamant that I get out of the house. I began walking down the remainder of stairs so the men headed into the library and allowed me to let myself out. I walked to the garden and sat on a bench as I searched the grounds for any way to escape without being seen.

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off and bricks flew from the spot where the library was located. I automatically ran toward the house as smoke and fire billowed out. Men also came running from every direction just as the Italian woman ran from the back of the mansion. Her head was bleeding but she appeared to be okay.

Someone came up from behind me and placed a blanket around my shoulders. I spun around to see Alec. He led me back toward the garden and then stopped to hand me a key. "Go out the west gate, a car is waiting for you. Drive right to Florence and take a flight to New York, you know where to go from there." He placed an envelope in my hand and pushed me toward the west. I let the blanket drop and I ran as fast as my limited sight would allow me.

I drove the entire way looking in my rear view mirror for any sign someone was after me. I didn't look inside the envelope until I got to the airport. I went right to a restroom and into a stall before opening it. I found a lot of cash and a note from James.

"_Bella, _

_You gave me the courage to do what I should have done years ago, make Aro pay for what he did to Gabriella. I thought I could protect Jane by being part of the organization, but I was wrong. Take care of my daughter, please! Someday tell her about her father and how he gave up his life for her. I know by taking out all the Volturi men it will leave the family in disarray. They will never be so strong again. The Cullens should be safe now._

_Take Care,_

_James _

I couldn't allow myself to think about it right now. I had to hold it together until I made it to Eleazar's place. I just hoped they hadn't left already to take Jane to the island. I purchased a ticket and had to keep explaining I had been in a car accident but I was fine. I eventually went to the gift shop and purchased a baseball cap to pull down over my swollen eye.

I made my way to Alaska twenty hours later. I took a boat taxi to the Denali's house and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Irina answered and actually pulled me into her arms as I entered the house. I removed my cap and she gasped at the sight of me. Eleazar came into the room and I finally broke down. I sobbed against his chest as he rocked me back and forth. "It's over," he kept repeating. But would it ever really be over?

When I gained control I asked about Jane. Eleazar informed me she was upstairs. I made my way to her slowly, not exactly sure what to say. She was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when I opened the door. I smiled and walked over to take over the job for her. I sat behind her and took a few swipes through her hair before saying, "I'm so proud of you."

She asked me in a soft voice, "Did daddy hurt you?"

"No, not Aro," I said honestly. "Caius."

She sat silently for a few seconds and then said, "Caius is a bad man, too."

I closed my eyes tightly and then winced from the pain. I decided to give her some good news and said, "They can never hurt you again."

"Are they dead?" she asked, knowing much too much about death for her young age.

"Yes," I replied in a whisper and went back to brushing her hair.

After a few minutes she turned to look at me. "Can I stay with you, Alicia?"

I smiled and nodded before saying, "My real name is Bella. I used the name Alicia to save you, but you can call me Bella now."

Her arms moved gently around my neck and she kissed my cheek. I choked on a sob and her arms tightened. We sat there holding onto each other as we each cried for what the Voltui's had done to us. I managed to take Aro's most prized possession, but he took something from me, too. He took my confidence in my ability to handle any situation on my own. I needed Edward now and I needed to be strong for Jane.

We slept tangled up together and arose the next morning to hear we would be leaving for the island. I assumed we would board another yacht but Eleazar drove to the airport. I looked at him in surprise. He smiled and said, "There is no need to keep the island hidden anymore. You can know where it is."

We all boarded a flight to Rio and when I went into the airplane lavatory I stared at my swollen, black face. I looked hideous but I didn't care. I just wanted to see Edward and hope he would be over the fact that I had left.

When we got to Rio we took a speed boat to the small island two hours away. I looked at Eleazar and said, "Are you kidding me. We are off the coast of Brazil?"

He chuckled and sounded the horn as we pulled into the lagoon closest to the beach group. I saw Carlisle and Esme running over to great us. Eleazar helped Jane out first and then Irina and then me. I kept my head down so I wouldn't alarm anyone and walked with Jane toward the airplane.

I could hear Eleazar talking to Carlisle and telling him an explosion killed all the remaining Voturi men. The father that Carlisle had put away would not have anyone to trust on the outside, rendering the family powerless. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You really did it, Bella."

I raised my head and Esme gasped. Carlisle's eyes grew large and he held my chin softly in the palm of his hand. "Do you want Ben to take a look at you?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "I just want to see Edward."


	29. Chapter 29

29

I couldn't leave Jane in the company of total strangers so I took her hand and led her to where Rosalie was standing. I smiled at Rose who looked horrified by my appearance and said, "This is Jane. She is a very special little girl. Jane, this is Rose. She is very good at volleyball. Would you like her to show you how to play?"

Jane nodded and a big smile grew on her face. Rosalie held out her hand for Jane's and I nodded as I said, "You're safe. Everybody here is a good man or woman."

Jane went with Rosalie and I turned toward the ponds to find Edward. He was putting down stones to make a path like the planting group had done. At least he wasn't starving himself or falling apart. I expected to be gone for weeks and weeks, but I was back before one month had passed. I thought Edward would be able to see that as a positive.

I saw him before he saw me. He was on his knees placing stones in a pattern. I stood a watched him for a moment. His frame had filled out again and the muscles on his back appeared to have grown. After the ugliness in men I had witnessed, he looked beautiful to me. He finally leaned back and wiped the sweat from his brow. I cleared my throat and he jumped a little before standing and turning to look at me. I kept my head down and he didn't approach me.

"I'm back," I stated with a trembling voice. He didn't move and it took him a moment to speak.

"Did you succeed?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did," I said proudly.

He chuckled as if he didn't believe me and asked, "It was that easy?"

I let my head rise slowly and saw the horror spread across his expression. I shook my head and said honestly, "No, it was not easy."

In less than an instant he was holding me in his arms. I inhaled sharply his familiar scent and then held onto him as if my life depended on it. I cried very hard as he reassured me over and over again that he was there. He was tender and loving and it was just what I needed. I wanted to stay this way forever, in his arms as the memories of what happened faded into the background. But I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him to keep my own humiliation a secret when he shared his with me.

When we finally went to his hut to talk he sat in a chair and let me have his hammock. I told him every detail from the moment I left until when I returned. He listened without interrupting me, even during the difficult parts. When I was finished he sat silently for a few moments and then said, "Bella, do you have any doubt I love you?"

I held out my hand for his and he crawled in next to me. "I can feel your love for me," I told him.

"If I ask you to marry me will you swear you will never leave me again?"

A huge smile broke out on my face which was actually quite painful. "I swear," I replied.

"Will you marry me, Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I will marry you Edward Cullen."

There was an awkward silence and then Edward began to laugh. "Well, that was quite anticlimactic."

I rolled onto him and kissed him over and over again. He never once grew rough or tried to escalate things. I finally decided to address it. I pulled back and said, "Is it my hideous appearance making you refrain from sex?"

He shook his head and ran his hand lightly over my hair. "I know how it feels to be violated. I know you need time to heal. I don't think I could ever be rough with you again."

It was one good thing that came out of the whole mess. Edward didn't see me as something he needed to conquer anymore but more as an equal who now understood his victimization. "Let's go find Jane," I said, and got out of the hammock. He followed and I droned on and on about the child as we walked to the beach.

She was still playing with Rosalie and when I called to her. She smiled widely and ran over to me. I knelt down and said, "Jane, this is the man I love and who I am going to marry. His name is Edward."

She looked up at him and used her tiny hand to guard against the glaring sun. "Hello, Edward," she said.

"It is very nice to meet you, Jane," he replied, and smiled down at her. "Bella has told me so much about you. I'm very glad you are here."

She smiled at him and then looked back at me. I kissed her cheek and asked if she was having fun. She nodded and I let her return to her play. Edward and I walked to the plane and found Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Irina sitting inside. We sat with them and joined the conversation.

"There will be so many factions trying to grab power. The agency will be able to take them down before they can take control. James turned in a report with all the names the agency needs to apprehend any successors," Carlisle said to catch us up.

"So we can really leave?" Edward asked.

"If you want to leave," Eleazar said cryptically.

Esme smiled and said, "Eleazar deeded the island over to Carlisle. We can stay if we want and build a real community here."

My head spun around to Edward and I said, "Did you know we are only two hours from Rio?"

His eyes widened and he said, "No, I didn't know that."

We all laughed and then Eleazar decided to approach a more difficult subject. "Jane will inherit everything. There will be a lot people trying to get custody of her in order to control the wealth."

I felt my heart sink. She would never be safe if she inherited all the money. I looked at Edward and said, "No, the Volturi money isn't really hers. She is James' child and she shouldn't have to carry the burden of being a Volturi. She deserves a happy, healthy life."

Edward smiled and made me an incredible offer. "We can raise her here, together."

I looked at everyone and nobody came up with one objection. I squealed with delight and threw my arms around Edward. Not only were we going to be married but we were going to be parents. I was excited to tell Jane, but Carlisle felt everyone on the island had to be given the chance to leave or stay.

We would no longer be cut off from the world but we would be a bit isolated. They could bring relatives here if they wished and the island would no longer prohibit children. It was being called Isle Esme and we were free to come and go.

I was sad to learn Billy and Jake decided to return home. He wanted to see his sisters and make a real life with Leah, I couldn't blame him. Ben decided to stay. He admitted Angela had been showing signs of schizophrenia and he wanted her to be able to live outside of an institution. Out of the 64 who landed here, two escaped, two were dead, and 28 decided to stay.

Instead of living in the huts we built real homes and went back and forth from Rio often. Jane was happy and making friends with the few other children who eventually came here. Edward and I married in a ceremony on the beach. Jane stood up with us and we became a family, unofficially. She began calling me and Edward, mom and dad.

Alice and Jasper had a son who Alice coddled to the point of making him very whinny and needy. Rose was expecting her first child and planned a water birth on the island. Edward and I never talked about other children. We were finding happiness raising Jane so she brought it up one day.

"Mom, are you ever going to have a baby?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Do you want a brother or sister?"

She looked a bit hesitant and then said, "I would love a baby brother we could name James."

I had talked to her about her father a month after arriving on the island. She never really mentioned him since. I motioned for her to come over and sit by me and gave her a hug before saying, "Honey, I think you should use that name when you have a baby."

She shrugged and said, "My son can always be named after his uncle James."

I kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you, if I have a boy I will name him James."

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He was holding a string of fish so I got up and took it from him and placed it in the sink. He moved behind me and put his arms around my waist. Speaking into my ear he said, "Did I hear you saying you wanted a son?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what evil family to go after to get one," I teased.

He began kissing my neck, causing my eyes to close and my body to melt against him. "I think my way would be easier," he whispered in-between kisses.

"Ummm…."I responded.

Not once over the past two years had Edward been too aggressive during sex. I had asked if he missed it, but he assured me he didn't. It seemed like we were all healing nicely and maybe it was time to shake up our existence a little. I placed my hands on my stomach and tried to imagine a baby kicking inside of me. Jane and Edward were the most important things in my life but, a baby of my own would be my most prized possession. It would be the one thing that would kill me if someone took it away.

I turned in Edward's arms and looked into his eyes. "I want to live here forever, do you?"

"Yes," he replied to my relief. "This place is my sanctuary where everything important resides."

"I know what you mean," I told him. "It is like the awful things that happened are somewhere else. They exist out there somewhere and we are okay as long as we are where they can't find us."

"Someday our children will have to make the decision to stay for themselves," he pointed out.

"I know, but if they decide to leave they can always return if they want."

"Yes, they can always return."

Our prison was now one of choice. We lived an ideal life and only associated with others when we went to Brazil. Freedom was so much more than being able to come and go. It was also the ability to change. I was free from my horrible life of taking from others. I wasn't Bella the thief; I was Bella the wife and mother who saved her family. Jane was free from the assaults waiting for her and free from the legacy of a name that meant death and pain. Edward was free from his anger that caused him to confuse love with force.

We came to an Island of no return and now realized that only on this island would our demons never return.

I took Edward's hand and led him into our bedroom. We kissed each other eagerly as we removed our clothing and got into bed. I held him tenderly as our passion pulled us into one. Everything felt more intense, more purposeful. We weren't just making love, we were making a child. God, I loved this island.

The End.

**Author's note: I haven't found the courage yet to read the reviews. It is still very difficult for me. I just want to thank those who took the time to read my story and I really hope you enjoyed it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
